Point de Rupture
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Une mission sous couverture tourne à la catastrophe pour Reid… Les membres de l'équipe remuent ciel et terre pour le sauver… Mais arriveront-ils à temps, avant que le benjamin n'ait cédé? / Reid - L'équipe
1. Chapter 1

**Point de Rupture **

**Titre** : Point de Rupture

**Personnages principaux **: _Spencer Reid sera mis en avant, mais toute l'équipe finira par souffrir, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement…_

**Résumé** : _Une mission sous couverture tourne à la catastrophe pour Reid… L'équipe remue ciel et terre pour le sauver… Les tortures physiques et mentales s'enchaînent, l'équipe se déchire… Les membres de la BAU arriveront-ils à temps ?_

**Rated** : _T_

**Pourquoi cette Fanfiction **: _Parce que je me complais à décrire la souffrance d'autrui._

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il ne s'agit que d'un emprunt. __J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour l'argent._

**NB :** _Les premiers chapitres seront assez légers. La suite et la fin risquent d'être un peu plus… sanglantes._

**Chapitre 1**

Les battants s'ouvrirent brusquement devant lui. Un murmure indistinct, esquisse de conversations, de personnes continuellement en mouvement et de sonneries de téléphone, vint à sa rencontre. Une petite brune, téléphone en main, le bouscula et sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas rapide. D'autres personnes la suivirent et il se laissa entraîner par ses quelques collègues.

Il marcha lentement, hésitant. Ses longs doigts pianotèrent sur son sac à bandoulière. Il lança un regard inquiet au hall d'entrée.

_La personne à éviter n'était pas ici._

Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires et scruta la panoplie de bureaux qui occupaient le cœur de l'étage. De nombreux agents voyageaient et vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il fronça les sourcils et vit que _son_ bureau était inoccupé.

_La chance était peut-être avec lui._

Il fit taire la petite voix qui lui proposait d'aller gentiment se planquer dans les toilettes, dans l'espoir qu'une affaire arrive et le sauve définitivement de cette personne et poussa la porte vitrée marquée du sceau du FBI. Le murmure s'intensifia pour devenir un brouhaha dérangeant. Il avança jusqu'à son propre bureau et posa son sac à terre, s'ébouriffant au passage. Il s'assit et passa nerveusement une main habile et maniérée dans ses cheveux plus courts pour les remettre en place. Il regarda la petite pile de dossiers qui trônait sur le pan de travail avec une certaine lassitude.

Il avait beau adorer son travail, la paperasserie était une véritable poisse… et il soupçonnait ses collègues de lui en rajouter. Cependant, il était bien trop gentil pour se plaindre ou en faire la remarque.

_Oui, il était le gentil de la bande_.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa petite plaque « _Spencer Reid_ » de travers. Du bout des doigts, il la plaça à la parallèle du bord. Il pencha la tête, satisfait et renifla une petite fois.

Soudain, deux mains noires et robustes se posèrent sur la plaque, rendant totalement vain son soucis du détail.

_-__Salut, Don Juan ! Alors ?_

Spencer se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les bras musclés de Morgan, pour finalement atteindre son visage goguenard et avide.

_La chance n'était jamais avec lui…_

Il grimaça et tenta d'esquiver.

_-Euh… Tu as passé un bon week-end ?_

Morgan balaya sa tentative désespérée d'un geste de la main, avant de la reposer sur sa plaque.

_-Ca va… Et toi ? Raconte !_

Sans même se voir, il sut aux picotements désagréables et à la chaleur qui irradiait de son visage, que ses joues avaient viré au rouge. Il baissa les yeux, toussota légèrement et joua nerveusement avec le coin d'un dossier qu'il plia légèrement avant de répondre.

_-C'est… c'était plutôt bien._

Morgan serra ses doigts robustes autour de la pauvre plaque… Parfaite représentation allégorique d'un vautour qui referme ses serres sur sa proie. « _Spencer Reid_ », en l'occurrence.

_-Tu as… ?_

Reid lui lança un regard vide. La question pouvait admettre un grand nombre de CDV ou de participes passés…

_-J'ai quoi ?_

Derek lui lança un sourire amusé, lâcha la plaque et fit un moulinet dans l'air avec ses mains.

_-Enfin… Tu vois ?_

Spencer haussa un sourcil, exaspéré par cette ribambelle de gestes insignifiants. Une partie de lui se doutait légèrement de quoi il voulait parler, mais il préférait éluder et surtout, faire semblant de ne pas voir.

_-Je vois deux mains qui brassent l'air, oui._

Derek sourit encore, visiblement, cette mascarade lui plaisait énormément. Il jeta un regard circulaire et fit un geste obscène que Reid ne se voyait pas reproduire dans le futur.

_-Arrête… ! _

Le génie se retourna brusquement pour vérifier que personne n'avait vu ce jeu de mains répugnant. Il ne s'imaginait pas expliquer aux autres pourquoi Derek s'était senti obligé de jouer le mime. La voix calme et grave de Morgan, légèrement plus aigüe à cause de l'excitation reprit.

_-As-tu __« conclu » ?_

Reid poussa un profond soupir. Non, il n'évitait pas réellement Morgan. Non, il n'évitait pas ce sujet. Il évitait _cette question_ depuis qu'il avait passé une soirée au restaurant avec une « amie » de Derek. Il contempla le coin plié et joua encore avec, portant une attention toute particulière à ce bout de carton brun clair qui faisait un joli angle droit avec le bureau.

_-Je… euh… non._

Il était étonné de ne pas voir les bouts de ses doigts virer au cramoisi. Parler de sexe, en général, ne le dérangeait pas. Mais parler de sexe, en particulier, le rendait très mal à l'aise. Derek semblait atterré.

_-Merde ! Mais elle était parfaite, non ? Amusante, intelligente, bavarde, socia… Oh non !__ Reid !_

Son exclamation teintée de reproches lui fit lever la tête. Spencer lui lança un regard plein de suspicion.

_-« Oh non__ ! Reid ! », quoi ?_

Son ami soupira et secoua lentement la tête.

_-Tu n'as pas recommencé ? _

Agacé, Spencer se trémoussa sur son siège en se mordillant la lèvre. Là, il aurait presque aimé avoir droit au langage des signes pour comprendre, même s'il devait encore avoir droit à des obscénités… Il préférait presque ça à l'incompréhension. Rien ne l'agaçait plus que ce moment précis où tout le monde riait d'une blague débile que lui seul ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas par manque de connaissances ou d'intelligence…

_-__Arrête de tourner tes phrases en questions puisque sans autres éléments, sans autres précisions, je ne peux pas y répondre !_

Derek sourit avec indulgence et plongea ses yeux moqueurs dans les siens.

_-Statistiques !_

Spencer fit la moue et retourna à son coin plié. Un silence entrecoupé par les sonneries de téléphone s'installa. Reid ne leva pas les yeux devant son collègue qu'il imaginait hilare. C'était amusant, _pour lui_, d'étaler et d'analyser les débâcles de sa vie sentimentale ! Sortir des statistiques était presqu'une seconde nature chez lui, il ne pouvait pas continuellement taire toutes les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'il dînait avec une jeune femme. Non, il en était incapable… Et étrangement, entendre des données sur le cannibalisme durant un repas ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Soudain, une voix fluette et chantante couvrit le constant brouhaha et le sortit de ses pensées maussades.

_-Salut mes deux Choux… Mon Chevalier Blanc et son Intelligent __Ecuyer_ !

Le jeune agent leva les yeux vers la frimousse réjouie de Garcia qui embrassa goulument deux de ses doigts avant de les poser tendrement sur son front. Il ne put réprimer l'esquisse d'un sourire. Elle le connaissait tellement bien… Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'appréciait pas les embrassades, l'étalage de sentiments, les accolades et les contacts physiques. Ce dernier point finit de lui descendre le moral dans les chaussettes : comment avoir une petite-amie s'il refusait déjà de serrer la main des inspecteurs qu'ils rencontraient sur les enquêtes ?

En même temps, il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire… Les mains véhiculent beaucoup de bactéries et contrairement à ce que certains pourraient croire, les femmes ont les mains plus « sales » que les hommes… Pour le sexe masculin, la moyenne varie de 5000 à 28000 bactéries sur les mains tandis que, pour le sexe féminin, la moyenne se situe entre 9000 et 37000… Cette différence est sans doute due au pH de la peau qui…

-_Quoi ? Elle était lesbienne ou quoi ?_

Reid sursauta et laissa de côté ce monologue mental. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Garcia et Derek avaient entamé une discussion animée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rattraper le train et comprendre que Morgan venait de lui raconter son « _échec_ ». Une bouffée de chaleur monta dans son visage. Son visage devait ressembler à un feu de signalisation en mode « _stop_ ».

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Morgan secoua tristement la tête.

_-__Non… Je la connais : c'est moi qui l'ai présentée à Reid. C'est une vieille amie parfaitement hétéro. Le véritable problème, ce sont les statistiques ! Reid en lâche à tour de bras et ce n'est la meilleure méthode pour draguer une femme._

Spencer grimaça. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient oublié sa présence. Et ça ne l'aurait pas gêné… s'il n'avait pas débattu de sa vie sentimentale et de ses « _techniques de drague _».

_-Ton amie n'__a aucun goût ! Comment rejeter ce mignon petit génie solitaire_ ?

Elle lança un sourire bienveillant au pauvre jeune homme à qui elle venait d'attribuer cet affectueux sobriquet. Surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas oublié, il lui rendit un sourire crispé. Il détestait la tournure de cette conversation. Il regrettait presque de ne pas s'être caché dans les toilettes pour homme, comme le lui avait dicté sa première intuition.

Morgan rit de bon cœur… Mais Spencer le scruta quand même pour détecter les micro-expressions de son visage. _Mmh._ Non, il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de lui : il rigolait sans arrière pensée.

_-Tout dépend quelles statistiques, il lui a servi ! _

Il se sentait totalement seul, malgré l'agitation ambiante… Totalement délaissé et mal à l'aise. Derek se tourna enfin vers lui, tandis qu'il ouvrait le dossier martyrisé pour remplir de la paperasse.

_-Tu lui as sorti quoi, au fait ? __Qu'il y avait 15% de femmes tueurs en série et que tu espérais qu'elle n'en était pas une ?_

Sans avoir besoin de lever les yeux, il décela le ton railleur et serra les dents. Cette fois, c'était clairement moqueur.

_-En fait, le pourcentage exact de femmes tueurs en série est de __8 %, Morgan. Tu confonds sans doute avec le pourcentage de crimes violents attribués aux femmes qui est de 15 %... Et non, je ne lui ai pas dit ça !_

Coupant court à une possible réplique de Morgan, Emily passa la porte et se dirigea vers eux.

_-Bonjour tout le monde !_

Elle les observa tous.

_-Que se passe-t-il ?_

Spencer fusilla du regard Derek dont la bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, avant de se refermer brusquement devant la férocité du jeune agent. Ce dernier sourit enfin à Emily.

_-Je te raconterai plus tard…_

Emily avait les yeux pétillants de curiosité… Spectatrice de la colère évidente du benjamin de l'équipe et du mystérieux sourire de Derek, elle était visiblement impatiente d'en savoir plus. Pour calmer cette avidité, elle décida d'entamer un sujet de conversation sans danger.

_-Comment s'est passé votre week-end ?_

Reid grinça des dents tandis que Derek et Garcia éclataient de rire à l'unisson. Emily resta perplexe et levait la main pour avoir quelques précisions lorsque JJ les interrompit en passant comme une flèche devant eux.

_-Hé__ ! Salle de réunion, tout de suite ! Nous avons une affaire. Garcia, viens également avec, on aura besoin de toi !_

Ce bref moment de rigolade si incongru s'éteignit aussitôt. Le brouhaha habituel, bourdonnement uniforme, régna une fois de plus sur le bureau. La joie ne pouvait pas résister face aux horreurs qui allaient bientôt s'abattre sur eux. C'est une attitude décente qu'ils adoptaient à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans la salle de réunion. Bien sûr, ils s'autorisaient parfois une petite blague ou un sourire… Il était primordial de ne pas se laisser écraser par la lourdeur des affaires… Mais ils s'abstenaient tout de même de partir dans de grands éclats de rire.

Lentement, cafés en main pour certains, ils s'éloignèrent pour prendre l'escalier et retrouver la table ronde. Reid les laissa prendre un peu d'avance. Avec une moue ennuyée, il remit sa plaque en place, puis, satisfait, prit son sac et courut maladroitement à leur suite.

_Il venait d'être sauvé par un tueur en série !_

* * *

Son regard sombre survolait des photos et quelques lignes rédigées à la hâte. Soudain, un bruit de pas le fit lever les yeux. JJ, entrée en coup de vent, disposa d'autres copies du dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux, sur la table, pour les autres membres de l'équipe qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Morgan entra le premier, suivi d'Emily, de Garcia, de Reid et enfin de Dave. Tous s'assirent et ouvrirent le dossier. JJ attendit que tous soient bien installés et alluma l'écran qui lui faisait dos.

_-La police de __Boise dans l'Idaho vient juste de faire une macabre découverte à l'orée de la forêt nationale de la ville._

Elle fit une pause et une photo apparut sur l'écran. Hotch observa les cinq cadavres empilés dans un petit fossé. Entièrement nus, leurs corps présentaient de nombreuses traces de torture. Penelope poussa une plainte horrifiée avant de se cacher les yeux.

_-Un promeneur est tombé, il y a une __demi-heure, sur ce qui semble être les victimes d'un tueur en série. Ces jeunes hommes ont pu facilement être identifiés, car le tueur a pris la peine de laisser sur leurs corps leurs cartes d'identité. Il s'agit de Matt Gray, Thomas Monte, Edward Moore, Joe Gibson et Nicholas Bernero. Tous étaient âgés entre 25 et 30 ans._

Chaque nom était ponctué d'une photo. Cinq jeunes hommes leur souriaient désormais. Il était étrange de voir à quel point les visages de ces morts étaient banals… Messieurs tout le monde. _Vous et moi._ Hotch ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

_-Le premier avait disparu il y a huit mois, le second, il y quinze jours, le troisième, il y a sept jours, le quatrième, il y a quatre jours et le dernier n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis hier._

Morgan siffla légèrement.

_-Wow. Notre homme évolue rapidement… Le temps entre les meurtres varie à la baisse._

Rossi demanda, pensivement.

_-Quelle est la cause de la mort ?_

JJ jeta un regard inutile au dossier –elle connaissait déjà la réponse- et répondit.

_-__ Selon les premières constations du légiste, ils ont été éventrés, après avoir été torturés, brûlés au niveau du cou et violés… Mais nous en saurons plus une fois les autopsies effectuées… _

La voix posée de Reid retentit à la gauche d'Hotch.

_-Les victimes étaient-elles homosexuelles ?_

La question devait être posée. Hotch leva les yeux vers les visages… Ces hommes étaient loin d'être des figures masculines, certes, mais cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'ils étaient gays. Ils semblaient plus jeunes que leur âge, plus fragiles et tellement… innocents. Inconsciemment, Aaron lança en regard à Reid. Impossible d'éviter la comparaison avec son jeune agent.

Jennifer secoua la tête.

_-Non. __Du moins, pas selon leurs proches._

Emily se mordilla la lèvre, tout en triturant son stylo à bille.

_-Nous avons apparemment affaire à un tueur sadique… Sans doute __les viole-t-il pour le pouvoir. Au fait, sait-on où et comment le tueur a trouvé ses victimes ?_

Hotch prit la parole avant que JJ n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot.

_-Justement, nous allions y arriver.__ Les cinq victimes ont disparu après s'être rendues dans des bars situés sur la Warm Springs Avenue… Les deux premières ont disparu dans le même bar : le « Dreaming Coffee » et les trois autres, dans des différents. En tout, onze bars longent l'artère principale de Boise… Cependant, nous ne savons pas encore comment il attire ces jeunes hommes._

Il s'humecta les lèvres et reprit.

_-__Le meurtrier a abandonné la dernière victime ce matin. Ce qui signifie que notre homme est en chasse. C'est pourquoi la police de Boise a décidé de mettre en place des agents « appâts » sous couverture dans les cafés à partir de ce soir. La découverte des corps n'a pas été ébruitée auprès des médias. Le tueur se sent donc toujours en sécurité et risque effectivement de chercher une nouvelle proie dans les lieux mis sous surveillance. Nous arriverons peut-être à le prendre sur le fait. _

Il fit une pause et détailla les membres de son équipe qui l'observaient.

_-__Nous allons partir dans une grosse demi-heure pour pouvoir les aider à couvrir quelques bars._

Il se tourna vers Garcia qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici.

_-Tu viendras avec nous, pour t'occuper du p__oste de surveillance. Tu prêteras main forte à leurs techniciens. Ils ont déjà installé des caméras supplémentaires dans tous les bars afin que nous puissions veiller sur chaque « appât »…_

Penelope haussa un sourcil.

_-Il n'y en avait pas__ assez avant ? Et même… N'avons-nous pas déjà des images de notre homme ?_

Hotch soupira.

_-__Pas vraiment, elles ne couvraient en général qu'un angle du bar ou ne servaient que de trompe l'œil. Il serait étonnant que notre homme ait été filmé par les quelques caméras : il est bien trop intelligent pour ça… Cependant, des techniciens sont quand même en train de visionner les bandes, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre des résultats de leur part. Notre homme va partir en chasse dans quelques heures…_

Garcia acquiesça lentement.

_-D'accord, monsieur !_

Hotch lança un regard circulaire à l'équipe. Le prochain commentaire était un peu plus délicat.

_-Dernier point important… Comme je viens de vous le dire, nous allons couvrir quelques bars car la police de Boise manque d'effectif… Par ailleurs, il lui manque également un « appât » correspondant __au type de victimes. J'ai donc promis à l'inspecteur qui s'occupe de l'affaire qu'un de vous participerait à cette mission sous couverture._

Il baissa un instant les yeux et se tourna vers la gauche. Le visage innocent de Reid le dévisageait sans comprendre.

Soudain, la surprise modifia son expression.

_-Moi… ?_

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Ceci est un avant goût très léger de ce qui va suivre... Malheureusement, le chapitre deux n'arrivera pas immédiatement car je serai absente d'ici peu._


	2. Chapter 2

_Avant de partir, je vous laisser un dernier petit cadeau. J'ajouterai également que je finis toujours mes fanfictions -même lorsque je ne les apprécie plus- et que donc, celle-ci sera achevée. Je déteste, moi aussi, de commencer une fanfiction qui ne verra jamais de fin. C'est assez... frustrant. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Une bouffée de fierté et de panique s'emparèrent de lui lorsque les lèvres de son patron s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Les mots s'empêtraient dans son esprit confus. Il balaya ses collègues du regard. Tout le monde le fixait pendant qu'il laissait l'information s'ancrer dans sa tête. Il avait beau avoir un esprit vif et une intelligence incroyable, parfois, parmi tous les membres de l'équipe, il était le dernier à comprendre les subtilités de la suggestion et des relations humaines. Il remarqua que Morgan semblait plutôt mécontent et inquiet.

_-Euh…__ Ce sera avec plaisir !_

Sa voix était toujours un peu plus aigüe à cause de la surprise. C'était presqu'un honneur de faire partie d'une telle mission. Il sentait son cœur cogner violemment contre ses côtes. Bien sûr, il redoutait de se planter… Bien sûr, il craignait de décevoir. Mais ça restait une occasion de faire ses preuves autre part que derrière un bureau !

Le ton sec de Morgan brisa sa rêverie intérieure.

_-Hotch, êtes__-vous certain que c'est une bonne idée_ ?

Spencer tourna un visage empli de méfiance vers son ami. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hotch lever la tête, attendant comme tout le monde la suite.

_-Je veux dire… il n'a jamais fait ça auparavant et c'est plutôt dangereux._

Reid serra les poings, pendant qu'un mélange de colère et de frustration emplissait son torse. Derek avait l'art de le descendre que ce soit avec ses moqueries ou avec ses doutes sur ses capacités sur le terrain. Hotch, sans se départir de son calme légendaire envoya balader la remarque d'un geste de la main.

_-Il sera installé dans le bar où les deux premières victimes ont été enlevées… Le danger sera sans doute moindre puisque notre homme a – semble-t-il - décidé de passer à d'autres._

Rossi sourit légèrement à Morgan.

_-Enfin, il faut une première fois à tout__… Et Reid en a déjà vu d'autres._

Spencer acquiesça vivement à cette remarque et lança un regard noir à Derek qui affichait une moue contrariée. L'agent finit par concéder, avec un air renfrogné :

_-Oui, c'est vrai… __De toute manière, c'est vous qui endosserez la responsabilité si ça se passe mal ou s'il fiche en l'air toute l'opération._

Un silence pesant s'installa après cette phrase pleine d'aigreur. La tension dans la pièce était palpable.

Rossi cependant restait calme et ne laissait rien paraître. Emily, visiblement gênée, jouait nerveusement avec son stylo à bille. JJ, toujours debout se pinçait les lèvres tout en regardant l'écran sur lequel souriaient toujours cinq jeunes hommes. Garcia observait son vernis rouge cerise, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Morgan regardait ses mains jointes, se rendant peut-être compte qu'il avait été trop loin.

Hotch fixait le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il n'aimait visiblement pas que l'on conteste ses ordres… Surtout depuis l'affaire Foyet, en fait.

Leur patron avait besoin de prendre les choses en main, d'asseoir son autorité après le règne de Morgan et de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et de son travail. Bien sûr, son mécontentement ne se remarquait pas au premier abord, mais son visage était plus fermé que d'habitude.

De son côté, Reid se trémoussait nerveusement sur son siège, à la fois gêné et furieux.

_Morgan le prenait pour un incapable !__ Il pensait qu'il allait tout faire foirer !_

Emily finit par toussoter.

_-On devrait peut-être aller chercher nos valises… ?_

Brisant pour de bon le silence, un murmure approbateur fit écho à cette proposition et tous se levèrent et rassemblèrent les dossiers, excepté Hotch et JJ. A son tour, Reid se leva assez brusquement de son siège. Ses mains rendues plus maladroites par la colère attrapèrent le dossier qui lui faisait face, et le fourrèrent rageusement dans son sac. Ses gestes étaient confus. Une photo des corps s'échappa de la gueule béante en cuir pour s'écraser sur le sol, rendant sa sortie qu'il espérait théâtrale plus ou moins ratée. Il se pencha gauchement pour la ramasser et la remettre à sa place, rouge cramoisi.

Il passa son sac sur son épaule, ne prit pas la peine de remettre en place ses cheveux ébouriffés par ce geste, et devança les autres pour sortir. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de rester aussi près de Morgan.

Il voulait mettre de la distance et se trouver un petit endroit au calme où exploser. Oui, exploser. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère, de se calmer.

Il ne comprenait pas le besoin de Derek. _Pourquoi le surprotégeait-il à ce point ?_ Il n'était plus un enfant et savait se débrouiller seul. Il était parfaitement capable d'aller s'asseoir à un bar, de commander un verre ou deux et d'attendre que quelqu'un l'interpelle !

Enervé comme jamais, il se rua sur l'escalier, ignorant ses collègues qui le suivaient.

Soudain une poigne de fer l'attrapa par le bras. Il retint un hoquet de surprise et tenta vainement de se dégager.

_-Reid !_

Il tourna un visage qu'il espérait ferme vers l'homme qui venait de l'immobiliser. Il répondit d'une voix tremblante mais calme.

_-Quoi ? Tu crois que descendre les escaliers, c'est aussi trop dangereux pour moi ?_

Derek soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

_-Ne le prends pas comme ça…_

Spencer serra les dents.

_-Lâche-moi_.

Morgan obéit et leva les mains en l'air. Le jeune homme continua son chemin, sans se retourner. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

_Il lui prouverait qu'il __pouvait s'en sortir seul, qu'il n'était pas un incapable._

_Oui, il se le promettait._

* * *

Des nuages à perte de vue s'étalaient sous ses yeux pendant que le ronron de l'ordinateur de Garcia rendait la scène presque hypnotique. C'était apaisant de regarder le monde d'en haut. Tout semblait calme, d'ici.

_Illusoirement calme._

Emily détacha difficilement les yeux de ces paysages cotonneux et se força à se concentrer sur l'affaire. Elle regarda distraitement ses collègues qui étaient plongés dans le dossier et remarqua que Reid était à l'opposé de Morgan. Le jeune homme semblait toujours en colère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'observant.

_Il ressemblait presqu__e à un enfant. _

Les poings serrés, les bras croisés, le visage renfrogné à l'excès, il affichait une moue dédaigneuse adressée à Morgan, tout en parcourant rapidement le dossier. Il tentait par le biais de son corps, de faire sentir son profond mécontentement.

La voix de Rossi la fit brusquement sursauter :

_-Cet homme est méthodique… Cependant, les traces de tortures et de coups indiquent qu'il tue de manière désordonnée. Rien ne semble planifié. Les marques diffèrent sur chaque corps…_

Prentiss observa à nouveau les photos des cadavres et ne put qu'approuver les dires de son aîné. Les seules similitudes se situaient au niveau du cou, avec les brûlures, et au niveau du ventre… puisque tous avaient été éventrés.

_-C'est vrai… Le fait qu'il possède les deux __comportements nous laisse entrevoir deux possibilités : soit, nous cherchons un duo, soit cet homme est un impulsif déséquilibré. A partir de certains moments, il lâche prise avec la réalité et devient extrêmement violent, désordonné… Il s'agit sans doute d'une personne qui a subi de nombreux mauvais traitements dans son enfance._

Reid abandonna ses expressions négatives et parut pensif.

_-Ou alors, il souffre de troubles__ de la personnalité._

Emily le vit frissonner légèrement. Comme tous dans le jet, il avait forcément pensé à Tobias Hankel, l'homme qui l'avait enlevé et torturé durant deux jours. Même si Spencer semblait aujourd'hui parfaitement remis, ces souvenirs restaient assez douloureux pour les membres qui avaient vécu cette affaire.

_Et sans doute__ bien plus pour lui. _

Hotch redirigea le débat, avant que ne s'installe un nouveau froid polaire :

_-__Il est impossible de déterminer à qui nous avons affaire sans plus de précisions de la part du légiste._

Morgan prit à son tour la parole.

_-Une chose est sûre : ce type a subi un grand choc, un bouleversement dans sa vie, il y a quelques mois… Un événement __qui a déclenché toutes ces violences._

Tous acquiescèrent en silence, méditant sur cette ébauche de profil. Emily fit de même… Elle écouta le cliquetis familier des touches de l'ordinateur portable de Garcia reprendre son cours, pendant qu'elle détaillait les visages torturés des victimes, leurs yeux laiteux ou piqués par les oiseaux et tourna à nouveau la tête vers le hublot.

_Parfois, elle regrettait que cet avion se pose._

* * *

Un vent frais et humide caressa son visage lorsqu'il sortit de l'aéroport avec ses collègues. Il faisait étrangement frais pour un mois d'août. Une légère odeur de pins flottait dans l'air. Un homme adossé à une voiture de patrouille se redressa vivement en les voyant.

Il s'empressa de venir à leur rencontre, paume tendue. JJ les devança et serra fermement cette main humide.

_-Bonjour ! Inspecteur Timson ? Je suis Jennifer Jareau. Nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone. Voici les agents Hotch__ner, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, Reid et notre analyste, Garcia._

L'homme acquiesça vivement, apparemment soulagé d'avoir le FBI à ses côtés, dans cette affaire délicate, et serra à la volée toutes ces mains.

_-Bonjour ! __Bienvenue à Boise. Je suis très heureux et très honoré que vous ayez accepté si rapidement de vous déplacer._

Son regard glissa sur tous les membres, avant de s'arrêter sur Reid. Cependant, l'inspecteur s'abstint de faire une quelconque remarque.

_-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide__… ! On dit que vous êtes les meilleurs dans…_

Pendant que Timson les noyait sous les remerciements et les éloges, Rossi détailla rapidement l'homme qui les accueillait… Petit, trapu et plus large que haut, il avait environ la quarantaine et épongeait sans cesse son front luisant. Il mordait nerveusement ses lèvres pleines qui soulignaient un gros nez et des yeux marron assez inexpressifs. Il semblait stressé, dépassé par les événements.

_Forcément_… La plupart des flics n'étaient pas préparés à se battre contre ce genre de monstres.

Timson se tut enfin. Il dansait sur ses pieds, se balançant de gauche, à droite, mal à l'aise : ce type ne savait apparemment pas exactement comment il devait se comporter avec eux, ni ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. JJ rompit la glace.

_-Vous nous emmenez au poste ?__ Il ne reste qu'une heure et demi avant l'opération..._

Il acquiesça vivement, faisant trembloter un épais double menton.

_-Bien sûr… ! Suivez-moi !_

_En route pour de nouvelles aventures_, songea Rossi, pendant qu'ils suivaient l'inspecteur.

* * *

Un frisson parcourut son torse nu. _Pudeur oblige_, il détestait cette situation. Il savait cependant que cette étape était obligatoire. Des doigts glacés posèrent un petit appareil sur son torse et le fixèrent avec un épais morceau de scotch. Il grimaça légèrement.

Heureusement qu'il n'était pas poilu…

Spencer lança un regard gêné à l'assistance pendant que la technicienne continuait de le tripoter : l'équipe formait un demi-cercle autour de lui. Tous lui portaient un regard inquiet et attentif. Il avait l'impression d'être un condamné à mort et ne supportait que moyennement de voir tous ces regards posés sur son torse imberbe et nivéen… Mais la véritable torture venait de ces doigts froids posés sur lui. Ces sales bêtes grimpantes et moites qui glissaient sur sa peau, le rendaient mal à l'aise.

Soudain, Hotch, engoncé dans une chemise moins stricte et privé de sa cravate, prit à nouveau la parole, pour lui faire une fois de plus quelques recommandations.

_-Quoiqu'il arrive tu gardes le micro branché, d'accord ?__ N'oublie pas que je serai dans le bar avec Prentiss… _

Reid faillit lui faire remarquer qu'avec une mémoire eidétique, il n'allait certainement pas oublier de telles informations, mais le regard sérieux et inquiet d'Hotch le retint.

_-Au moindre problème, au moindre doute, utilise le code qui est «Je dois y aller » et on interviendra tout de suite._

Spencer acquiesça gravement.

_-D'accord._

Soudain, il sentit une paume chaude se poser sur sa peau nue. Surpris, il se retourna vivement. Un couinement réprobateur retentit au niveau de son torse. Reid bafouilla quelques excuses à la technicienne et se contenta de fixer la main de Morgan qui serrait son épaule. Le contraste entre ces doigts et sa peau laiteuse était détonnant.

_-Garcia et moi ne te lâcherons pas des yeux. Nous suivrons chacun de tes gestes et nous te soutiendrons__ moralement à l'aide d'une oreillette !_

Il avait beau ne pas accepter ce qu'avait dit Morgan, il y a quelques heures, il n'arrivait pas à rester en colère contre lui… Surtout pas en pareille situation.

_-Euh…__ Ok. Merci._

Son collègue lui tendit un minuscule objet que Reid s'empressa de fourrer maladroitement dans son oreille. Aussitôt, une petite voix résonna rien que pour lui, dans son oreille.

_« Chéri, entends-tu la voix de ta conscience qui te dit d'être prudent ? Ressens-tu le besoin de crier au monde entier que Penelope Garcia est la plus belle créature et que tout homme sensé doit forcément tomber amoureux d'elle ? »_

Reid sourit légèrement, amusé et gêné par ses commentaires et répondit, à l'adresse du micro.

_-Je ne suis pas sensé. J'entends une voix dans ma tête._

Un long soupir s'engouffra dans son crâne.

_« __Oh. Tu me brises le cœur. »_

Cette intervention muette de Garcia détendit légèrement l'atmosphère. La technicienne aux mains froides qui s'occupait de son micro s'éloigna enfin, satisfaite de son travail. Soulagé que ce soit fini, Reid attrapa sans plus attendre sa chemise, l'enfila et la boutonna. JJ s'avança ensuite vers lui, ajusta le col de sa chemise et le serra dans ses bras… Il se raidit assez brusquement en la sentant contre lui.

Non, _sérieusement_, les contacts humains et lui…

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il repensa à l'interrogatoire de Morgan, mais chassa rapidement ces souvenirs. Heureusement, cet étalage dégoulinant de bons sentiments fut assez bref.

_-Fais attention à toi__, Spence' !_

Reid se pinça les lèvres.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas._

Reid adressa ensuite un sourire assez tendu à ses collègues, tentant de paraître confiant.

_-__Je vous promets à tous d'être prudent…En plus, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il m'arrive quelque chose : j'ai quatre agents pour me surveiller de près !_

Ce point le rassurait d'ailleurs énormément. Il ajouta, en plaisantant :

_-__Enfin, si je ne reviens pas entier, Morgan risque de faire un massacre ou de se vanter partout avec des "je vous l'avais dit"… Je me dois donc de rester en vie!_

Tous lui rendirent des sourires aussi crispés que le sien.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'inspecteur Timson qui respirait comme un bœuf asthmatique. Il s'épongea rapidement le visage avant de s'adresser à Reid, Emily et Hotch.

_-Excusez-moi, mais vous devriez y aller… Les autres sont déjà partis._

Spencer approuva lentement et prit une grande inspiration. Emily, mise en valeur par un t-shirt rouge assez décolleté et un jeans moulant, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Rossi lui lança un regard calme et confiant qui finit de le rassurer. Il respira encore profondément et sortit de la pièce investie par son équipe…

_Il fallait une première fois à tout__…_

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici, comme promis, le chapitre 3 que j'ai achevé durant mes vacances... Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Le murmure incessant des conversations l'isolait encore plus. Il lança un regard anxieux à son verre d'orangeade vide. Lentement, il s'amusa à faire glisser ses longs doigts sur la condensation. Il traça quelques traits indistincts... La déception grandissait en lui, au fil des minutes qui s'égrenaient.

_Rien. Personne. _

Pas même un type un peu louche à se mettre sous la dent... Et Morgan et Garcia ne lui adressaient plus un mot depuis un moment. Ils avaient fait, en une heure, le tour des blagues salaces, s'amusant de leur pauvre collègue qui se dandinait, mal à l'aise, sur son tabouret en les entendant parler de choses qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas s'imaginer.

Mais maintenant, le calme était revenu et il s'ennuyait ferme.

Il détestait la musique d'ambiance et les éclats de voix des personnes qui tapissaient les tables du fond, dans la partie restaurant. En fait, pour renforcer son sentiment d'isolement, il n'avait que peu de voisins : quelques habitués qui s'appuyaient sur le comptoir en bois pour noyer leur vie misérable.

Il soupira un peu et tourna la tête vers le fond du bar. Emily et Hotch se trouvaient à table, sur sa gauche, et parlaient avec animation. Ils étaient bluffant dans leur rôle de couple. Reid avait même dû se forcer à détacher ses yeux ébahis du visage détendu de son patron pour ne pas griller sa couverture. Jamais de sa vie, il ne l'avait vu sourire autant de fois en si peu de temps.

_Incroyable. _

Il espérait sincèrement que Garcia allait garder toutes les images de cette « _palpitante_ » opération.

Il soupira encore un peu, accoudé au bar, et continua à tracer des petites formes sur son verre. Soudain, la voix familière du barman l'interpella. Il leva vivement la tête.

_-Vous voulez autre chose ?_

Morgan se réveilla à son tour, railleur.

_« __Encore, une orangeade mais avec une paille, Monsieur. Et le menu enfant, aussi. »_

Reid contracta ses mâchoires. Il aurait préféré rester seul plutôt que d'entendre ce genre de commentaires. Il regarda son verre vide, hésita, puis finit par dire d'une voix qu'il espérait posée.

_-Une bière s'il vous plaît_.

Une voix plus aigüe et amusée susurra dans son oreille :

_« C'est qu'il devient un homme, notre génie ! »_

Spencer soupira doucement. Il regrettait le murmure ambiant désormais couvert par les commentaires de ses collègues. La musique de fond n'était finalement pas si mauvaise…

_« Attends, il faut voir s'il tient le coup… Une bière, tu t'imagines ! Hotch et Emily vont devoir le porter jusqu'au poste ! »_

Des rires lui déchirèrent le tympan. Reid se retint d'adresser un flot d'insultes à son micro… Etrangement, parler à son torse ne se faisait pas vraiment.

Pour se calmer, il fit craquer nerveusement les jointures de ses doigts, en attendant que les couinements intempestifs de Derek et Penelope cessent de polluer son oreillette. Spencer baissa la tête et observa ses chaussures, en colère.

_« Reid, attention ! »_

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement pour faire face à un pauvre ivrogne qui pleurnichait au dessus d'un bol de cacahuète. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Que devait-il voir ? Y-avait-il _réellement_ un suspect ?

_« Jolie fille sur ta gauche, mec ! Regarde cette jolie gazelle à la place de tes chaussures… Ca ferait plus naturel. Un homme de ton âge s'intéresse à ce genre de plaisir, Reid, et pas aux orangeades. »_

Spencer, rouge cramoisi, tourna à nouveau la tête vers le comptoir. Les yeux rivés sur les étagères couvertes de bouteilles, il endura une fois de plus les rires de ses collègues.

Amusant. Très amusant de le stresser. _A peine déplacé_.

Le barman lui apporta enfin sa bière, accompagnée de quelques cubes de fromages et des cacahuètes. Il grimaça. Comment pouvait-on avaler ces arachides alors que de récentes études scientifiques avaient démontré qu'il n'y pas moins de quatorze traces d'urine différentes dans ces petits bols servis dans les bars ?

Il lança un bref regard dégoûté à l'ivrogne sur sa gauche qui s'empiffrait de ces immondices, puis prit sa chope. Il but une gorgée.

Le liquide froid et amer se répandit dans sa bouche et lui brûla légèrement la gorge. Il retint une nouvelle mimique dégoûtée. Il détestait cette boisson. L'alcool, en général, en fait.

_«__ Ca va ? Ce n'est pas trop fort ? Ne tombe pas du tabouret ! »_

Il ignora la voix de Derek et les caquètements stupides de Garcia, pour se concentrer sur ce verre. Pour les narguer, il prit une grande inspiration et finit en quelques gorgées rapides la chope.

Le silence était momentanément revenu dans l'oreillette. Reid leva le bras et appela le barman.

_-Une autre, s'il vous plaît_.

_« Wow. Chéri, retiens-toi !__ Si tu finis saoul, Hotch risque de très mal le prendre… Surtout qu'il a déjà dépensé son stock annuel de sourires, de joie et de bonne humeur, là. »_

Spencer lança un regard distrait et un peu trouble vers la table de son patron. Lui et Emily se tenaient la main et discutaient joyeusement.

Sur ce point, Garcia n'avait pas tort… Il se promit d'arrêter après ce verre.

_« Haha ! Il n'y aurait que Reid pour être bourré après deux verres ! »_

Reid serra violemment son verre vide pour calmer son besoin irrépressible d'étrangler Derek... Il vit mentalement les yeux exorbités de son collègue, ses bras battant l'air désespérément pour se défaire de lui pendant qu'il écrasait sa trachée. Soudain, une main se posa sur son verre et le sortit brutalement de ses pensées meurtrières. Il sursauta brusquement et leva des yeux affolés vers... _le barman_.

Il lâcha ce cou imaginaire et bafouilla quelques piteuses excuses pendant l'homme reprenait le verre. Une nouvelle chope fut rapidement posée devant lui. Le barman lui lança un regard quelque peu circonspect, mais s'éloigna rapidement de lui pour astiquer quelques verres. Gêné, par cette évasion mentale peu glorieuse, il fixa un moment son verre, puis, malgré son dégoût et sa gêne, sirota le liquide glacé.

Comme un _homme_ le ferait dans un bar.

_« Tu vas avoir la gueule de bois, Reid ! »_

Il avait assez honte de l'avouer, mais Morgan n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Dés qu'il buvait un peu d'alcool, il avait mal à la tête le lendemain. Cependant, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, pour ne pas montrer que ses remarques le touchaient ou le déstabilisaient.

Peu à peu, il sentit une chaleur agréable animer son corps. L'amertume sur sa langue parut moins importante. Finalement, la bière n'était pas si mauvaise… Ses pensées devinrent plus légères et s'envolèrent dans sa tête comme des bulles de savon.

Machinalement, il prit une poignée de cacahuètes et grignota, tranquillement perché sur son tabouret, les arachides _saveur urée_. Une partie de lui avait remarqué que son corps en général si raide et si mal à l'aise, commençait à fondre et à glisser du tabouret.

_Il se sentait plutôt bien, en fait. _

Il avait envie de parler à son voisin qui pleurait toujours, en geignant après une certaine « _Suzie_ ». Mais le souffle de Garcia qui n'avait visiblement pas retiré son micro, le lui déconseillait fortement.

Il restait toujours en mission… _Et quelle mission _!

Il devait donc impérativement agir comme une personne sobre. Il ne pouvait pas poser d'actes étranges devant ses deux collègues, ni leur avouer qu'il se sentait déjà joyeux après deux chopes : _ils se moqueraient de lui à vie_.

Il finit plus calmement son verre. Et lentement s'immisça en lui un besoin plutôt pressant.

_La bière et ses vertus diurétiques…_

Précautionneusement, il quitta son siège, s'appuyant au comptoir et évitant tout geste brusque qui aurait pu trahir sa légère faiblesse et son manque de résistance face à l'acool. Il avança lentement, vers la droite, pour atteindre les toilettes.

_« Reid, tu marches de travers ! Tu vas foncer dans les tables ! »_

Il sursauta et s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du bar, les sens en alerte. Ses yeux balayèrent l'espace vide autour de lui et les personnes qui mangeaient en l'ignorant. _Aucune table_…

_« Hahaha ! C'est trop facile ! Tu gobes vraiment tout… N'empêche, ça n'a même pas eu l'air de t'étonner, cette remarque ! Quand tu rentreras, je te ferai souffler dans le ballon__, kid ! »_

Spencer émit un grognement, vexé. Quand il rentrerait au poste, de son côté, il lui ferait avaler son micro et l'oreillette, oui ! Furieux, il reprit son chemin vers les toilettes. Pour saupoudrer cette situation embarrassante de quelques remarques gênantes, Garcia –qu'il imaginait bien sous la forme d'un piranha nasillard- ajouta avec « _humour_ » :

_« Chéri, tu penses qu'il y a une équation capable de calculer la taille d'un objet grâce à l'intensité du bruit d'impact d'un liquide qui en sort ? »_

Il faillit s'étrangler et toussota violemment en poussant la porte des toilettes pour homme. Bien sûr, ils allaient l'entendre uriner… ! Ses collègues allaient avoir une jolie bande-son avec… _Non !_

Morgan était mort de rire, dans son oreillette.

_« Qui te dit qu'il y va pour « ça » ? »_

C'en était trop pour lui. Reid se mordit la lèvre, vraiment mal à l'aise. Cette soirée était sans aucun doute l'une des plus pénibles qu'il ait vécues… Qui plus est, il ne pouvait pas répondre à leurs vannes vicieuses qui tendaient tantôt vers l'obscène tantôt vers la scatologie, sans griller sa couverture.

Toujours en colère, il lança un regard inquiet aux quelques cabines blanches qui se détachaient des murs gris sales. _Personne. _Seul un type occupait une pissotière. Sans hésiter et sans se départir de sa colère qui décuplait sous les rires de ses « _amis _», il pénétra dans une des cabines, tourna le verrou et détacha fébrilement sa chemise, le souffle court.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Mais tant pis… C'était juste le temps d'uriner en paix... Loin de leurs rires sardoniques.

Les éclats de rire commençaient doucement à s'éteindre, pendant qu'il découvrait l'appareil posé sur son torse. Il fixa un instant le micro avant de pousser sans une once d'hésitation sur le bouton « _Off _».

Ses collègues se turent brusquement. Ils ne riaient plus, là.

_« Reid ? Reid, on t'entend plus...? Reid, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?»_

La voix paniquée de Garcia fit écho à celle de Morgan.

_« Il a débranché son micro!»_

Derek s'adressa encore à lui.

___«Merde! _Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas le droit de le coup...»

Il retira également son oreillette et la fourra dans sa poche, satisfait de les mettre à leur tour en colère. Enfin tranquille, il releva la planche de la cuvette et se soulagea en paix. Le glouglou de son urine chargée de bière pour seul compagnon.

Une fois l'opération finie, il tira la chasse et remit son oreillette en place. Il reboutonna également sa chemise.

_« …de merde ! Si tu ne rebranches pas ça tout de suite, j'appelle Hotch pour qu'il vienne te botter le cul ! Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'il n'y pas de caméra dans les toilettes ! »_

Spencer se délecta d'entendre l'inquiétude et la fureur de Morgan. Il sortit de sa cabine, remarqua distraitement que le type qui pissait, était parti et alla tranquillement se laver les mains. Bien sûr, son comportement était totalement immature, mais pas plus que le leur... et de toute façon, les chances pour que le tueur s'en prenne à lui, dans ce foutu bar étaient minimes!

_« REID ! Arrête de faire le con ! Dans deux minutes, je te jure que j'appelle le boss ! »_

Il singea Morgan en train de s'énerver, devant la glace. Soudain, un gémissement déchira le silence qui régnait dans la pièce et le fit sursauter.

_« Non, en fait je te laisse UNE minute ! »_

Paniqué et inquiet, il fronça les sourcils et sentit ses mains devenir moites. Il tourna la tête vers les cabines, tentant de faire fi des menaces de son ami. Toutes étaient libres. _Avait-il rêvé ?_ Lentement, il avança vers le fond des toilettes. Un courant d'air frais le fit frissonner. Il leva les yeux et remarqua enfin une fenêtre grand ouverte sur une ruelle. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

_« Cinquante-neuf… Cinquante-huit… »_

Sans doute, la fenêtre avait-elle grincé sur ses gonds… Il s'approcha encore un peu, dépassant les cabines, toujours aux aguets et peu rassuré par cette explication.

Il retint un cri de surprise.

Un homme était recroquevillé contre la dernière cloison. Reid posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et ses jambes vacillaient à cause du choc... et peut-être des deux bières. Cependant, le type avait l'air totalement inoffensif... Il semblait saoul et pleurait doucement. Reid plissa les yeux.

N'était-ce pas son voisin au comptoir ?

_-Eric… Eric…_

Visiblement pas : l'autre pleurnichait plutôt après "_Suzie_" et ne portait pas le même blouson. Spencer observa l'homme qui se tenait en boule, comme blessé. Enhardi par l'alcool et passablement inquiet, il s'approcha un peu après avoir pris une longue inspiration pour calmer les battements erratiques de son coeur.

_-Ca va, monsieur ?_

Un visage jeune mais plissé par la douleur se releva brusquement. Les yeux fous de l'inconnu étaient désormais rivés sur lui.

_-Tu céderas._

Reid fit un pas en arrière. Un mauvais pressentiment électrisa son corps. Il devait s'éloigner. Il posa une main légèrement tremblante sur sa chemise, cherchant le bouton « _On_ »…

_-Pardon ?_

_« Trente-et-un. Trente… »_

L'homme le dévisagea et lui sourit étrangement… Mal à l'aise, Reid recula encoren et tâtonna son torse fébrilement. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ce foutu bouton.

_Faites que Morgan appellent Hotch rapidement_, se surprit-il à songer.

_« Vingt-cinq, vingt-quatre… »_

Soudain, l'homme tapi à quelques mètres de lui, se leva d'un bond et fondit sur lui. Il le poussa violemment contre les urinoirs. Sa tête heurta le mur carrelé dans un bruit sourd et, sonné, il se rattrapa de justesse à la pissotière. Une douleur aigüe partit de son crâne jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Il hoqueta violemment de douleur lorsqu'un autre poing s'abattit sur sa pommette. Il s'effondra à plat ventre sur le sol et sentit son micro se rompre sous son poids. L'air dans ses poumons fut violemment projeté dans la pièce et il fut incapable de crier. Son oreillette tomba à terre.

Il gémit et essaya de se relever, pour gagner la sortie, pour reprendre son souffle et pousser un cri…. Mais son assaillant s'assit alors sur son bassin, rendant impossible toute tentative de fuir.

_-Tu me cèderas, Eric…_

Une morsure froide et désagréable troua sa peau. _Une aiguille_… Sa vision de la pièce devint trouble. Il poussa une dernière pitoyable plainte, regrettant sincèrement d'avoir éteint son micro… Un mince filet de sang coula sur sa joue… _Qui était cet Eric?_

Un voile noir tomba lentement sur ses yeux et une ultime pensée s'imprima en lui.

_Il avait échoué._

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu son agent se rendre aux toilettes. Sans se départir d'une attitude plutôt détendue, il attendait impatiemment son retour. Après quelques longues minutes, il lança un sourire crispé à Emily qui commençait elle aussi à s'inquiéter.

_-Je crois que je vais aller aux toilettes…_

Alors qu'il se levait, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Fébrile, il le sortit sous le regard soucieux de sa collègue. _Un message de Morgan_. Il eut soudainement un très mauvais pressentiment.

_« Reid a coupé son micro. Plus de contact avec lui depuis quelques minutes. »_

Le message était bref, mais alarmant. Sans un mot, comme dans un mauvais film, il contourna rapidement les tables et fonça aux toilettes. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Il resta interdit, immobile sur le pas de l'entrée. Une trace écarlate maculait le carrelage grisâtre. Une petite oreillette gisait à ses côtés, délaissée, telle une dépouille macabre. Reid avait dû la perdre dans la lutte.

_Oui, la lutte._

Un goût de déjà vu le paralysa. L'effroi phagocytait ses gestes… L'amère vérité était inscrite sur le sol.

Il avait envoyé Reid dans la gueule du loup.

_Une fois de plus…_

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Un grand merci pour votre patience et vos reviews! Voici enfin le chapitre 4 -comme promis, donc-... Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans ses tempes, recouvrant le brouhaha éparpillé des gens qui s'activaient autour de lui. Un vent frais aux odeurs de pin lui fouetta le visage tandis qu'il avançait, tel un automate, vers une entrée béante et lumineuse. Ses jambes cotonneuses le portèrent à l'intérieur. Une impression dérangeante de déjà vu lui retourna l'estomac, tandis que la panique se lovait dans sa poitrine.

_Il étouffait presque._

Ignorant le crissement des pneus de la voiture de ses autres collègues, il resta planté sur le parquet. L'endroit fourmillait de flics et de témoins potentiels. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur cette « scène de crime » tellement familière. Sa gorge se noua violemment lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur le bar.

Le siège de Reid était vide. _Abandonné_.

Un instant, sa vue se brouilla. Il cligna rapidement des paupières pour faire disparaître les larmes qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il devait impérativement ne pas trop s'impliquer, sinon, il risquait de commettre des erreurs.

Il devait rester concentré sur l'affaire.

Il fixa encore un instant ce tabouret en bois avant de continuer à observer l'endroit. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, un monde irréel et impalpable… C'est avec horreur qu'il était passé à travers l'écran qui affichait, il y a quelques minutes encore, son pire cauchemar.

Tout était assourdi, autour de lui : les conversations résonnaient au loin, dans un bourdonnement indistinct... Tout le monde bougeait autour de lui, mais le monde semblait _mort_, ce soir.

Les bouteilles ambrées négligées sur les étagèrent regardaient d'un œil poussiéreux l'agitation qui avait envahi ce bar miteux et délaissé depuis bien des années par les nouvelles générations, tandis que les lampes jetaient une lumière crasseuse sur ce bar plus sinistre que jamais. L'endroit sentait le vieux, l'usé et le tabac froid.

Un frisson parcourut son dos. Etrangement, tout lui semblait sombre et désespérant, dans cet endroit scruté, épousseté et photographié par une dizaine de personnes.

Soudain, une main lourde se posa sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement tressaillir. Il se retourna pour faire face à JJ et Rossi qui venaient d'arriver sur les lieux du « _crime_ ». Ce dernier lui tenait fermement l'épaule, comme s'il tentait de le raccrocher à la réalité qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas totalement à admettre.

_-Ca va ?_

La question articulée avec une certaine raideur semblait rhétorique. Que répondre à ceci lorsque son ami venait d'être enlevé par un psychopathe ? Et ce, sous ses yeux !

Derek se racla difficilement la gorge et répondit calmement.

_-Ca ira mieux lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé._

Il se dégagea vivement et partit vers la droite. Ses pas étrangement lents recouvrèrent momentanément la cavalcade de son cœur et une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Il vit cette porte tant redoutée ouverte devant lui. Il entendit le vague crépitement des flashs et leurs déflagrations aveuglantes qui projetaient son ombre sur le sol.

Un homme se tenait bien raide dans la pièce carrelée, à côté d'une femme brune. Une bouffée de colère remonta dans sa gorge serrée.

Il entra et fondit sans autre préambule vers son patron.

_-Je vous l'avais dit ! Il n'était PAS prêt !_

Hotch se retourna vivement. Son visage crispé par l'inquiétude fut d'abord parcourut par une expression surprise, puis irritée.

_-Morgan ! Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit._

L'agent ne se calma pas pour autant. Ignorant totalement l'équipe scientifique à pied d'œuvre, ses collègues et l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire qui le suivaient, il continua à évacuer sa colère.

_-Vous l'avez envoyé dans la gueule du loup ! Il va peut-être… par VOTRE faute, Hotch ! __Vous n'aviez pas à…_

Hotch s'emporta à son tour et le coupa brutalement.

_-Et toi, Morgan, tu n'avais pas à le pousser à couper son micro ! Tu as agi d'une manière basse et totalement déplacée alors que Reid était dans une position délicate et que tu étais censé surveiller ses arrières. Le seul responsable de l'échec de cette mission, c'est toi !_

Un silence gêné suivit ce discours enflammé. Morgan, interloqué, en colère et bien obligé d'admettre qu'Hotch avait raison sur ce point, soutint un instant le regard noir de son patron puis baissa les yeux. Garcia avait contacté Hotch, après son départ… Elle avait dû lui expliquer les raisons qui avaient poussé Reid à commettre cette imprudence. Morgan avait beau décharger sa culpabilité sur son patron, ce dernier avait parfaitement raison.

A cause de sa négligence et de sa désinvolture, Reid avait été _enlevé_.

Cependant, si Hotch l'avait écouté dés le départ et n'avait pas envoyé Spencer dans ce bar, il ne lui serait rien arrivé… Il ne serait entre les mains d'un malade, à l'heure qu'il était.

Ses jambes vacillèrent un instant lorsqu'il imagina ce qui allait arriver à son jeune collègue par sa faute. La voix d'Emily brisa le silence.

_-Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher les coupables… La seule personne qui peut être incriminée, c'est l'unsub. __Nous devons rester concentrés sur un objectif : retrouver le plus rapidement possible Reid… Et ce n'est pas en nous chamaillant comme des gosses que nous y arriverons._

Derek, amer, acquiesça lentement. Il savait qu'il devait momentanément oublier ses problèmes de conscience et sa colère contre Hotch. Son patron ne répondit pas, mais il semblait approuver les dires de Prentiss. L'ambiance tendue était redescendue d'un cran.

Morgan poussa un soupir et observa enfin la pièce. Il eut un léger haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il aperçut la trainée incarnate sur le sol gris. L'oreillette qu'il avait donné si peu de temps auparavant à Spencer demeurait seule et abandonnée sur le carrelage.

Il ressentit un violent pincement dans sa poitrine en se remémorant ces derniers moments.

Il jeta un œil aux alentours, pendant que le souffle erratique et bruyant de l'inspecteur Timson se rapprochait de lui.

_-Il y a très certainement eu lutte… La police scientifique a trouvé des cheveux et quelq__ues traces de sang, sur ce mur, à cet endroit…_

Il désigna d'une main flasque une légère trace écarlate sur laquelle s'affairait un technicien. Derek évita d'imaginer Reid se faire maltraiter dans cette pièce, alors qu'il comptait stupidement les secondes avant d'appeler Hotch.

La voix blanche de JJ résonna à son tour, plus proche, dans son dos. Morgan avait l'impression d'être un peu plus ancré dans la réalité qu'à son arrivée.

_-Mais comment notre homme a-t-il pu le sortir d'ici ?_

Derek désigna une fenêtre rectangulaire.

_-Par la fenêtre ?_

Hotch haussa les épaules.

_-Selon le propriétaire, elle est__ fermée à clé depuis des ann…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Rossi parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la fenêtre, devançant un Morgan toujours hébété, et l'ouvrit sans encombre sous le regard étonné de ses collègues.

David examina rapidement le châssis élimé.

_-Elle a été forcée._

Tous frissonnèrent en imaginant la scène dans leurs esprits aiguisés. Reid, assommé, engloutit par cette fenêtre aveugle…

Rompant l'immobilité qui glaçait la pièce, d'un accord tacite, les techniciens se penchèrent sur la fenêtre pour y prélever des indices, tandis que d'autres sortaient pour passer au peigne fin la ruelle sur laquelle elle donnait.

Morgan les regarda distraitement s'éloigner, puis replongea son regard vers ce rectangle sombre qui contrastait avec les murs clairs… Son corps entier brûlait de culpabilité… La douleur sous-jacente palpitait sous sa peau.

_Il se sentait perdu._

* * *

Une douleur étrangement familière électrisa un instant son crâne, parcourant son cuir chevelu, sa nuque, son dos et ses membres. Lentement, les élancements se dispersèrent dans son corps étalé sur une moquette rugueuse qui dégageait une odeur de poussière et de moisi. Le brouillard qui voilait en partie ses pensées se dissipa, laissa une place toute fraîche à une panique sans nom.

Les souvenirs de la veille –_plus ou moins ?_- lui revenaient brutalement en mémoire. Il bougea légèrement ses mains et ses pieds. Le tueur ne l'avait pas ligoté... La douleur transperça à nouveau sa tête.

_Le mur…_ L'étrange inconnu l'avait poussé contre le mur et il s'était cogné.

Il gémit doucement et ouvrit les yeux, pour se situer. Malgré l'obscurité, il vit à moins d'un mètre de lui, les pieds d'une petite table en bois et un peu plus loin, une étagère vide. Précautionneusement, il s'assit en prenant appuis sur ses bras, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de lui.

La pièce vacilla un instant autour de lui avant de se stabiliser.

Son souffle court résonnait bruyamment dans l'espace clos et vide. Quelques meubles de mauvaise qualité couvraient les murs défraîchis d'une petite salle à manger.

Reid tourna doucement la tête et aperçut une fenêtre condamnée par des planches de bois maladroitement clouées au mur, qui laissait filtrer une faible lumière blafarde, et trois portes ouvertes. D'un côté un salon et la cuisine, de l'autre un couloir, tout aussi sombres que cette pièce. Son esprit embrumé sautillait frénétiquement dans sa tête, accentuant son mal de tête. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait et pourquoi. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait emmené ici et s'il était seul ou non.

Il s'arrêta de respirer et de bouger, pour sonder une quelconque présence… _Aucun bruit, aucun murmure…_

Etrangement, ce calme était quelque part plus effrayant. Il s'était déjà réveillé une fois, dans l'antre d'un tueur en série, mais jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur qu'à cet instant précis où, livré à lui-même, dans le noir, il devait trouver des réponses et survivre.

Il tourna lentement son buste vers la porte menant au couloir et sentit sa peau tirailler au niveau de son torse.

_Le micro_.

Fébrilement, il toucha sa poitrine de la main... Mais le micro avait littéralement implosé sous son poids lorsqu'il était tombé.

Spencer trembla légèrement : il ne pouvait donc pas communiquer avec ses collègues. Sans information sur le tueur, sans contact direct ou indirect avec son équipe, il avait l'impression d'être aussi impuissant que les victimes qui l'avaient précédé en ces lieux.

Il risquait de subir tout ce qu'ils avaient subi…

Reid hoqueta de peur et se leva brusquement, faisant fi du tournis qui le happait. Il manqua de retomber au sol, mais se mit tout de même à parcourir frénétiquement la pièce en courant, cédant totalement à la panique. Il se jeta sur la fenêtre condamnée et tira inutilement sur les planches bien fixées.

Il abandonna rapidement et, sans réfléchir, fonça dans le couloir… La porte d'entrée s'y trouvait. Priant un dieu auquel il n'avait jamais cru, il courut jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la seule issue à ce calvaire et s'acharna sur la poignée qui ne céda pas d'un pouce. Il remarqua ensuite des interrupteurs, sur sa droite.

_De la lumière… _

Il s'empressa de les enclencher, en vain. L'unsub avait sans doute coupé le courant.

Des larmes de désespoir se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il repartit sur ses pas, ignorant le vieil escalier branlant qui menait à l'étage. Il avait l'horrible impression de se trouver dans une bicoque hantée, en plein cauchemar.

Sa tête lui hurlait d'arrêter et ses jambes flageolantes supportaient péniblement son poids… _Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner_. Il traversa la salle à manger vide et déboula dans le salon. Une vieille télévision trônait sur un petit meuble bancal et faisait face à un canapé déchiré. Deux fenêtres condamnées se moquèrent de sa détresse et l'incitèrent à retourner dans la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réveillé.

Il était pris de nausées et de crampes, mais continua à courir, en pleurant à gros sanglots, désormais.

_Il allait crever ici… Il devait trouver une issue._

Soudain, il trébucha maladroitement sur son pied droit et tomba lourdement sur la moquette. Les effluves passées qu'elle dégageait, s'intensifièrent brutalement. Il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler ou vomir… Voire les deux en même temps.

Il se releva péniblement, mais se remit aussitôt à trotter jusqu'à la cuisine, ignorant une fois de plus la douleur dans sa tête et ses membres. La table de travail était usée et sale et le frigo jauni se dressait pitoyablement à côté des plaques de cuisson noires.

Une odeur dérangeante de brûlé régnait dans la pièce. Reid n'osa pas imaginer comment elle avait été produite… Il chassa aussitôt les images immondes qui le submergeaient et, prenant appui sur la petite table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, il balaya fébrilement la petite pièce des yeux et fit à nouveau face à une fenêtre obstruée.

Il poussa un gémissement lamentable et, entre ses larmes, observa ses mains qui tremblaient convulsivement.

_Il devait__ sortir d'ici_.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière, perdu et angoissé, puis se remit à courir, sans hésiter, vers le couloir.

Une fois dans l'étroit conduit, il scruta l'ombre noire de l'escalier… Sa respiration erratique et les battements de son cœur retentissaient bruyamment dans ses oreilles. Il laissa glisser ses yeux sur une petite commode surmontée d'un vase ébréché qui recueillait les restes séchés de quelques fleurs -décoration désuète et étrange en ces lieux maudits-, puis sur les marches…

Après une longue hésitation, il s'élança dans l'escalier, s'appuyant sur la rampe pour ne pas s'écrouler. Peut-être le tueur allait-il rentrer d'une minute à l'autre… Il devait impérativement visiter toutes les pièces avant son retour.

Essoufflé comme jamais, il arriva au premier et dernier étage de la maison. Son regard paniqué parcourut rapidement la sombre artère qui menait à quatre portes. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit la première, sur sa droite, et buta contre un mur d'obscurité. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que cette pièce contenait… Il préféra ne pas entrer, parcourut de frissons et de tremblements…

_Il avait trop peur du noir._

Il revint dans le couloir qui baignait dans une pénombre moins dense que cette pièce et ouvrit rapidement la première porte sur sa gauche. Une pièce tout aussi sombre que l'autre.

Découragé, il courut jusqu'à la troisième porte et l'ouvrit violemment. Une clarté énigmatique régnait en maître et l'éblouit momentanément... Un vent frais s'engouffra dans le couloir. Reid écarquilla les yeux.

_Une fenêtre ouverte._

Une forte odeur d'humus flottait dans l'air… La brise agitait de grands et fins rideaux blancs. Il s'agissait d'une grande chambre assez propre à côté du reste de la maison… Un lit fait occupait une partie de l'espace, avec une petite table de nuit et une garde-robe en bois.

Interloqué, Spencer s'avança vers cette issue trop belle pour être réelle… La lune projetait une lueur diffuse et fantasmagorique… Il entraperçut son reflet livide dans le miroir de la garde-robe, mais continua à marcher droit vers la fenêtre. Fébrilement, il se pencha pour voir à quelle hauteur il se trouvait…

_Environ__ quatre mètres_, conjectura-t-il par rapport à la hauteur des arbres aux alentours.

Soudain, une poigne de fer se referma comme un étau autour de sa poitrine et de ses bras et un souffle chaud parcourut sa nuque. Un corps robuste se plaqua contre le sien pendant qu'il poussait un cri d'horreur. Il tenta de se débattre, mais il était parfaitement immobilisé.

_-Lâchez-moi ! LACHEZ-MOI !__ Pitié… !_

La panique et les sanglots se mêlaient pitoyablement à ses supplications… Il sentit des lèvres humides se plaquer contre son oreille droite et une voix susurrante et légèrement traînante résonna dans son crâne douloureux.

_-Tu veux déjà me quitter, Eric ?... Tu veux m'abandonner ?... _

Spencer essaya de se calmer et secoua la tête, aussi bien pour reprendre ses esprits, que pour répondre au tueur. Il sentait la tension sous-jacente, l'explosion du volcan arriver.

_-__Non…Et… Je… Je ne m'appelle pas Eric… Je m'appelle Spencer Reid !_

Il souhaitait ramener cet homme à la réalité. Bien sûr, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il devait éviter de lui dire qu'il travaillait pour le FBI –le tueur risquait de paniquer et de le tuer tout de suite-, mais il devait au moins légèrement s'humaniser et ne plus être _son objet_.

_-Menteur._

Soudain, les bras immobiles qui l'enserraient le projetèrent violemment contre la garde-robe et il percuta de plein fouet le miroir qui implosa. Une pluie argentée et acérée tomba en même temps que lui sur le sol. Il poussa une plainte étouffée et sentit le sang couler sur ses joues. A moitié assommé, il resta sur le sol et vit, à travers ses paupières presque closes, des chaussures boueuses se rapprocher de lui.

Des doigts désagréables parcoururent son cou et bientôt, il sentit une lanière en cuir glisser sur sa nuque.

_Un collier… ?_

L'homme, à contre-jour, se mit en face de lui. Ses yeux avides brillaient dans ce clair-obscur…

_-__Cède-moi…_

Après quelques secondes, Spencer articula doucement, d'une voix éraillée.

_-Non…_

Une partie de lui savait que sa survie dépendait de son endurance… _De ce refus_. Ayant vu les corps des victimes, il se doutait –_ou plutôt, craignait de savoir_- ce que cet homme attendait de lui… et jamais il ne lui donnerait.

_Plutôt crever que de le__ laisser profiter de lui._

Un sourire éclatant fit écho à cette réponse et le sortit de ses pensées.

_-Tu cèderas, Eric. Tout le monde cède toujours… Et j'ai les moyens de te faire céder._

Reid ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté.

_Ca aussi, une partie de lui le savait._

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

Ses longs doigts parfaitement manucurés tapotaient pensivement sur les plis de son pantalon fait sur mesure tandis que ses yeux passaient sans cesse d'un tableau recouvert d'images plus horribles les unes que les autres, à ses collègues qui se tortillaient nerveusement sur leurs sièges, tout en sondant les abysses de leur conscience. Morgan était visiblement miné par la disparition de son ami, tout comme Hotch qui était plus fermé que d'habitude. Garcia se trémoussait sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide, tandis que Rossi et JJ lisaient consciencieusement les rapports préliminaires de la police scientifique…

Lentement, Emily porta à ses lèvres une tasse de café noir et but une longue gorgée infecte, mais indispensable pour rester éveillée.

La fatigue et la tension pesaient lourdement sur ses épaules encore vêtues d'un petit haut rouge. Comme si le poids du monde reposait sur elle, à ce moment précis…

Etait-ce si lourd à porter, _la peine, le doute et la culpabilité_?

Emily soupira lentement, oubliant cette question purement rhétorique, et fit lentement rouler ses épaules raidies. Les muscles de sa nuque et de son dos étaient douloureusement tendus, sous le joug de l'attente et de l'angoisse. Elle lança un bref coup d'œil à sa montre.

_03h36_.

La plupart des gens dormaient profondément, à cette heure tardive –voire matinale-… Et ce, sans se soucier de la nuit qui fondait sur certaines personnes. Une nuit qui ne recrachait que des ombres au coin des rues… _Ou aux abords des bois_, pensa-t-elle amèrement en regardant les photographies qui lui faisaient face.

Prentiss sentit sa gorge se serrer violemment lorsqu'elle imagina son frêle collègue quelque part, dehors, seul avec leur tueur. Bien qu'elle arrivât parfaitement à compartimenter ses sentiments et à cacher aux autres ses troubles personnels qui, selon elle, ne devaient jamais entacher son travail, les émotions la percutaient souvent de plein fouet. _Comme les autres._

Mais elle arrivait en général à rester de marbre, même face aux pires atrocités.

Jouer les insensibles était tout à fait réalisable lorsque les visages torturés et défigurés qui défilaient sous ses yeux étaient de simples inconnus… Mais ici, tout devenait insupportable et son esprit embrumé par la fatigue substituait sans cesse le doux visage de Spencer à celui des autres victimes.

Qui plus est, elle se sentait presque mise à nu lorsqu'elle voyait les regards affutés et fatigués de ses collègues se poser sur les signes visibles de l'anxiété qui la gagnait et contre laquelle elle ne pouvait se battre.

_Que__ faisait-on subir à Reid à cet instant précis ?_ _Allait-il survivre ?_ _Allaient-ils le retrouver à temps ? Quel était le but du tueur ? _

Toutes ces questions prenaient une nouvelle dimension lorsqu'un ami proche était impliqué… Son professionnalisme ne pouvait résister face à cet instinct presque maternel qu'elle ressentait pour le benjamin de l'équipe.

_Non, elle ne pouvait lutter contre le désarroi et les affres dans lesquelles elle plongeait._

Emily secoua doucement la tête, pour chasser une énième hypothèse quant aux tortures qu'enduraient en ce moment Spencer et fixa sa montre.

Les secondes s'essoufflaient à mesure que l'heure des constatations approchait. Ils attendaient effectivement le rapport du légiste qui, devant ces évènements d'une importante gravité, avait travaillé toute la nuit pour leur donner de quoi avancer.

Le rapport devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes… Plus que quelques tours pour la trotteuse, avant qu'ils n'aient assez d'éléments pour élaborer un profil plus posé et plus solide que celui qui se formait déjà dans leurs esprits.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'imposant Timson dont chaque parcelle de peau tremblotait allègrement.

Il tenait dans sa main droite des copies du rapport d'autopsie.

_-Voici !_

Il distribua le tout, hâtivement. Emily s'empressa d'ouvrir le dossier et se plongea, sans un mot, dans une lecture fiévreuse. Quelques mots, quelques phrases s'imprimèrent en elle, violemment.

_«… Côtes cassées… », « …hématomes importants sur le tronc… », « …brûlures aux deuxième et troisième degrés __à divers endroits… », « …brûlures au deuxième degré situées au niveau du cou, sans doute provoquées par une sorte de collier électrique…», « …viol commis peu de temps avant la mort … », «… nécrophilie… »,…_

_Cause de la mort : « Hémorragie due à une plaie située au niveau de l'abdomen et sans doute provoquée par un couteau de chasse. »_

Prentiss était submergée par la nausée et la panique : plus ces mots revenaient sous ses yeux, plus son esprit avait le loisir d'imaginer ce que l'unsub réservait à Spencer…

La voix grave d'Hotch la fit soudainement sursauter.

_-Un collier électrique… Sans doute pou__r pouvoir asservir ses victimes, pour les maîtriser et les déshumaniser…_

La voix calme de Rossi fit écho à celle d'Hotch.

_-Notre h__omme humilie ainsi ses victimes en leur passant un collier autour du cou, comme à un animal de compagnie. Ensuite, il les torture, les viole et les tue._

Morgan, pensif, bien que visiblement défait par ce qu'il venait de lire, rajouta lentement :

_-Remarquez que les viols se sont passés peu de temps avant et après la mort… Peut-être est-ce le but de notre homme…_

JJ passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, tout en essayant de garder son calme.

_-Selon toi, l'unsub torturerait les victimes jusqu'à ce que…_

Morgan acquiesça fermement.

_-Jusqu'à ce qu'elles __lui « cèdent »._

Emily se mordit la lèvre et participa enfin au débat. Sa voix lui sembla venir d'étrangement loin.

_-Et une fois qu'elles ont cédé à ses fantasmes et accepté d'entrer dans son sordide jeu, il les tue__… Mais il nous est difficile voire impossible de déterminer les règles de ce jeu et quel est exactement le fantasme de notre homme, sans éléments supplémentaires._

Un silence troublé par la respiration haletante de l'inspecteur s'installa.

_C__ombien de temps Reid allait-il résister au tueur ?_

Un frisson parcourut l'équipe tandis que toutes leurs pensées convergeaient vers cette même et unique question.

Soudain, la voix fluette et tremblante de Garcia s'éleva, à l'opposé de la table.

_-Euh… Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué… mais… sur les photos… Enfin, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit import…_

Excédé et rompu par la fatigue, Hotch la coupa brutalement.

_-Parle, Garcia !_

Autant Pénélope était à l'aise au bout du fil, autant devant Hotch et –surtout- Rossi, elle avait tendance à s'effacer et à ne pas trop oser montre son caractère exubérant.

Sans se faire attendre et dans un flot continu de mots au débit très rapide, elle se mit dés lors à déballer ce qu'elle avait à dire :

_-J'ai remarqué que sur les photos des brûlures situées au niveau du cou, on pouvait apercevoir des lettres__ -un mot ?- imprimées dans les plaies. Sans doute la marque du collier utilisé par le tueur voire –et ô quelle chance nous aurions si c'était le cas- un numéro de série. Je pourrais peut-être utiliser un programme pour mieux les discerner et nous pourrions ainsi demander aux magasins spécialisés quels clients ont acheté ce produit… Ils doivent bien avoir un livre de compte ou des caméras de surveillance. Ca réduirait déjà considérablement notre liste de suspect… Enfin, c'est à vous de voir si c'est une bonn…_

David, émerveillé devant le sens de l'observation de l'analyste qui se trémoussait, visiblement mal à l'aise sur son siège, la coupa :

_-C'est une excellente idée ! Bien vu, Garcia._

La jeune femme rougit violemment et bafouilla quelques mots.

_-Merci, monsieur…_

Hotch approuva.

_-Très bien vu, effectivement. Mets-toi rapidement là-dessus, pendant que nous étoffons notre profil__ sur base de ces nouveaux éléments… Nous n'avons pas énormément de temps devant nous._

Garcia opina rapidement avant de se mettre à pianoter sur son ordinateur portable avec conviction…

Emily regarda l'heure. _4h30._

Le temps passait trop rapidement…

_Et chaque seconde mettait à rude épreuve __l'endurance de Reid…_

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être figé autour de lui, même le souffle glacial du vent s'était interrompu. La chambre énigmatique tournait devant ses yeux troublés par un fin voile pourpre.

Sa tête était lourde, comme sur le point d'éclater. L'homme en contre-jour le fixait toujours, sans bouger, menace constante et horriblement oppressante. Des larmes coulaient paresseusement sur les joues de Spencer qui tremblait comme une feuille.

_-Tu as tout sali._

Reid sursauta violemment mais ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. L'homme, se releva brusquement et quitta la pièce sans prendre la peine de l'éclaircir.

_Il avait prononcé cette phrase__ comme un reproche sans appel. _

Le jeune homme au sol trembla de plus belle. Sa tête lui hurlait de se lever, de profiter de l'absence du tueur pour tenter sa chance, pour passer par cette fenêtre ouverte, mais son corps était engourdi par le choc, paralysé et cloué au sol, sur des éclats de miroir…

L'inconnu ne lui laissa cependant pas trop le temps de gamberger et revint rapidement avec un seau d'eau et une petite brosse.

_-Lave._

Reid ferma un instant les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas les règles du jeu, ne savait pas ce qu'il devait accepter ou refuser de faire pour rester en vie. Il avait trop peu d'éléments en sa possession pour obéir ou désobéir à ce genre d'ordre. En bref, il était incapable d'agir sans avoir l'impression de signer à tout instant son arrêt de mort.

Soudain, un violent coup de pied le percuta au niveau de l'abdomen. Il étouffa un hoquet de douleur et de surprise qui mourut dans le vide foudroyant qui creusa son torse. Il haleta, gémit et toussa pour reprendre un souffle qui ne revenait pas.

Impatient et furieux, l'homme au-dessus de lui, lui envoya sa semelle en pleine tête, projetant son visage contre les quelques morceaux de miroir encore accroché à la penderie.

Sonné, Reid sentit un liquide chaud couler dans son cou, tandis qu'une bouffée d'air remplissait à nouveau ses poumons…

_-LAVE ! TU SALIS TOUT ! _

Devant la fureur de son tortionnaire, Spencer tenta de se relever pour reprendre ses esprits et se mettre à la tâche… Soudain, une douleur innommable électrisa tout son corps qui s'effondra à nouveau dans les débris. Il sentit à peine les éclats entailler ses genoux et son ventre…

Ses membres tremblèrent violemment et son cou sembla sur le point d'imploser durant quelques secondes. Le choc fut aussi bref que terrible. Il sentit une chaude moiteur se répandre lentement entre ses jambes. Hagard, il vit une tâche sombre ramper sur son pantalon et supposa, plus ou moins déconnecté de la réalité, qu'il s'était uriné dessus.

_-__A QUATRE PATTES ! SALE DEGUEULASSE ! PAUVRE CON !_

Incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, totalement hébété et paralysé par la douleur qu'il ressentait un peu partout, il ne put esquiver une gifle qui lui déchira la joue gauche.

_-NETTOIE ! _

Les hurlements tempétueux de bourreau résonnaient étrangement dans ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient horriblement. Machinalement, il s'empressa d'attraper la brosse de ses mains tremblantes, la trempa dans l'eau et se mit à frotter. Après quelques secondes, il réalisa l'urine qui salopait son pantalon et la position ô combien humiliante dans laquelle il était, et éclata en sanglots.

Sans s'arrêter de frotter et de ramasser les éclats, il tenta de faire fi de la honte qui le submergeait, et essaya d'aligner quelques pensées entre ses larmes. Son cou brûlait encore et était constellé de fourmillements désagréables.

_Le collier__…est…_ _électrique…_, supposa-t-il.

Il lança un bref coup d'œil à l'homme qui se tenait toujours à contre-jour, et remarqua une petite télécommande dans sa main gauche.

_Pas d'arme_. Juste cette minuscule chose permettant de contrôler ce foutu collier.

Son esprit élabora alors une tentative désespérée pour prendre la fuite tandis que son corps frottait inlassablement la moquette rougeâtre… Après tout, il lui suffisait de prendre la télécommande pour être à arme égale avec ce type qui ne semblait pas particulièrement musclé.

S'il n'agissait pas, quelles seraient ses chances de survivre en avançant à tâtons dans le fantasme d'un psychopathe déséquilibré ?

Pouvait-il réellement se reposer sur les capacités de son équipe à le retrouver rapidement ? _Disposaient-ils d'assez d'éléments pour ça ?_

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine.

Il tremblait aussi bien de peur que de froid… Son pantalon humide se collait désagréablement sur ses cuisses, lui rappelant sans cesse à quel point il se trouvait dans une situation avilissante et sans doute sans issue. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'image qu'il renvoyait à cet instant précis au tueur.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ces pensées et rinça la brosse avant de laver à nouveau le sol…

Mais… Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance en s'essayant _aux actes héroïques_ ?... Après tout, _« qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. »_

Il lança un coup d'œil fiévreux à la main de cet homme qui semblait prendre plaisir à le voir se soumettre à ses ordres… Il hésita quelques secondes, tout en frottant encore le sol.

_S'il échouait, les conséquences seraient terribles…_

Spencer ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement en imaginant ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire… _Mais il devait prendre ce risque_.

Lentement, il se mit sur ses pieds, tout en restant au sol… Ses jambes écorchées tremblaient violemment sous son poids. Il ferma un instant les yeux, se mordit la lèvre à sang et prit son courage à deux mains.

En moins d'une seconde, il lâcha la petite brosse, déplia douloureusement ses jambes engourdies et se jeta sur sa gauche, percutant son ravisseur de plein fouet. Il réussit, grâce à l'effet de surprise, à lui arracher la télécommande avant que l'homme ne tombe au sol en poussant un cri de rage.

Sans réfléchir, il courut vers la sortie de cette chambre maudite et déboula dans le couloir. Son cœur battait violemment dans ses tempes et la pièce chavirait à chaque enjambée. Il fonça droit vers l'escalier, tout en serrant fermement la petite télécommande dans le creux de sa paume moite. Il entendit vaguement derrière lui une série de jurons, mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

_Il devait courir._ Trouver une arme, de quoi se défendre… Dans la cuisine, par exemple !

Il commença péniblement à dévaler les escaliers, sur ses jambes encore ankylosées, rata une marche et tomba en avant.

L'impact de son corps sur l'escalier le fit pousser un cri de douleur. Il roula sur lui-même dans un grondement sourd, imprimant douloureusement les marches dans son dos, et finit par percuter le petit meuble en bas de l'escalier.

Sonné, mais encore conscient, il tenta de se relever, mais retomba aussitôt au sol dans une terrible plainte. Il porta ses mains à sa tête comme emplie d'aiguilles et remarqua aussitôt qu'il avait lâché la télécommande.

Il gémit de plus belle et rampa un peu, à sa recherche. Les pas lourds et tranquilles de son agresseur faisaient couiner les marches de bois élimées à quelques mètres de lui.

_Il savait que Reid ne pourrait pas aller plus loin._

Le jeune homme au sol sentit des larmes de désespoir rouler sur ses joues tandis que des nausées le submergeaient.

Dans un dernier effort, il s'appuya sur le petit meuble pour se redresser et attrapa le vase qui trônait sur celui-ci. Il aperçut enfin dans la pénombre les traits détendus de l'homme qui le suivait et qui descendait tranquillement les dernières marches. Il n'était visiblement pas plus vieux que lui.

_-Eric, lâche ça._

Spencer trembla légèrement et articula lentement, d'une voix blanche.

_-Je… m'appelle Spencer…_

Sans hésiter, il lui lança maladroitement le vase. D'un geste vif, l'unsub l'esquiva et il alla se briser contre l'escalier. Les jambes de Spencer cédèrent à nouveau et il tomba au sol.

Le jeune homme sentit le monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et entendit le souffle erratique du tueur se rapprocher. Une main ferma l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux, le souleva à moitié du sol et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière.

_-Comment as-tu osé faire ça? COMMENT ? BATARD !_

Il le repoussa violemment au sol. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement pitoyable, rompu par la douleur qui émanait de son corps meurtri. Le tueur fit quelques pas autour de lui. Reid ouvrit les yeux et le vit se baisser pour ramasser la télécommande encore intacte.

Il se mit à sangloter silencieusement, s'attendant à tout instant à se faire électrocuter… A la place, la main s'empara à nouveau de ses cheveux et le força à se remettre sur ses jambes cotonneuses. Le tueur rapprocha son visage du sien… Spencer sentit ses lèvres frôler les siennes et inspira son haleine mentholée.

_-Je vais t'apprendre ce qui arrive aux garçons désobéissants…_

Reid voulut détourner son visage, hurler, s'éloigner de lui, mais il le tenait fermement par les cheveux.

Son ravisseur se plaqua contre lui et passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres ensanglantées. Le souffle du tueur devint rauque tandis que Reid se débattait légèrement contre son corps, pour s'éloigner de cette bouche qui le répugnait.

_-Tu m'appartiens… Tu es à moi, Eric… Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire du mal… Tu n'as aucun droit… __Mais moi, par contre…Je peux te faire… TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX !_

A ces mots, il le repoussa violemment en arrière et Spencer percuta à nouveau le meuble en bois qui s'affaissa brutalement sous son poids… Groggy et à nouveau au sol, il ne réussit même pas à hurler comme son bon sens le lui dictait.

La salive de son agresseur lui brûlait les lèvres et le dégoûtait profondément. Sa respiration haletante et entrecoupée de hoquets atterrés, contrastait avec celle de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Des yeux avides le fouillaient, rythmés par un souffle rauque et bestial. Un sourire étira les lèvres du tueur.

_-Si tu cèdes, j'oublie ceci…_

Reid gémit pitoyablement et secoua la tête. Le visage de son ravisseur se referma brutalement. Il fit quelques pas vers lui, plus menaçant que jamais et posa une main ferme sur sa nuque.

_-Tant pis pour toi…_

Il le força à se relever sur ses jambes flageolantes et le fit avancer vers la pièce où il s'était réveillé. Spencer pleurait doucement, incapable de ne pas imaginer le pire…

_Quel châtiment allait-il recevoir ?_

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

__

Désolée pour l'attente... J'ai énormément de travail en ce moment et je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire...

_Enfin, bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer cette fanfiction!_

**Chapitre 6**

Une lueur blafarde tombait sur son visage aux traits tirés. Son regard vide sondait un miroir sale, à la recherche d'un espoir, d'une issue et d'un regain d'énergie. Lentement, il ouvrit le robinet et mit ses mains en coupe pour recueillir une poignée insaisissable d'eau. Il contempla un instant le liquide insipide qui glissait sur ses mains et qui s'échappait entre ses doigts.

Sa peau fourmillait et s'éveillait lentement. Il palpait doucement la réalité…

Il pencha brusquement la tête et s'aspergea le visage à plusieurs reprises. Il avait besoin d'être vif, d'être parfaitement conscient… Pourtant la fatigue lui ceignait les paupières et les pensées.

Lourds comme des pierres tombales, ses cils voilaient ses yeux.

Seules la peur et la culpabilité le maintenaient éveillé. Et cette même peur épuisait son souffle erratique qui embuait la vitre glacée en face lui.

Morgan se frotta les yeux et essuya rapidement son visage fatigué.

Chaque minute sonnait comme une condamnation pour Reid, une inexorable descente en enfer pour le si fragile benjamin de l'équipe. Un énième frisson parcourut le dos de Morgan et il ne put s'empêcher de se courber légèrement.

_L'horreur de la situation pesait lourd sur ses épaules._

Il prenait désormais toute la responsabilité des souffrances qu'endurait et qu'endurerait Spencer. Après tout, sans ses blagues stupides, ils auraient pu prendre le tueur sur le fait et Reid serait sans doute, en ce moment-même, avec eux, dans le jet, pour rentrer en Virginie… Il serait pelotonné sur un siège et dormirait paisiblement, inconscient du danger auquel il avait échappé.

_Si seulement…_

Morgan gémit doucement et s'arracha à ces images et pénibles théories. Il devait s'accrocher à la réalité pour réparer cette lourde erreur… Et il savait que les _« si seulement… »_ le faisaient plutôt reculer. Les _« si seulement… »_ n'aidaient personne et n'avaient jamais fait avancer le monde… Il devait donc arrêter de penser à ce qu'aurait été hier pour pouvoir bâtir un demain à la mesure de ses espoirs.

Il lança un nouveau regard à son visage rongé par la culpabilité.

D'autre part, il savait pertinemment que l'équipe ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce faux pas si Reid mourait, tout comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui-même s'absoudre.

_Jamais…_

Il posa deux mains fermes sur le rebord de l'évier, s'appuya lourdement et ferma les yeux. Il sursauta brusquement en entendant une voix hésitante, derrière lui.

_-Morgan ?... _

Il fit violemment volte-face et se redressa devant JJ, dissimulant avec peine sa fatigue et ses tremblements.

_-Garcia a quelque chose ? Il est déjà l'heure de livrer le profil ?_

La jeune femme secoua tristement la tête et repoussa d'un geste machinal une mèche blonde qui passait devant ses yeux.

_-Non, pas encore… Et nous parlerons aux policiers dans une grosse heure._

Le dos tendu de Derek s'affaissa légèrement de déception et d'impuissance.

_-Ok._

Visiblement gênée, JJ détourna les yeux et lança un regard plus ou moins hésitant et ennuyé aux urinoirs.

_-Morgan… Tu sembles fatigué…_

Derek fronça les sourcils, suspicieux, mais répondit du tac au tac.

_-Non._

L'agent de liaison planta brusquement ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

_-Morgan, tu devrais aller te reposer une heure. Tu tiens à peine debout._

Derek serra violemment les mâchoires pour contenir sa colère.

_-Je ne dormirai pas tant que Reid est dehors en train de se faire… par un monstre ! Je suis encore parfaitement capable de réfléchir et de faire mon boulot._

Sa voix s'était brisée sur un mot impossible à concevoir. Sa collègue lui lança un regard triste.

_-Tu n'as rien à __nous prouver Morgan… Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens… Durant l'enquête Hankel, j'avais la terrible impression que tout était de ma faute. Mais crois-moi, il faut passer au-delà de ce sentiment pour pouvoir avancer. Si tu refuses de te reposer à cause de cette culpabilité, tu ne nous seras d'une aucune utilité._

Derek secoua la tête, furieux.

_-Je dois rester éveillé, réfléchir et trouver le moyen de le ramener! Il le faut ! Je ne peux pas perdre mon temps à dormir… de toute manière, je__ ne pourrai jamais plus dormir tant qu'il ne sera pas de retour dans l'équipe… C'est impossible, JJ. _

Un silence pesant fit échos à ses paroles. Jennifer soutint un instant son regard déterminé et finit par lever les bras en signe d'impuissance.

_-Soit. Mais Morgan, quoi que te dise ta conscience, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui arrive. Personne dans l'équipe ne l'est. _

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle sortit des toilettes pour hommes et le laissa à nouveau seul face à lui-même. La colère s'ajoutait désormais à la peur, à la fatigue et à la culpabilité. Personne ne pouvait ressentir cette douleur qui le déchirait de l'intérieur tandis que chaque seconde s'écrasait violemment sur ses épaules et éloignait l'espoir de revoir son ami, un jour…

Qui plus est, personne ne pouvait lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire, surtout pour le mettre de côté.

Il fit à nouveau face au miroir et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son visage défait. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il devait impérativement se calmer avant de retourner dans _la fosse aux lions_. Il respira profondément et balança doucement la tête.

Soudain, un léger grincement résonna dans la pièce. Morgan sentit son cœur cogner plus fort et se retourna à nouveau vivement. Hotch passa rapidement la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_-Garcia a quelque chose !_

Morgan sentit ses jambes s'élancer avant même que son cerveau n'ait réussi à comprendre l'information. Sa respiration couvrit momentanément le murmure calme de ce début de matinée. Il suivit son patron et arriva rapidement dans la pièce qui leur avait été attribuée.

L'ambiance dans la pièce était électrique et pesante. Il vint se poster avec les autres derrière Garcia.

_-Tu as trouvé le modèle__ ?_

Garcia leva des yeux rougis et soulignés par un trait coulant de crayon vers lui.

_-Bien vu, mon Beau._

En un clic elle leur montra un collier électrique pour chien.

_-Je vous présente le collier Canicom 800 ! Il s'agit d'un collier __électrique pour un ou deux chiens possédant une portée de 800 mètres et 15 niveaux de stimulation. Il est idéal pour le dressage des chiens de chasse... Normalement, ce collier est conçu pour ne donner qu'une légèrement décharge, mais d'après certains sites, on peut aisément le transformer en appareil de torture pour animaux en changeant quelques pièces…_

La voix de Rossi s'éleva derrière lui, sombrement.

_-En l'occurrence, il s'agit d'un appareil de torture pour êtres humains, ici._

Garcia déglutit difficilement et acquiesça.

_-Effectivement…_

Emily posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie.

_-Tu as un numéro de série ?_

Des larmes affluèrent dans les yeux de l'informaticienne.

_-Non… Malheureusement… Je suis désolée… Donc quelque part, je n'ai pas grand-chose. Rien qui puisse nous aider à retrouver notre Petit Génie…_

Elle se racla la gorge et tenta de ravaler ses larmes.

_-Enfin, j'ai quand même la liste des magasins qui proposent ce genre d'articles… Mais ça ne nous avance pas énormément. Boise est une grande ville et ce genre d'articles est fort à la mode ! Ca va nous prendre des heures, voire des jours pour éplucher les comptes de ces magasins et retrouver tous les clients qui ont acheté ce collier._

Emily serra un peu l'épaule de Garcia pour la consoler. Les tremblements et les mornes intonations de sa voix trahissaient sa déception et sa tristesse. Hotch prit tout de même la peine de saluer son travail.

_-__Tu as fait du bon boulot. _

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix grave :

_-Je veux que tu travailles avec la police scientifique et que tu tentes de retrouver toutes les personnes qui ont acheté ce collier en payant en liquide__, grâce aux caméras de surveillance. Pour aller plus vite, tu élimineras automatiquement les hommes qui portent une alliance ou qui viennent en famille: notre homme est un solitaire souffrant d'une grave psychose... Nous nous occuperons de ceux qui ont payé avec une carte de crédit._

C'était pour l'instant le seul filon qu'ils pouvaient exploiter. Ca, ajouté au profil qu'ils allaient proposer, devrait considérablement diminuer la liste des suspects. Garcia acquiesça vivement et se remit à taper fiévreusement sur son clavier, sans au préalable avoir fait une petite remarque humoristique, typique de sa personnalité excentrique.

Elle aussi sentait que cette affaire leur glissait entre les doigts.

Tout le monde savait que sans nouveaux éléments, le profil restait assez vague… _Morgan frissonna_. Chacun savait également que le seul nouvel évènement qui pourrait affiner leur profil était la découverte d'un nouveau corps.

_Chose qu'ils ne pouvaient __ni espérer, ni accepter._

* * *

Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. La douleur qui émanait de chaque parcelle de sa peau était à peine supportable et la peur qui le submergeait, finissait de faire imploser ses dernières forces. Imperturbable, l'homme le poussait devant lui, tout en enfonçant ses doigts calleux dans sa nuque.

Reid lança un regard alarmé à la salle à manger qu'ils traversaient rapidement. _Où l'emmenait-il ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ?_

Sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux embrumés. Il eut soudainement un violent vertige et ses jambes plièrent sous son poids. Il tomba lourdement au sol et échappa momentanément à la poigne de son bourreau.

_-Quel con !_

Il entendit vaguement l'insulte résonner au loin, puis sentit des bras glisser sous ses aisselles. A moitié inconscient, il laissa son ravisseur le traîner à sa suite.

Après quelques mètres, celui-ci le lâcha sans ménagement sur un sol carrelé. Le jeune agent étouffa un cri de douleur avant d'émettre un râle plaintif. Il resta un instant au sol, les yeux fermés, reprenant son souffle et tentant de maîtriser les tremblements intempestifs qui parcouraient son corps.

Une odeur dérangeante de brûlé vint rapidement lui titiller les narines et lui donna la nausée. Il rouvrit les yeux et observa d'un œil vide la miteuse cuisine qu'il avait déjà découverte quelques instants auparavant.

_C'était donc ici qu'il allait recevoir une correction…_

Dans un état à moitié léthargique, il leva les yeux vers l'unsub qui se tenait bien droit devant lui et le fixait avec une intensité fébrile.

_-Eric… Tu es sûr __de ton choix ? Refuses-tu de me céder ? Tout serait tellement plus simple pour toi…_

Spencer se redressa lentement sur ses coudes.

_-Jamais…__je n'accepterai… _

L'homme en face de lui soupira profondément.

_-Je vais devoir te punir, alors…_

Reid gémit légèrement et recula vivement pour se tasser contre un mur.

_-Non… Pitié… Je ne le ferai plus._

Des dizaines d'images fusaient dans son esprit et le paralysaient de terreur : il savait que ce type était capable du pire. Il sentit de nouvelles larmes affluer dans ses yeux pendant que l'homme s'approchait de lui.

_-__Laissez-moi… Pitié!_

Il tenta de se relever pour fuir mais une violente douleur lui scia les jambes. Sa cage thoracique se figea brusquement lorsque l'onde de choc éclata dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Il poussa un hoquet silencieux en s'écroulant au sol. Son cou brûlait horriblement et ses membres tremblaient violemment.

_Le supplice s'arrêta __rapidement._

Reid, hébété, remarqua distraitement qu'il s'était fait dessus une seconde fois, mais fut totalement incapable de ressentir la moindre honte. Tout son esprit était comme embrumé, totalement déphasé. Désorienté, il fut incapable de repousser les mains qui glissèrent avidement sur son dos, ses hanches et ses cuisses.

_-Tu m'y obliges…_

Spencer gémit doucement et sentit la peur envahir la légère lucidité qu'il avait réussi à conserver.

_-Non…_

Il sanglotait, désormais. Il tenta de lever un bras pour écarter ses doigts qui le tâtaient, mais il en fut tout bonnement incapable. La douleur et la panique l'empêchaient d'esquisser le moindre geste pour se défendre. L'inconnu respirait plus rapidement, au dessus de lui.

_-Tu es à moi… Tu n'avais pas le droit d'essayer de me faire du mal. Tu comprends, ça ?_

Reid avait envie d'hurler, mais il était pétrifié.

_-Pitié…_

Il refusait que ce type le touche ainsi… Les mains qui caressaient avec une certaine douceur son corps et remontèrent sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Le souffle erratique de son agresseur caressa son oreille.

_-Un mot et je m'occuperai de toi… Un « oui »… et tout te sera pardonné._

Spencer ferma les yeux et tenta de tourner la tête pour ne plus sentir ses lèvres effleurer sa peau. Soudain, les mains dans ses cheveux se firent violence et le tirèrent brusquement en arrière.

Un hurlement lui déchira les tympans. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que ce cri provenait de sa propre gorge.

_-Tant pis pour toi… Tu ne fais que stupidement retarder l'échéance._

La poigne de fer le souleva presque du sol. En hurlant de douleur, il se remit sur ses jambes instables et se laissa entraîner par le tueur. L'homme le projeta contre les plaques de cuisson que son bassin percuta violemment. Il s'écroula une fois de plus au sol, dans une plainte déchirante, et sa tête heurta le carrelage.

Sa vue se troubla un instant. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre obstruée et aperçut un fin rai de lumière… _Etait-ce le matin ?_

Incapable de répondre à sa propre question, il ferma les yeux et gémit doucement. Il se recroquevilla doucement et attendit les prochains coups.

Les pas du tueur se rapprochèrent de lui sans pour autant le menacer directement.

Une odeur plus forte de brûlé lui agressa les narines et il hoqueta de dégoût avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son bourreau se tenait à quelques pas de lui, devant les plaques de cuisson qu'il venait d'allumer et qu'il regardait chauffer. Sans se préoccuper de Spencer, il ouvrit le petit frigo jaunâtre et en extirpa une bière.

Comme s'il était naturel de boire devant une personne qu'on venait d'enlever et de frapper, il décapsula tranquillement la bouteille et but quelques longues gorgées, ignorant sa victime à la fois terrifiée mais plus calme.

_Il semblait l'avoir oublié, pour l'instant._

Reid respira lentement par la bouche pour ne plus sentir l'horrible odeur de viande calcinée que dégageait la vieille cuisinière et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il observa la légère lumière qui éventrait les planches de bois.

_Il avait passé sa première nuit ici._

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il imagina de quoi serait faite cette nouvelle journée : comment résisterait-il à cet homme?

Il éloigna de lui les funestes perspectives qui le submergeaient et se força à pleurer le plus silencieusement possible, afin que son ravisseur l'oublie pour un bon moment.

Instinctivement, cependant, il continua à écouter la respiration haletante de l'homme à deux mètres de lui, surveillant le moindre de ses déplacements…

Soudain, le souffle s'interrompit. Perturbé, Reid tourna la tête vers la droite et poussa un cri en voyant le visage de son ravisseur à quelques centimètres du sien. L'homme, pas le moins du monde décontenancé par sa réaction, lui sourit cruellement.

_-C'est prêt._

Troublé, Spencer regarda la table où ne trônait qu'une bière. Il se tourna ensuite vivement vers les plaques de cuisson vides.

_Aucun repas…_

Son cœur battit plus violemment encore dans ses tempes et son corps fut parcouru de tremblements frénétiques. Une veine tressautait nerveusement dans son cou. Un mauvais pressentiment la paralysa sur place et il lança un regard hébété à son ravisseur.

_Qu'est-ce qui était « prêt » ?_

_-Lève-toi._

Sa voix restait douce malgré un ton plus ou moins implacable. Il semblait savourer chaque mot, chaque syllabe et chaque son… Spencer était tout bonnement incapable de bouger et le fixait, terrorisé. Si son pantalon n'était déjà pas aussi humide, il se serait sans doute encore fait dessus.

Son esprit, bien que dépassé, semblait entrevoir l'horreur de la situation et ce que signifiait toute cette mascarade.

La colère crispa légèrement les traits de son bourreau tandis qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas. Son corps et son cerveau semblaient totalement déconnectés.

_Impossible…_

_-Lève-toi ! Tu as refusé mon offre, il faut __que tu paies pour cette faute._

Etrangement, il eut une impression de déjà vu… Un bref instant, l'image de Tobias Hankel dansa devant ses yeux qui se remplissaient une fois de plus de larmes.

L'extirpant de ses souvenirs, les mains impatientes de l'inconnu l'attrapèrent et le soulevèrent du sol. Un déclic se fit, quelque part dans sa tête et il se mit à hurler et à se débattre. Il surprit momentanément l'unsub qui le lâcha. Il tomba au sol et tenta aussitôt de se relever pour partir en courant, mais les bras implacables de son bourreau l'entourèrent et le plaquèrent contre lui.

_-Trop tard…_

Reid s'agitait en vain dans ses bras tandis que l'homme enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux et happait son odeur dans un râle rauque de plaisir.

_-Trop tard Eric…_

L'unsub le coinça entre la cuisinière et son propre corps, puis attrapa ses fines mains.

_-Il ne faut pas lever la main sur son maitre…_

En pleurant, Spencer hurla et se débattit, essayant de retirer ses mains. Il eut un violent haut-le-cœur devant la chaleur que dégageaient les plaques de cuisson et l'odeur qui infestait la pièce.

_-Shhht… Il faut apprendre les règles…_

Sans hésiter il posa les mains délicates du jeune agent sur les plaques rouges. Un hurlement inhumain foudroya la pièce. Reid, le repoussa de toutes ses forces, lui donna de violents coups de bassin qui ne firent qu'accentuer le plaisir de son bourreau. Il sentait contre lui, l'excitation de l'homme, mais n'arrivait qu'à se focaliser sur la douleur abominable qui lui transperçait les mains.

_-Cède-moi…_

Spencer, malgré la douleur, secoua la tête en hurlant et en pleurant de douleur.

_-NON !_

L'immonde odeur s'amplifia encore. Les effluves de chair brûlée lui retournèrent les tripes et il se vomit dessus. Le tueur le lâcha alors brutalement et il s'écroula à terre, dans sa bile.

Ses mains étaient à vif, légèrement noires et recouvertes de cloques et de lambeaux de peau. Il sanglota.

_-P… pourquoi ?... Qui… qui êtes-vous… ?_

L'homme lui sourit un peu.

_-Parce que tu dois céder…_

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils et répondit sur un ton désinvolte.

_-Je suis Thomas, ton frère._

Reid hoqueta encore de douleur et le fixa un instant sans comprendre… Puis sa vue se troubla progressivement et un voile noir recouvrit ses yeux.

_L__a douleur s'évanouit enfin…_

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour vos reviews! Voici le chapitre sept... Et oui, j'ai fait l'effort de vous l'offrir aujourd'hui et non la semaine prochaine... Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

La salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes tombaient lourdement sur la trotteuse de sa montre. Les inspecteurs s'assirent sur des chaises prévues à leur effet, tandis que la plupart des policiers s'entassaient dans le fond, tout en scrutant avec attention le tableau qui faisait dos à ses collègues. Hotch lança un regard lassé à sa montre pendant qu'entraient encore quelques retardataires qui se fondèrent discrètement dans la masse uniforme. Un brouhaha indistinct remplissait les quelques mètres carrés encore libres.

Hotch déposa ses quelques notes sur un bureau, puis lança un regard sévère à l'assemblée qui se tut immédiatement. Sa présence seule avait tendance à imposer le respect à tout individu normalement constitué.

Il balaya les visages épuisés des membres de son unité, s'attendant presque à voir Spencer parmi eux, pour être certain qu'ils soient bien prêts, puis commença cette conférence, les pupilles éteintes.

_-Nous allons ici vous livrer un profil préliminaire qui vous permettra d'éliminer un grand nombre de suspects… _

Il remarqua aussitôt des éclats de suspicion et de moqueries dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs, mais décida de les ignorer.

La voix lasse de Morgan s'éleva derrière lui.

_-Nous recherchons un homme blanc, âgé entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. _

Parfaitement accordés, les membres de son équipe se relayaient pour parler et soumettre aux oreilles attentives des policiers le profil qui leur permettrait de coincer le tueur… Le relais imaginaire qu'ils se lançaient d'un bref regard ou simplement par les intonations de leur voix, tomba entre les mains de Prentiss.

_-L'__unsub est un solitaire et est donc célibataire. Il vit seul, n'a sans doute pas d'emploi ou alors travaille pour son propre compte. Il doit posséder une habitation assez isolée où il peut emmener ses victimes et les torturer sans être importuné par de quelconques voisins ou badauds. Sachez également que cet homme a beau s'en prendre à des hommes, il n'est très certainement pas homosexuel. Pour lui, il n'est pas question d'attirance, mais de pouvoir._

Rossi, assis sur le coin d'un bureau et parfaitement posé, prit à son tour la parole.

_-Cet ho__mme est un sadique sexuel. Il tire plus de plaisir dans les tortures et dans le pouvoir que dans le viol en lui-même. Cet acte n'est en fait que l'apogée de sa victoire. Il semble clair que notre homme souffre d'une certaine psychose et poursuit un rituel : il déshumanise ses victimes, les pousse à accepter d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, puis les tue. Il est pour l'instant difficile de déterminer avec exactitude quelles sont ses motivations, outre le plaisir… Quelle est la place de la victime dans ses jeux, ce qu'elle représente pour lui, outre un objet, restent pour le moment assez difficile à évaluer. Peut-être est-ce une substitution à une personne qu'il a connue…_

Hotch aperçut un policer lever les yeux et eut comme une envie d'agiter sous son nez les excellents résultats qu'avaient obtenu ces profils. Mais il se retint et garda son air neutre. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment _de craquer_… Même devant des esprits aussi fermés et obtus. Il devait se rappeler que tous les flics –ou presque- ne juraient que par les preuves, les interrogatoires et les témoins… Il savait donc pertinemment qu'ils avaient l'air de véritables extraterrestres à leurs yeux, avec leur profil qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un chapeau magique et non d'études tangibles du comportement humain.

Il devait rester calme, ne pas paraître agressif. Il ne devait pas s'impliquer émotionnellement.

Une partie de lui savait que s'il était autant exaspéré par cet idiot de flic, c'était simplement parce que la vie de leur ami et collègue était en jeu. Il reprit la parole, posément.

_-__Par ailleurs, il est fort probable que notre homme ait vécu un traumatisme, au moment du premier enlèvement. Un évènement déclencheur qui a engendré ou réveiller sa psychose et l'a poussé à passer à l'action… La perte d'un être cher, par exemple… Il pourrait même être possible qu'il ait tué cette personne._

Il fit une pause et Morgan continua.

_-Enfin, le temps entre les enlèvements et les meurtres varient à la baisse.__ Ce qui signifie que notre homme perd de plus en plus le contrôle… Une fois qu'il aura totalement perdu pied, il risque de devenir encore plus dangereux._

Un silence pesant suivit cette dernière phrase. JJ intercepta finalement le relais imaginaire, pour mettre un terme à ce briefing.

_-Merci de nous avoir consacré un peu de votre précieux temps. _

Aussitôt, les conversations reprirent et les policiers se levèrent pour sortir lentement de la pièce. Hotch les regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Ce profil pouvait-il vraiment les aider à retrouver Reid à temps ? Il était encore tellement vague…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher. Il sursauta brusquement en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement vers Rossi qui le sondait du regard.

_-Ca va ?_

Aaron déglutit difficilement et ravala tout le désespoir qui pesait sur ses épaules.

_-Ca pourrait aller mieux. Mais on va le retrouver. Il est fort__ : il nous l'a déjà prouvé._

Il tentait de s'en convaincre, du moins. Evitant de regarder Rossi dans les yeux, il se dégagea de la poigne de son ami, n'appréciant pas énormément que celui-ci tente de lire en lui, et se racla la gorge avant de s'adresser aux membres de son équipe.

_-__Je vous donne deux heures de pause. Après, nous continuerons à éplucher les dossiers de ceux qui acheté les colliers._

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Morgan tressauter.

_-Deux heures ? Mais c'est bien trop… Reid n'a pas deux heures de pause, lui !_

Hotch lui lança un regard glacial et tenta de contenir l'acrimonie et la colère qui bouillonnaient en lui.

_-Oui, deux heures. Vous ten__ez à peine debout. Vous ne pouvez pas faire du bon boulot en étant aussi fatigués._

Derek secoua fermement la tête.

_-Non. Moi, j__e ne me reposerai pas._

Hotch sentait son armure se fissurer de part en part et la colère suinter entre les failles, brûlante comme de la lave.

_-Morgan__…_

Derek lui lança un regard méprisant.

_-Si ça vous est égal de le laisser se faire torturer pendant que nous dormons, c'est votre choix.__ Si vous arrivez à fermer les yeux, tant mieux pour vous… Et c'est normal, après tout, vous avez déjà pire sur la conscience. Mais moi, je n'y arriverai pas._

Hotch comprit l'insinuation concernant le décès de sa femme et faillit se jeter sur son collègue pour lui faire ravaler sa belle gueule. Son corps brûlait d'expulser sa frustration, sa tristesse et son impuissance. Il se retint de justesse, le souffle court, mais ne put s'empêche d'hausser le ton.

_-Morgan. Rentre IMMEDIATEMENT à l'hôtel où je t'écarte de cette enquête._

Il vit la colère, le dégoût et l'impuissance traverser le visage de cet homme qu'il respectait encore, il y a de cela quelques minutes. A peine conscient des regards des autres membres de l'équipe, il le fixa impitoyablement, attendant qu'il cède.

Sans un mot, Derek fit demi-tour, poussa brutalement une chaise et sortit de la pièce. La victoire avait un goût de fiel. Hotch sentait son corps trembler sous son costume impeccable. Son visage neutre était décomposé par la douleur qui finissait de l'achever.

Que son équipe se retourne contre lui et que Morgan ravive sa culpabilité à l'égard d'Haley étaient les deux dernières choses dont il avait besoin.

Aaron sentit son estomac se retourner et sa cage thoracique se vider inexorablement.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit à son tour, plantant ses collègues là. Il baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

_Il avait besoin d'air._

Il revoyait le visage d'Haley maculé de sang. Ses membres froids. L'odeur de son parfum mêlé au sang. Chaque battement de paupières le ramenait vers ce souvenir insoutenable. _Vers cette profonde culpabilité qui sommeillait en lui._

Le visage de Reid rejoignit celui d'Haley… Fermer les yeux, même un centième de seconde, était devenu un supplice.

Il marcha tout droit et traversa rapidement la salle pleine de policiers. Il n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'ils disaient, mais se doutait qu'ils parlaient de leur affaire.

_De Reid._

Il arriva dehors, sur le parking du poste de police, et respira l'air frais de cette matinée. Il toussa un peu, pour expulser l'air vicié qui lui emplissait les poumons et l'empêchait de respirer. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Pourrait-il supporter le poids d'une nouvelle mort ? Serait-il également responsable de celle-ci ?

_Etait-il condamné à faire les mauvais choix__ et à subir de telles conséquences?_

_

* * *

_

Les lignes qui défilaient devant ses yeux se brouillaient malgré elle à cause de la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières heures. La pause de deux heures de ce matin n'avait visiblement pas été suffisante.

Incroyablement, pourtant, elle avait réussi à dormir. D'un sommeil agité, certes, mais elle avait pu fermer les yeux et se laisser sombrer dans une inconscience emplie de doutes.

Elle frissonna légèrement en se rappelant de l'horrible vision du corps mutilé de Reid qui avait eu raison de son sommeil.

JJ soupira et se frotta les yeux, effaçant définitivement cette image de son esprit, avant d'entamer pour la deuxième fois la même ligne. Après avoir parcouru la vie d'un certain Maxime Fords, elle lança un léger regard à ses collègues : leurs mines reflétaient la même fatigue, la même impuissance… Et la même inquiétude. La nuit allait déjà bientôt tomber…

_Où pouvait bien être Reid ? Que lui faisait-on à cet instant précis ?_

JJ se força à se concentrer sur sa tâche et posa le dossier sur la pile des suspects à écarter.

Le raclement de la porte la fit lever le nez du nouveau dossier qu'elle venait de prendre. L'inspecteur Timson, essoufflé et reluisant entra.

_-Un témoin vient de se présenter !_

L'équipe se leva comme un seul homme. Morgan, assis à l'opposé d'Hotch fut le premier à prendre la parole.

_-Un témoin ?_

L'inspecteur acquiesça vivement, faisant vivement trembloter son double menton.

_-Un témoin de l'enlèvement de l'agent Reid._

Jennifer sentit son cœur s'emballer.

_Un témoin… _

Elle suivit avec empressement ses collègues qui se précipitèrent à la suite de Timson. Après quelques pas, la petite troupe s'arrêta. Elle se décala légèrement sur la gauche pour apercevoir au-delà des carrures masculines qui lui obstruaient la vue un homme sale, habillé de loques. L'odeur vint peu de temps après l'image.

_Un clochard._

Derrière la crasse qui maculait son visage, l'homme devait environ avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Il ne semblait pas être sous l'influence de la drogue ou de l'alcool : il s'agissait donc d'un témoin potable, malgré son apparence. L'imposant Timson tira à lui une chaise pour s'asseoir et s'adressa au clodo.

_-Vas-y Tommy, raconte aux agents du FBI ce que tu as vu._

La bouche du clochard s'élargit sur un sourire édenté et jaune lorsque ses yeux chiasseux parcoururent l'assemblée.

_-Bah… L'aut' soir… j'tais à côté du bar… le «__Dreaming Coffee » __à fouiller les poubelles pour trouver d'la bouffe. Vous savez… ils déjettent beaucoup, c'est un bon coin…_

L'impatience qui émanait de la troupe ne semblait pas trop oppresser « Tommy » qui continuait calmement son histoire.

_-Pis pendant que je m'trouvais un casse-croûte un type louche s'est ramené avec sa caisse dans la ruelle… J'me suis caché… Vous pensez bien que j'allais pas me la ramener… Pour survivre faut pas s'mêler des oignons des autres, vous savez… Et là, le type a ouvert une fenêtre qui donnait sur la ruelle et il est rentré comme ça ! J'vous jure que c'est vrai… vrai comme je vous vois !_

L'homme se gratta pensivement la barbe et JJ remarqua avec une certaine répulsion que cet endroit semblait abriter quelques petits êtres vivants.

_-Alors, j'suis resté planqué et j'ai bouffé ce que j'avais récolté… Le type est ressorti quelques minutes plus tard… et il traînait un autre mec derrière lui ! Le gars semblait pas trop bien… Et il l'a chargé à l'arrière de la bagnole avant d'se barrer. Pis moi aussi, j'suis parti parce que j'voulais pas avoir d'ennuis… Mais quand j'ai vu dans les journaux le lendemain que quelqu'un s'était fait enlever… bah… j'ai pas hésité__ à venir… Je suis ciq… euh… vicique… euh… enfin, je suis un bon gars, quoi. _

Il renifla bruyamment.

_-Si j'vous décris le gars et que je vous donne le modèle d'sa caisse, j'aurai droit un hamburger ?_

_La chance semblait enfin être de leur côté._

_

* * *

_

Sa respiration presque éteinte balayait ses genoux repliés contre lui. Ses mains à vif étaient posées sur le sol, telles deux bêtes crevées, devant ses yeux embués par les larmes… Les plaies sur ses paumes suintaient douloureusement sur la moquette du salon. Le vacarme de la vieille télévision rythmait sa respiration et les battements erratiques de son cœur.

_Trois heures._

Trois heures depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, dans l'angoisse d'être à nouveau torturé. Trois heures durant lesquelles il était resté à terre, en se mordant à sang pour ne pas hurler de peur et de douleur. Trois heures, enfin, que son bourreau l'ignorait complètement.

Roulé en boule dans un coin, Reid espérait sincèrement qu'il l'avait oublié pour de bon…

Il lança un coup d'œil fiévreux à la fenêtre condamné et remarqua que la lumière extérieure semblait lentement faiblir.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber sur lui… lui apportant sans doute de nouvelles souffrances. La trêve ne pouvait pas être éternelle. Cette journée de répit n'était sans doute qu'éphémère.

Spencer ferma les yeux en tremblant. La peur et la faim le tenaillaient et se battaient fougueusement dans son estomac… A cette continuelle torture, s'ajoutaient désormais de nombreuses courbatures dues à cette position si peu confortable qu'il conservait depuis plus de trois heures, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, de peur que Thomas ne le lui fasse amèrement regretter.

_Un grincement._

Reid lança un regard affolé à la silhouette qui se dessinait devant l'écran de télé, dans le vieux canapé élimé. L'homme avait juste changé de position. Il se calma légèrement et reposa sa tête bourdonnante contre le sol.

Il était dans un _cauchemar _sans nom…

Un nouveau grincement retentit derrière lui, suivi par un silence complet et une obscurité plus marquée. Il entendit ses propres oreilles siffler étrangement devant ce soudain vide et des taches colorées dansèrent devant ses yeux aveugles. Son cœur frappa violemment dans sa poitrine. Avec un mauvais pressentiment, il se retourna lentement vers le canapé et la télé éteinte.

Debout, Thomas semblait le fixer dans l'obscurité.

_-Réveillé ?_

Reid voulut répondre, mais ses cris lui avaient presque rompu les cordes vocales. Un coassement rauque s'échappa de sa poitrine. L'homme pencha un peu la tête vers la droite.

_-Tu as faim ?_

Son estomac qui se tortillait vigoureusement à vide gargouilla de plus belle. Reid se racla douloureusement la gorge.

_-Oui…_

L'homme face à lui sourit dans l'obscurité.

_-Si tu cèdes, je t'apporte à manger_.

Spencer gémit et ferma les yeux. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_-Non… Pi…tié…__ J'ai faim…_

Il ouvrit les paupières et lança un regard suppliant à son bourreau. Le visage de Thomas se durcit. Malgré la pénombre, Reid distinguait parfaitement chaque trait de son visage plutôt harmonieux.

_-Chaque chose a un prix._

L'homme fondit aussitôt sur lui et l'attrapa par les épaules pour qu'il se relève. Reid tenta de le repousser, mais hurla aussitôt de douleur lorsque ses mains effleurèrent le torse de Thomas. Un liquide chaud coula sur ses poignets.

Pus ou sang ? _Mélange des deux_ ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de vérifier l'état pitoyable de ses paumes et fut aussitôt emmené dans la salle à manger. Ses jambes tremblantes le supportaient avec peine et toutes ses articulations souffraient abominablement, ne supportant pas de se remettre aussi rapidement en route, après cette position inconfortable.

Thomas le plaça au milieu de la pièce, à un mètre de la petite table en bois.

_-Je vais dormir. Et tu vas rester là._

Reid qui vacillait sur ses pieds lui lança un regard vide. Le tueur avait l'air exaspéré.

_-Je veux que tu restes debout, ici, comme d'habitude._

Spencer trembla et se mit à balbutier d'une voix rauque.

_-De… debout ?... _

L'homme caressa son visage, puis ses lèvres, délicatement. Reid réprima un frisson de dégoût.

_-__Debout, toute la nuit._

Reid ouvrit légèrement sa bouche, n'arrivant pas à masquer son horreur : il était à peine capable de se tenir droit tout seul durant plus de quelques minutes, comment ce type voulait-il qu'il tienne la nuit entière ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Thomas désigna un petit objet dans le coin supérieur droit de la pièce.

_-Il s'agit d'un système d'alarme. Si tu bouges, je le saurai…_

Il lui lança un sourire cruel et empreint d'une certaine satisfaction.

_-Mais si tu cèdes, tu pourras dormir dans un vrai lit…_

Spencer éclata en sanglots. Il tremblait désormais violemment et hoquetait bruyamment.

_-Non… mais… pitié… Pitié… Par terre… _

L'homme en face de lui posa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

_-Shht… Tu as fait ton choix. Bonne nuit._

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Spencer ne le repoussa pas, espérant secrètement que s'il le laissait faire, il aurait le droit de s'allonger. L'homme glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, tout en caressant ses hanches. Reid trembla plus fort, immobile et ferma les yeux, priant que ce type arrête enfin.

La respiration du tueur balayait violemment son visage tandis que ses lèvres plaquées contre sa bouche aspiraient avidement les siennes.

Il ne pouvait plus tenir. _Le dégoût le submergeait_…

Thomas se sépara brusquement de lui, le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême.

_-Bonne nuit._

Spencer, pétrifié, le regarda partir et mettre en route le système d'alarme... Il se répugnait. Il avait accepté ce baiser et ces mains sur lui… _pour rien_. Il réprima difficilement sa honte.

L'homme disparut dans le hall, le laissant seul face à son sort.

Malgré ses vertiges, ses nausées et la douleur, il resta debout, choqué et terrifié. Après plus d'une heure, il commença à vaciller sur ses jambes. Ses muscles tendus hurlaient à la mort et le suppliaient de s'asseoir.

Il pleura silencieusement, dans la pénombre.

_Il n'arriverait pas à tenir._ Il tenta de se concentrer sur des calculs, sur des moyens de s'en sortir et enfin sur des souvenirs plus joyeux, mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait calmer la douleur qui lui transperçait les mains et désormais les jambes.

_Deux heures._

Il se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne hurler… Il devait tenir… Il se plongea à nouveaux dans ses souvenirs. Un temps.

_Trois heures…_

Ses jambes commençaient à se plier toutes seules… Il gémissait et hoquetait de douleur, parcouru de tremblements. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur cette insupportable douleur.

Soudain, ses jambes finirent par céder et il s'écroula au sol. Une sirène hurla dans la maison. Il n'eut même pas la force de se relever ou de crier sa terreur et sa peine. Rapidement, des pas lourds et menaçants résonnèrent au-dessus de lui et se rapprochèrent. Il tourna la tête et vit l'ombre du bourreau s'approcher à toute allure.

_-Tu es faible._

Spencer remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose en main… Une ceinture. Il glapit et ferma les yeux.

_-Pitié…_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste pour se défendre, un sifflement trancha l'air et un claquement résonna dans toute la pièce, suivi par un hurlement. La douleur vive éclata dans sa chair et de nouvelles larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux.

_-Tu vas le regretter…__ Il fallait céder…_

Il le frappa encore. Chaque coup s'imprimant profondément en lui. Thomas l'attrapa violemment par la chemise et tenta de le mettre sur le dos. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Aussitôt, le silence et l'immobilité glaça la pièce. Abasourdi, Reid baissa les yeux et aperçut son torse blanc découvert… et le micro en morceaux.

Il lança ensuite un regard effaré au tueur qui fixait l'objet avec un regard dément. Le silence inquiétant fut vite interrompu par un hurlement de rage.

_-TU M'AS TRAHI ! TU TRAVAILLES POUR EUX, N'EST-CE PAS ? SALE BATARD !_

Reid émit une plainte étouffée et leva les bras pour protéger son visage. Une pluie de coups s'abattit sur lui, jusqu'à ce que le noir l'emporte…

_Loin…_

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mais pour des raisons citées sur mon profil je n'ai pu écrire tout de suite ce chapitre. Le voici, en espérant qu'il vous plaira! _

_Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer -oui, c'est toujours extrêmement gentil et très stimulant d'avoir des Reviews-... Bonne lecture! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8**

La nuit écrasait la ville de Boise, s'immisçant dans chaque ruelle, dans chaque jardin et chaque maison. L'éclairage public veillait cependant à illuminer quelques avenues désertes et glaciales. Un vent frais aux odeurs de pin virevoltait dans les artères de la ville et caressait son visage.

Un frisson parcourut son corps, alors qu'il se perdait dans l'étendue noire qui le surplombait.

_Dormir était impossible_. Chaque relâchement le ramenait toujours aux mêmes images, et même si la peur rongeait ses dernières forces, il ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir. Pas tant que son agent se faisait torturer quelque part, dans cette obscurité rampante.

Aaron se frotta doucement les yeux, faisant toujours dos au poste de police.

Bien sûr, ils avançaient. Bien sûr, ils avaient un portrait robot –_très vague_- de leur homme ainsi que le modèle de la voiture qu'il conduisait. Bien sûr, il s'approchait du but ultime.

Mais tout ça pouvait s'avérer vain. Tous ces efforts pouvaient être réduits au néant par un appel, un seul.

_La découverte d'un corps._

Reid était peut-être déjà mort. Ils devaient accepter cette éventualité plus que probable. Ses yeux vifs étaient peut-être déjà éteints et fixaient l'immensité du ciel sans plus penser, englouti par le vide, par la nuit…

_Comme Haley._

Des larmes de désespoir montèrent violemment dans ses yeux et il serra les poings pour se contenir.

Tout ce sang. _Tout ce sang…_

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et sentit un souffle chaud glisser sur son pantalon noir. Pendant quelques secondes, des murmures dérangèrent la nuit, puis la porte se referma et des bruits de pas s'approchèrent. Hotch battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser toute tristesse et tourna un visage dur vers Rossi.

_-Du nouveau ?_

Rossi secoua lentement la tête.

_-Nous avons vérifié presque l'entièreté de la liste de ceux qui ont acheté __le collier en éliminant les hommes mariés et en recoupant avec ceux qui possédaient le même véhicule que notre homme et pour le moment, rien… Garcia et l'équipe technique s'acharnent à mettre des noms sur des visages et à retenir tous les hommes qui correspondent plus ou moins à notre homme… Mais la liste reste longue et le travail est fastidieux._

Hotch acquiesça lentement en silence et se détourna de son collègue pour fixer la ville endormie.

_-Dave… Je peux te poser une question ?_

Il sentit Rossi se rapprocher un peu plus. Il sentit son regard calme et lourd de compréhension se poser sur lui.

_-Bien sûr._

Hotch soupira et suivit des yeux une voiture sortie de nulle part qui disparut presque aussitôt dans une rue voisine.

_-Suis-je responsable de ceci ? Ai-je fait un mauvais choix ? Une erreur de jugement ? Est-ce que je suis à côté depuis… sa mort ?_

Sa voix s'enroua sur les deux derniers mots et s'éteignit presque dans une plainte. Il planta ses yeux sombres et humides dans ceux de David. Son ami soutint un moment sa tristesse puis secoua lentement la tête.

_-Non. Tu n'as rien demandé. Ton choix était judicieux et je l'ai moi-même appuyé. Je pense que tu es bouleversé depuis qu'Haley est… partie, mais tu t'en sors et tu restes rationnel. Tu n'es jamais parti en vrille… _

Aaron renifla rapidement et croisa les bras.

_-J'essaie de rester terre-à-terre… mais c'est tellement difficile d'oublier. Je sais qu'on ne construit pas un monde avec des « j'aurais dû », mais je regrette tant. J'aurais dû être là__ pour la protéger… Tout comme j'aurais dû protéger Reid. Il est encore si jeune, si fragile… ! _

Rossi posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de son torse et s'évanouit dans la nuit.

_-Je ne veux pas__... Subir une nouvelle perte est trop douloureux…_

Rossi serra son épaule.

_-On le retrouvera. Promis._

Cette promesse si bancale le calma : David avait l'air si sûr de lui, si paisible. Hotch inspira profondément et chassa automatique toute trace de cette passagère faiblesse.

_Il__s le retrouveraient. Promis._

_

* * *

_

Son visage crispé et fatigué scrutait le visage d'un homme depuis plus d'une demi-heure. _Monstre ou homme ?_ Etait-ce lui ou un autre qui détenait _son_ génie ?

Garcia mordilla le bout de son crayon rose et d'une main classa l'homme en tant que suspect possible : il n'était pas marié et vivait seul. Tout comme dix-huit autres personnes… Et comme elles, il ne possédait pas le même véhicule que l'unsub.

La jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale : _4h16_. Que faisait-on à son frêle ami ? Dormait-il dans la crainte ? Hurlait-il, englobé par la nuit et la souffrance ?

Un frisson fit trembloter son menton. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et elle s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, s'interdisant de se laisser aller au désespoir.

_Elle pleurerait_. Mais plus tard et de joie. Lorsqu'ils auraient ramené à la maison le membre de la famille qui leur avait été arraché.

Elle se remit à taper avec conviction sur les touches de son clavier et redémarra la vidéo. Seule avec le ronron des ordinateurs –les autres étaient chez eux et dormaient profondément-, elle fixa avec une intensité désespérée l'écran. La sonnerie du téléphone la fit sursauter et la sortit de ses recherches. Son cœur papillonna dans sa poitrine et elle fixa le point lumineux qui annonçait l'appel entrant.

_L'équipe ? _Non… Sur ordre de son patron, elle était censée être à l'hôtel et dormir : ils l'appelleraient donc sur son portable. Qui pouvait dés lors bien appeler ce numéro réservé à l'enquête ?

Les yeux de Garcia roulèrent vers la porte, hermétiquement close.

Normalement, l'appel devrait être pris par la standardiste ou, si elle était absente –ce qui semblait être le cas- devait être relayé dans un autre poste de police.

Cependant, la curiosité et un mauvais pressentiment l'envahirent simultanément. Ses doigts aux ongles colorés s'avancèrent vers le combiné et, après une légère hésitation, décrochèrent.

_-Bonjour, poste de police de Boise._

Un souffle rauque lui répondit avant que n'éclate une voix emplie de haine.

_-VOUS ME L'AVEZ PRIS ! VOUS L'AVEZ ENROLE !_

La colère de cet inconnu la réduisit au silence. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir.

_-Excusez-moi… de qui… de quoi parlez-vous ? _

Elle l'entendit rugir et éloigna instinctivement le combiné de son oreille.

_-Ne faites pas l'innocente ! J'ai trouvé le MOUCHARD !_

Garcia eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide. D'une main fébrile, elle lança une recherche pour retracer l'appel en court, et de l'autre, envoya un message urgent à Hotch qui après deux heures de repos devait sans doute se trouver dans le bâtiment avec l'équipe… Si proche d'elle et pourtant si loin, en ce moment même.

La panique la faisait trembler violemment.

_-Le…__ Le mouchard… de notre agent ? Reid est avec vous ?..._

_Spencer…_ A l'autre bout du fil, quelque part dans la nuit… Qu'est-ce que la découverte du micro avait pu entraîner ? Des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux.

_-Je VEUX parler à celui qui me l'a volé._

Le cœur de Garcia battait à tout rompre, sous sa peau, partout. Sa tête tournait.

_-Je l'ai appelé, il va arriver… Pitié, va-t-il bien ? Et que voulez-vous dire par «volé » ?_

Elle tapait toujours d'une main habile sur les touches de son ordinateur… _D'où provenait donc cet appel ?_

Avant que l'homme ne réponde, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss et JJ.

Leurs regards perdus parcoururent la scène rapidement. La voix du tueur s'éleva dans la pièce coupant court à toute question :

_-Il m'a menti. Je veux parler à celui qui l'a monté contre moi._

Garcia, les joues baignées de larmes tendit brusquement le combiné vers Hotch, articulant –inutilement- un « _c'est lui_ » silencieux.

Hotch, s'empara aussitôt du téléphone et tenta de prendre un ton posé et détaché.

_-Ici l'agent Hotchner du FBI._

Un rire sans joie accueillit cette présentation.

_-Je le savais ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Le gouvernement est contre nous !_

Garcia lança un regard effrayé à son patron, l'incitant à demander des nouvelles de Reid tout en tapant vigoureusement sur les touches de son clavier. Hotch l'ignora.

_-Nous ?_

Un sifflement rageur suivit sa question.

_-Arrêtez de faire l'idiot. Vous me l'avez volé : j'ai trouvé le micro ! _

Hotch bien qu'aussi perdu qu'eux, ne laissa rien transparaître.

_-Nous tenons à lui._

L'homme au bout du fil respira plus rapidement. Garcia pleurait doucement, écoutant attentivement la conversion, tout en pianotant sur son clavier. Elle était incapable de tracer l'appel : _ce type était doué_.

_-MOI AUSSI ! Mais vous l'avez monté contre moi !_

Hotch se mordit la lèvre.

_-Je ne pense pas. Mais va-t-il bien ? Est-il près de vous ?_

Garcia sentit ses mains trembler, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait par tous les moyens de suivre l'appel.

_-Il a reçu la correction qu'il méritait… Il a tant hurlé, vous savez… Tant crié… __Ses lèvres ont un goût de sang désormais. _

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'équipe.

_-Pourquoi le retenez-vous ?_

L'homme rit méchamment et son souffle rauque d'excitation brouilla la ligne.

_-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il m'appartient et vous le saviez… Il est à moi… Son corps… Son visage… Ses hanches… Ses lèvres… Son sexe… Tout est à moi et j'ai parfaitement le droit de profiter de mon dû._

Garcia hoqueta de dégoût sur son siège. L'homme, de son côté, se complaisait de son propre sadisme.

_-Si vous le voyiez là… Etendu, nu, paisible… Recouvert de sang…__ Les mains brûlées… Tout à moi… Tout offert… Apprivoisé. Mais promis, je vous le rendrai bientôt, après avec pu encore et encore le posséder entièrement, comme il se doit… _

Sa voix, murmure sadique et fétide, s'éteignit en un nouvel éclat de rire. Avant qu'Hotch n'ait pu dire un mot, Morgan lui arracha violemment le combiné.

_-SALE FILS DE PUTE ! QUAND J'TE RETROUVERAI, JE T'ARRACHERAI LES YEUX A MAINS NUES !_

Ses coéquipiers tentèrent de le décrocher du téléphone mais il les esquiva habilement. L'homme au bout du fil n'en finissait plus de rire, nourrissant la colère et l'exaspération de Morgan. Garcia se leva de son siège et tenta à son tour d'attraper le combiné fermement calé dans la main de son ami, mais Derek la repoussa violemment et elle tomba à terre, abasourdie.

_-VAS-Y ! RIS, SALE ENFOIRE ! TU LE REGRETTERAS ! TU M'ENTENDS ?_

Un « bip » régulier suivit aussitôt cette menace et un profond et troublant calme trembla dans la pièce, à peine dérangé par le ronron des ordinateurs. Garcia, toujours au sol, lança un regard terrifié à Morgan qui tremblait violemment, le combiné toujours plaqué contre son oreille.

_-Reid… Reid…_

Hotch poussa violemment son agent, rageur.

_-Morgan ! Comment as-tu pu… ? _

Derek, se tourna vers lui, comme un automate et lâcha le téléphone qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Toute l'équipe semblait figée, attendant sa réaction.

_-Reid…_

L'agent éclata en sanglots et se laissa tomber au sol, à bout de nerfs et de force. Rossi fut le plus prompt à sortir de la torpeur générale et à détacher les yeux de la scène. Il fixa Garcia et demanda d'une voix blanche :

_-Tu as réussi à retracer l'appel… ?_

Penelope sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer et secoua pitoyablement la tête. Hotch regarda à tour de rôle Morgan qui se balançait en pleurant et Garcia qui avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater en sanglots, puis sortit brusquement de la pièce.

JJ et Prentiss, muettes et paralysées, ne réagirent pas. Côte à côte, elles fixaient le combiné qui gisait sur le sol.

Reid était vivant… _Mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

_

* * *

_

La douleur. _Partout._ Sur sa peau… Dans son corps… A l'intérieur de sa tête… _Et la faim…_ Des cris, au loin, une dispute. Un rire glaçant. Puis le silence. _Le noir._

Le froid piquait sa peau nue et humide –_transpiration, eau ou sang ?_- et le faisait trembler. Son esprit tentait de ralentir à tout prix le moment du réveil, ce moment atroce où tous ces bruits, ces sensations et ces craintes prendraient forme et le gifleraient violemment.

Il s'était déjà réveillé en terre ennemie et étrangère, dans la douleur… Mais _jamais_ comme ici. Jamais il n'avait atteint ce seuil de souffrance auparavant, pas même avec Tobias. Avec ce dernier, il pouvait compter sur la drogue pour s'évader, se reposer et ne plus souffrir… Il était en relation avec l'équipe, avait vite compris comment plus ou moins se comporter avec les différentes personnalités de Tobias et savait pertinemment que tant qu'il ne laissait échapper aucun péché, cet homme ne pouvait presque rien lui faire.

Ici, la donne était effroyablement en sa défaveur. L'équipe n'avait eu droit à aucun signe de vie de sa part, il ne comprenait pas exactement son rôle dans le fantasme de cet homme et comment faire pour se soustraire aux tortures qui pleuvaient sur lui… Enfin, il n'avait absolument aucun soutien quelconque, aucune aide pour l'aider à tenir et à endurer les châtiments corporels…

_Il était seul._

Reid gémit doucement et déplia ses mains douloureuses et brûlées. Lentement, il toucha sa peau nue, les plaies… Ses doigts glissèrent plus bas et il remarqua avec horreur qu'il ne portait absolument rien. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et la lumière l'aveugla. Il porta ses mains à ses yeux et plissa les yeux.

Son corps nu était à moitié assis dans une douche crasseuse.

Il hoqueta de terreur et de honte et ramena vivement ses jambes couvertes de coups contre son torse, tentant de cacher son corps. Un rire moqueur s'éleva à quelques mètres.

_-Pourquoi te cacher ? J'ai déjà bien eu le loisir de t'observer… et de te toucher._

Spencer sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux et enfouit son visage sur ses genoux, horrifié et dégoûté. Chaque mouvement était presque insupportable pour sa peau déchirée et meurtrie, mais peu lui importait, mis à part éloigner ce regard impudique qui le parcourait.

_-Eric… Cède-moi… _

Spencer éclata en sanglots et secoua la tête, malgré les protestations de son corps.

_-Non… Je ne peux pas… Non… Pitié… Arrêtez…_

Thomas, en face de lui, soupira et s'approcha lentement de la douche, comme un prédateur.

_-Tu te fais beaucoup de mal pour rien… _

Reid leva la tête, toujours recroquevillé dans le fond de la douche et remarque que son bourreau avait l'air préoccupé, moins « serein » que d'habitude. Peut-être sa patience était-elle trop usée ? Peut-être allait-il s'acharner sur lui sans relâche, désormais ?

Le jeune homme se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même lorsque Thomas vint s'asseoir devant lui. La main de l'homme s'approcha de son visage et le caressa. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut en repensant à ce qu'il venait de dire… Cette main l'avait touché…

_Peut-être souillé._

Il gémit de terreur en sentant les lèvres de l'homme parcourir sa cuisse gauche, l'embrasser...

_-Cède-moi… Tu ne peux pas tenir… et je sais que tu le veux._

Reid tremblait de tout son corps.

_-Arrêtez… Stop…_

Les mains de l'homme glissèrent sur ses hanches nues et Spencer poussa un cri aigu, le sommant d'arrêter.

Un sifflement rageur brisa la respiration erratique de Thomas. L'homme en colère leva les yeux vers lui.

_-Tant pis pour toi._

Sans hésiter, il se recula vivement et ouvrit le robinet à fond. L'eau froide tomba sur le jeune homme assis qui poussa un nouveau cri de surprise. Reid, grelottant, leva les yeux vers le bourreau qui tenait dans sa main un long couteau de cuisine et trembla de plus belle.

La cuvette dans laquelle il était assis se remplissait d'une eau glacée et rougeâtre.

Quel était le but ? _Le geler ? Le laver ?_

Spencer lança un regard perdu à l'eau qui glissait sur ses plaies douloureuses. Doucement, un changement commença à s'opérer… L'eau glaciale devint doucement tiède, puis chaude.

Chaude… _Trop chaude…_

Reid tenta d'échapper à la pluie d'acide qui lui tombait dessus, à cette eau brûlante. Mais Thomas, couteau à la main s'approcha de la cabine de douche et secoua la tête, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

Spencer hurla à s'époumoner pendant que l'eau s'abattait sur lui. Il tenta de préserver son ventre et son entrejambe de cette horrible torture en se mettant à quatre pattes, mais s'appuyer sur ses mains brûlées était un supplice et l'eau glissait partout.

_-STOP ! PITIE !_

L'homme en face de lui répondit d'une voix calme qui couvrit à peine le clapotis de l'eau sur sa peau.

_-Cède._

Le jeune agent hurla encore de douleur et d'impuissance. La vapeur, la chaleur, la faim et toute cette souffrance qui s'accumulait lui donnait d'affreux vertiges et la sordide impression d'étouffer.

_-NON ! _

Il tenta de s'extirper de cette fournaise, mais Thomas agita le couteau devant son nez, pour l'empêcher de se soustraire à cette torture.

_-Pitié…_

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une plainte désespérée, entre des cris qui s'éteignaient lentement devant sa fatigue et une semi-inconscience.

Le calvaire s'arrêta brutalement. Spencer sortit ses mains de l'eau brûlante et les porta à son torse, en pleurant, ignorant désormais totalement sa nudité, son sexe qui attirait toujours le regard de Thomas.

_-Cède…_

Reid lança un regard horrifié à sa peau rouge sang et parsemée ci et là de cloques mais répondit d'une voix rauque et suppliante.

_-Non…__Pitié…_

L'homme l'attrapa violemment par l'épaule, sans tenir compte des phlyctènes douloureuse, et le releva sur ses jambes vacillantes.

_-Tu vas en crever !_

Il le poussa violemment hors de la douche et le fit sortir de la salle de bain. Spencer nota entre ses larmes, à la luminosité du couloir, qu'il avait passé la nuit.

_La dernière, sans doute…_

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour la plupart des reviews que j'ai reçues et je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire ce neuvième chapitre. _

_Par ailleurs, je tiens à préciser qu'il est inutile de devenir impoli et de poster des commentaires déplacés et irrespectueux pour me faire écrire plus vite : d'une part, il y a un minimum de respect à avoir envers les personnes dont vous ne savez rien et d'autre part, à part m'énerver et me dégoûter d'écrire, vous n'obtiendrez rien de plus. Ca chapitre aurait d'ailleurs dû être fini hier, mais à cause des commentaires offensants, j'ai arrêté d'écrire pour m'empêcher de tuer Reid dans ce chapitre. ;-) _

_Je passe parfois jusqu'à 6 heures pour écrire un chapitre convenable, il arrive donc que je sois dans l'incapacité de consacrer autant de temps à ma fanfiction. Si cela ne vous satisfait pas, il y a d'autres fanfictions et d'autres auteurs à découvrir, pas la peine de venir m'insulter. _

_Ceci dit, je parle ici d'un cas unique. Merci à tous mes autres lecteurs qui sont matures et patients et encore toutes mes excuses pour ce retard._

**_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire._**

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9**

Le sol, les murs et le plafond… Tout le couloir avait entamé une sinistre ronde autour d'eux. Une ribambelle d'horreur et de douleur s'abattait sur lui tandis que, avec l'obscurité étouffante et un souffle inquiétant dans sa nuque pour seuls compagnons, il avançait en vacillant, pleurant doucement de honte.

Son corps nu, humide et brûlé s'enfonçait ainsi dans les ténèbres, tel un pantin fantasmagorique et soumis à son maître. Il tremblait violemment, malgré sa peau en feu. Ses pieds trébuchèrent plusieurs fois sur le sol crasseux, mais la main ferme de Thomas le retint à chaque fois de tomber. Il descendit lentement les marches élimées de l'escalier, se tenant fermement à la rampe.

Comme si ce geste pouvait encore le raccrocher quelques secondes de plus à la réalité, à la vie…

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, il avançait un pied, puis l'autre, dans un automatisme docile, lent et douloureux. Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre avant que le néant ne l'engloutisse enfin ?

Reid ne pensait sincèrement plus que quelqu'un puisse le sauver. Ni Dieu, ni l'équipe… A l'usure, dans quelques secondes, dans quelques minutes ou quelques heures, le combat s'achèverait.

_Il allait mourir. _

Si _jeune_… Avant même d'avoir pu laisser quelque chose de lui-même en ce monde. Il allait crever dans le noir, avec une main glacée sur lui, un dernier regard satisfait et impitoyable posé sur son corps agonisant.

Il allait mourir en face du Diable, sans aucune chaleur, dans le froid, la douleur et la honte…

_Et puis, le vide l'emporterait._

Un vertige le fit basculer en avant mais un bras agile se glissa rapidement sur son torse pour le retenir…

_A quoi bon ?_ Pourquoi ne pas le laisser dégringoler ces marches, pour que le calvaire s'achève ? Pourquoi étirer sans cesse le supplice, raviver l'espoir et jouer avec cette petite flamme en lui, cette envie irrépressible de vivre ?

Un grognement réprobateur. Le bras le força à se redresser et à descendre encore. Toujours plus bas… _Plus bas que terre_.

Spencer arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée… Un silence assourdissant les accompagna : la maison branlante semblait retenir son souffle sur leur passage.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la salle à manger, puis vers la cuisine. Un frisson parcourut son dos : la faim le tiraillait horriblement, mais Thomas n'avait certainement pour objectif de lui préparer un bon repas, en l'emmenant dans cette pièce de tortures.

Spencer lança un dernier regard embué de larmes à la fenêtre close. _Pourquoi lui ?_ Il y a quelques jours encore, il respirait sans encombre, lisait, pensait, riait… _Vivait_.

_Comme tout le monde_.

Son souffle erratique et entrecoupé d'un hoquet douloureux s'interrompit un instant. S'il n'était pas encore mort, une partie de lui avait déjà cessé de respirer.

Thomas le poussa à entrer dans la cuisine. L'odeur de brûlé qui y régnait lui transperça les mains et il gémit doucement. Il distinguait la table, les plaques de cuisson, le frigo… _Aucune aide_.

_Allait-il le brûler à nouveau ?_

Le souffle oppressant de son bourreau quitta un instant sa nuque et un flash horrible lui brûla les rétines. Il tomba violemment à genoux, sans comprendre, les yeux en feu et se recroquevilla sur le sol. Après quelques longues secondes, il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua une vieille ampoule qui jetait désormais une lumière sale sur la pièce miteuse.

Eclairée, la pièce semblait moins terrible, plus banale… Mais n'en perdait pas pour autant son aspect menaçant. Reid lança un regard perdu à ses mains couvertes de croutes noirâtres, puis au tueur.

_Allait-il recommencer ?_

L'homme souriait étrangement.

_-C'est toujours « non » ?_

Spencer glapit et ferma les yeux, sans répondre. Soudain, une onde de choc le traversa de part en part et le fit hurler de douleur. Il se tordit grotesquement sur le sol, pour échapper à cette souffrance qui l'assaillait de partout. Il était arraché à toutes pensées, à toute réalité, martyrisé par la décharge électrique… Brusquement, il fut rejeté sur le sol de la cuisine, recraché par cette douleur infâme pour en retrouver d'autres tout aussi insupportables.

Une odeur désormais habituelle d'urine suivit aussitôt cette torture, ainsi que le grognement énervé de Thomas.

_-Réponds, sale merde !_

Reid lui lança un regard hébété et vide.

_-Je… ne céderai pas…_

Pourtant, tout son corps lui hurlait le contraire. Qu'espérait-il, en repoussant sans cesse l'échéance ? _Il n'y avait plus d'espoir_.

Thomas s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé. Il le souleva du sol d'une main, tira à eux une chaise de l'autre et jeta Spencer sur ce siège légèrement bancal.

Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme revit avec une précision incroyable la cabane de Tobias… Le même froid. La même peur, mais si faible à côté de la panique qui le rongeait en ce moment… Le même bruit : son cœur cognant de toutes ses forces dans ses tempes, comme s'il pressentait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à battre et qu'il se lançait dans son dernier galop… La même odeur répugnante de brûlé…

Un courant d'air froid parcourut son corps nu et il sortit brusquement de ses pensées : Thomas venait d'ouvrir le frigo. Le bourreau en sortit une bouteille d'orangeade en sifflotant.

_La scène était décalée, irréelle…_

Thomas s'approcha de lui et glissa une main tendre sur ses cuisses, son torse, sa nuque, tout en sifflant un air connu… _Quoi au juste ?_

Spencer ferma les yeux, dégoûté et impuissant. La main finit par caresser ses cheveux tout en douceur. Son corps nu et exposé se mit à trembler de plus belle et il tenta de se concentrer sur l'air que sifflait son bourreau.

« _Strangers In The Night_ »… Frank Sinatra…

L'homme s'arrêta de siffler. Reid sentit son souffle balayer son visage, sa peau, ses lèvres… Il sentit sa bouche se coller à la sienne et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir et d'essayer de le repousser. La main du tueur s'empara violemment d'une poignée de cheveux et le força à ne pas détourner la tête. L'autre main du tueur, qui avait apparemment lâché sa bouteille d'orangeade, s'aventura entre ses cuisses. Spencer battit des jambes et gémit de honte et de protestation devant cette horrible intrusion.

_Il ne pouvait pas… Il avait refusé… _

La langue de Thomas tenta de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Reid se fit violence pour ne pas la mordre et tenta de repousser la main avide qui le caressait de manière lascive. Il gémit plus fort et sentit des larmes se frayer un passage entre ses paupières closes.

L'homme s'éloigna brutalement de lui et tira sa tête en arrière.

_-Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? POURQUOI ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça… Tu m'appartiens !_

Reid ouvrit enfin les yeux et fut aveuglé par la lumière. Il ne répondit pas mais gémit doucement de douleur. Thomas s'empara de la bouteille d'orangeade à côté de lui et la secoua vivement.

_-Tu vas le regretter…_

Le jeune homme entraperçut la bouteille que le tueur plaça sous son nez. Hagard, il fixa le visage dément de son bourreau qui occultait la lumière et entendit le gaz s'échapper de la bouteille. Une douleur fulgurante suivit directement ce son menaçant.

Le liquide gazeux pénétra en masse dans son nez. Ses hurlements déchirèrent le silence pesant. Il entendit vaguement Thomas chantonner à côté de lui, pendant que ce liquide, semblable à de l'acide, le brûlait violemment :

"_Something in your eyes was so inviting,_

_Something in you smile was so exciting, _

_Something in my heart told me I must have you…__ »_

Un liquide chaud coula sur sa bouche… _Du sang_…

_Puis l'__obscurité l'engloutit._

_

* * *

_

Ses doigts pianotaient calmement sur la surface brillante du bureau. Confortablement installé dans son siège, il fixait le téléphone posé à quelques centimètres de lui. Le tueur allait-il à nouveau entrer en contact avec eux ? Avait-il tué Spencer aussitôt ce coup de fil passé ? Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut en imaginant ce que cet homme avait bien pu faire au benjamin de l'équipe.

Malgré son apparence sereine, Rossi était tout aussi tourmenté que les autres. Après tout, il faisait souvent équipe avec Spencer et même s'il lui arrivait de se moquer gentiment de lui, il appréciait énormément le jeune homme.

_Etait-il mort ?_

Sa raison tentait en vain d'apaiser cette peur irrationnelle et démesurée : le tueur était passé dans une nouvelle phase de son « jeu ». Jeu dans lequel il était surpuissant, au-dessus d'eux et s'efforcerait de le prouver, après les avoir manipulés. Il ne tuerait donc pas Reid tout de suite… Pas avant d'avoir défié l'autorité qu'ils représentaient et de s'être montré plus fort, plus intelligent qu'eux.

_Cet orgueil le perdrait_.

Rossi savait dés lors qu'il retéléphonerait pour les narguer, pour se vanter de nouvelles horreurs et prouesses qu'il exagèrerait sans aucun doute pour faire sortir de leurs gonds les plus impulsifs d'entre eux.

David lança un regard discret à Hotch qui tournait comme un lion en cage dans le bureau, un dossier en main. Il n'était pas en état de répondre. La violente réaction de Morgan avait exacerbé la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules : non seulement l'un des leurs était en danger de mort, mais en plus, un autre membre de l'équipe devenait ingérable.

Ca et le deuil encore à vif dont il se remettait péniblement, lui donnaient sans doute l'impression de perdre pied.

Rossi détourna les yeux de son ami pour les poser sur Garcia qui faisait mine de visionner des vidéos, tout en jetant des regards inquiets à son supérieur et au téléphone silencieux. La culpabilité marquait chaque trait de son visage : elle, informaticienne de génie, avait été incapable de retracer l'appel de l'unsub. Elle se sentait… impuissante. Comme tous, ici.

Ils avaient une longue liste de suspects mais aucun ne possédaient une voiture semblable à celle vue par le sans-abri. Que pouvaient-ils faire, désormais, si ce n'est attendre un nouvel appel ou la découverte d'un corps ?

Rossi soupira et regarda Emily et JJ, assises bien droites sur leur siège, qui lisaient pour la énième fois les mêmes lignes, traquant la moindre piste en vain. Derek se trouvait dans une autre pièce, momentanément écarté de l'affaire pour éviter tout nouvel incident.

Soudain, une sonnerie tonitruante fit vibrer le silence de la pièce. Rossi lança un regard alarmé au téléphone qui poussait par intervalle régulier cet horrible cri strident. Lentement, il posa sa main sur le combiné, lança un coup d'œil entendu à Hotch qui s'était figé sur place, puis décrocha.

_-Agent David Rossi_.

Une respiration essoufflée lui répondit, avant que l'unsub ne lui réponde sur un ton insolent :

_-J'ai effrayé l'agent Hotchner et son ami ? Rassurez-moi… Ils ne sont pas fâchés contre moi ? _

Rossi répondit d'une voix calme et amicale.

_-Ils ne sont pas fâchés : après tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre dû : il vous appartient_.

Il se doutait que le sortir de sa psychose était impossible, alors autant entrer dans son jeu à l'aveuglette… En espérant ne pas faire exploser de mine. Un silence inquiétant plana à l'autre bout du fil, avant d'être interrompu par une voix plus hésitante.

_-Exactement…_

David sentait ses mains devenir moites et son cœur s'emballer : premier contact établi.

_-Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour l'emportement de l'agent Morgan : il est trop impulsif et ne sait absolument pas reconnaître le talent lorsqu'il frappe à sa porte_.

Il fit une pause et continua.

_-Vous savez, monsieur… ?_

La voix au bout du fil répondit machinalement.

_-Thomas_.

Rossi serra plus fort le combiné et lança un regard appuyé à Garcia qui se mit aussitôt à taper vigoureusement sur son clavier.

_-…Thomas, j'ai rarement vu des tueurs de votre style. Vous êtes vraiment très intelligent… ! Le coup du collier pour chien trafiqué est d'une efficacité et démontre votre sagacité._

L'homme au bout du fil rit légèrement.

_-C'est pourtant d'une simplicité…__ Il suffit d'acheter un collier pour chien banal chez « Animalo's » par exemple et de légèrement le modifier. Mais bon, les idiots du gouvernement ne peuvent pas avoir de telles idées tellement leur cerveau est corrompu, envahi par des dizaines de puces et totalement formaté pour faire du mal aux gens clairvoyants… _

Un sifflement rageur déchira le tympan de Rossi.

_-__Vous savez, agent Rossi, ce sont les salauds dans votre genre qui tentent de me voler mon dû, de le rallier à votre cause ! Vous grouillez de partout pour m'avoir… MAIS VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS M'ATTEINDRE, COMPRIS ? JE SUIS PLUS INTELLIGENT QUE VOUS ! _

David répondit calmement :

_- Je ne veux pas vous voler votre dû… Et nous savons parfaitement que nous ne pouv…_

L'homme au bout du fil le coupa brusquement et prit un ton moqueur :

_-La ferme ! D__ites à l'agent Morgan que je penserai à lui lorsqu'il me cherchera en vain pendant que je me ferai sucer la queue avec plaisir par ce bâtard que vous avez tenté de me voler… Oh oui… Je vous promets que maintenant que le gouvernement est impliqué, je prendrai encore plus mon pied avec lui : je me vengerai pour toutes les fois où vous nous avez traqués dans la rue pour tenter de nous implanter des puces… _

La respiration rauque et excitée de son interlocuteur couvrit le grésillement de la ligne, puis l'homme reprit :

_-__Il est plus intéressant que les autres, désormais… Il est spécial. Mais il cédera, comme tout le monde… Oh oui… Personne ne peut me résister, personne. Et je le prendrai… ENCORE ET ENCORE ! COMME UNE CHIENNE !_

David se raidit légèrement, contenant avec peine le dégoût et la colère induits par ce qu'il venait de dire. Les images qui étaient momentanément apparues dans son esprit étaient insupportables.

_-__Thom…_

Un claquement sec suivit d'un bip régulier suivit ce début de phrase : le tueur avait raccroché. Lentement, Rossi reposa le combiné et parla d'une voix blanche :

_-Notre unsub est un paranoïaque…__ Il a peut-être déjà été interné ?_

Hotch acquiesça lentement, encore sous le choc des dernières paroles.

_-Il s'appelle « Thomas », du moins, s'il a donné son vrai nom_.

Prentiss intervint à son tour :

_-Il a parlé d'un magasin, non ? « Animalo's »… Peut-être a-t-il réellement été là pour acheter le collier ?_

Hotch opina à nouveau et se tourna vers Garcia :

_-Je veux que tu te renseignes sur tous les « Thomas » de notre liste de suspect, que tu recherches tous les « Thomas » possédant un véhicule semblable à celui aperçu dans la ruelle et que tu recoupes ceci avec une liste de personnes qui ont été soignées pour paranoïa au cours de ces dix dernières années_.

Garcia acquiesça vivement, tout en tapant énergiquement sur les touches de son clavier :

_-Je suis déjà dessus !_

Il fit une pause et lança un regard déterminé à Prentiss :

_-Toi et Morgan, allez __chez « Animalo's », pour interroger les vendeurs et leur donner le profil du suspect_.

Il fixa ensuite Rossi :

-_Bon boulot. _

Il posa le dossier qu'il tenait toujours en main sur la table et lança un regard circulaire à l'équipe.

_-JJ, Dave et moi allons faire part des avancées à l'inspecteur Timson_.

En quelques secondes, le bureau si calme se mit soudainement en mouvement. David se leva d'un bond, tentant d'oublier les commentaires salaces de l'unsub : il devait se concentrer sur ces nouveaux éléments. Ils avaient enfin une chance de coincer le tueur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

_Une chance d'éviter le pire…_

_A suivre__…_

_

* * *

__Le chapitre 10 devrait arriver le week-end prochain... _


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci pour vos reviews! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 10! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur "Review This Chapter" : votre avis m'intéresse! ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10**

Une vieille pancarte d'un vert criard surplombait un auvent rouge qui tirait sur le rose tellement il était usé par le temps, et annonçait tristement le nom de la boutique : « _Animalo's_ ». La vitrine crasseuse laissait à peine entrevoir quelques misérables cages pour oiseaux et des paquets de croquettes pour chien.

Emily lança un regard aiguisé sur cette façade à moitié délabrée, notant mentalement que ce magasin n'avait sans doute plus connu le moindre rafraîchissement depuis les années trente… Sans se départir de son expression professionnelle, elle emboita le pas à Morgan qui s'avançait déjà vers cette devanture miteuse.

Le tueur avait choisi une boutique très particulière pour acheter ce collier… Sans doute parce que ce magasin ne possédait pas de caméras de surveillance ou le matériel nécessaire pour payer avec une carte de crédit.

Cependant, sans le savoir, il avait commis une erreur en venant ici : seuls des habitués pouvaient dédaigner les actuels et modernes magasins pour rentrer dans un tel taudis… Et s'il n'en était pas un, il avait sans doute dû se faire repérer par le gérant ou un vendeur.

Un carillon annonça leur entrée dans un cristallin tintement métallique. Emily fronça les sourcils, luttant péniblement contre l'obscurité qui régnait en maître dans la boutique… Une forte odeur de renfermée, de fientes et de poussière lui agressa violemment les narines et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas éternuer ou esquisser une mimique dégoûtée.

Elle se retourna vers Morgan qui se tenait bien droit à côté d'elle, cherchant des yeux un gérant ou un vendeur dans les rayons désordonnés du magasin. Sans lui adresser un mot, il partit sur la droite et s'arrêta devant un présentoir sur lequel trônaient des colliers électriques pour chien…

Emily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son ami avait l'air dévasté… Aussi bouleversé qu'étaient crasseux les étagères bondées de ce magasin. Depuis qu'il avait lâché prise au téléphone, il semblait absent, apathique… Comme anesthésié de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Un grincement de porte la fit soudainement sursauter et elle se retourna vivement vers le fond de la boutique : un vieil homme rabougri venait de sortir de l'arrière boutique… Un murmure caquetant et une forte odeur de poulets suivit son entrée…

Emily s'avança directement vers lui, avec Morgan à ses talons.

_-Bonjour monsieur. Agent Prentiss et Morgan du FBI._

En s'approchant un peu plus du gérant, elle remarqua qu'il était minuscule… Son visage parcheminé de rides ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux têtes réduites d'Amérique du Sud… Deux grandes oreilles finement ourlées encadraient une moue sceptique et un gros nez rouge cramoisi était planté au-dessus de lèvres ramassées et sèches… Ses yeux globuleux semblaient sur le point de tomber hors de leurs cavités.

_-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?... Vous voulez des réductions sur quelque chose sous prétexte que vous travaillez pour le gouvernement, c'est ça ?... Bande de vauriens…_

Son ton haut perché et indigné était désagréable. Prentiss lança un regard ennuyé à Morgan. Celui-ci prit aussitôt la parole. Son ton était indifférent, plat et monotone.

_-Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous acheter quelque chose, monsieur… ?_

Le vieil homme tressaillit et ses yeux exorbités roulèrent dans leur orbite d'Emily à Derek. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

_-Thombson… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, alors ?_

Emily était presque étonnée que le bout du nez de cet homme ne touche pas son menton : il ne semblait plus avoir beaucoup de dents pour empêcher cette inévitable collision. Morgan reprit, sans broncher :

_-Nous sommes ici pour vous parler d'un possible client qui serait venu vous acheter un collier pour chien… Mmmh…_

Derek sortit son calepin et lut rapidement les quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte sur la première page.

_-Un collier Canicom 800_.

Devant l'air suspicieux du vieil homme qui émettait d'étranges bruits de succion tout en faisant craquer sa mâchoire, Emily ajouta :

_-Cet homme serait lié à une série de meurtres et retient en ce moment-même un agent fédéral._

Le gérant haussa doucement ses frêles épaules et poussa un long soupir fétide.

_-D'accord… Je vois… Et que puis-je faire pour vous aider à retrouver ce gaillard ? J'ai tellement de clients qu'il va m'être difficile de vous aider…_

Prentiss retint de justesse une réflexion teintée de perplexité lorsqu'il parla de ses « _nombreux clients_ ». Morgan acquiesça poliment :

_-J'imagine, cependant, je suis certain que vous pouvez nous aider en répondant simplement à quelques questions… Avez-vous récemment eu un client qui est venu acheter ce collier ?_

Le vieil homme secoua doucement la tête :

_-Impossible à dire… Je ne m'en souviens pas… J'ai dû en vendre une petite dizaine sur l'année…_

Emily, étonnée d'un tel nombre, opina cependant et continua :

_-D'accord… Mais vous ne vous souvenez absolument plus de ces clients ? De l'un d'entre eux qui vous aurait particulièrement marqué ?_

Le gérant secoua la tête, faisant balloter l'amas de peau qui pendait sous son menton.

_-Non, désolé… _

Emily se mordit la lèvre : était-ce ainsi que devait se finir cette piste… ? Le désespoir la gagnait lentement. La fatigue et la peur finissaient de l'achever. Elle lança un regard attristé à Derek qui fixait le vide, les dents serrées. En désespoir de cause, elle s'adressa à nouveau au vieil homme :

_-Est-ce que le prénom « Thomas » vous dit quelque chose ? Un homme entre 25 et 35 ans… ?_

Le gérant réfléchit quelques longues secondes, en suçotant sa langue ou les quelques dents qui lui restaient, puis releva la tête.

_-Je conserve le nom de tous mes clients… Je peux vérifier s'il y a un Thomas… J'ai décidé de demander à chaque personne qui achète quelque chose de mettre leur prénom et leur nom dans mon carnet pour pouvoir les rembourser s'il y avait un problème avec les articles… Je ne donne pas de souche, donc… J'avais besoin de ce syst…_

Le cœur d'Emily rata un battement et son sang se mit à cogner dans ses tempes. Elle n'écouta plus les radotages du gérant et lança un regard pétillant vers Morgan qui se tenait toujours à côté d'elle, plus crispé que jamais. Ils allaient peut-être trouver l'unsub…

Le visage décomposé et confus du vieux, la sortit de cette semi-transe euphorique dans laquelle elle était entrée.

_-Je ne vois pas de Thomas…_

Emily tressaillit et secoua la tête.

_-Non ? Vraiment ?__… Et… vous n'avez pas les noms de ceux qui ont acheté ce collier ? _

Le vieil homme parut ennuyé.

_-Eh bien… __en fait… Je n'ai pas inscrit les articles achetés… J'ai de l'arthrite et beaucoup de mal à écrire, donc je demande juste aux clients d'inscrire leur nom comme garantie qu'ils ont bien acheté quelque cho…_

Morgan l'interrompit brusquement, sortant à son tour de sa torpeur :

_-C'est pas vrai ! Merde !_

Le gérant lui lança un regard offusqué et Emily, malgré sa consternation, excusa Morgan :

_-Désolée, monsieur Thombson…L'agent Morgan est un peu énervé. Merci cependant pour votre précieuse aid…_

Morgan la coupa brutalement.

_-Pouvez-vous au moins nous donner la liste de tous vos clients ?_

Le vieil homme serra son carnet contre lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien de valeur et aspira ses lèvres blanches d'indignation dans le trou béant qui lui servait de bouche.

_-Non, désolé. Je ne peux pas vous livrer ainsi le nom de mes clients…_

Désabusé et consterné, Derek fixa cette chose rabougrie qui plaquait ses mains crochues sur ce fichu carnet.

_-Pourquoi ? Il s'agit d'une enquête fédérale, monsieur Thombson et un homme est en danger de mort !_

Emily posa une main insistante sur l'épaule de Derek.

_-Morgan…__ Calme-toi…_

Tantôt vidé de sa substance, tantôt ravagé par de soudaines colères… Morgan craquait complètement. Son collègue lui lança un regard furibond qui la fit reculer d'un pas. Le vieil homme en face d'eux trembla légèrement devant la colère de Derek et s'insurgea devant son impolitesse.

-_Sortez de mon magasin et revenez avec un mandat s'il vous faut vraiment ces noms._

Prentiss se mordit la lèvre et serra à nouveau l'épaule de Morgan pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à réagir de manière disproportionnée.

_-__D'accord, monsieur, nous nous en allons… Merci pour votre coopération._

Elle tourna les talons et entraîna Morgan -_qui émit un grognement en signe de remerciements_- à sa suite. La rage et la tristesse déformait les traits réguliers de son collègue.

_C__ette piste n'avait mené à rien._

Ils sortirent de la boutique crasseuse et Derek se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte. Il poussa un hurlement avant de frapper du poing le capot de leur SUV et posa ensuite son front sur la portière côté conducteur…

_Ils avaient échoué.__ Aucun suspect sérieux…_

_Et les heures passaient…_

_

* * *

_

Des lancements atroces partaient de ses narines jusqu'à son front… Une odeur dérangeante d'hémoglobine, de poussière et d'urine se lovait autour de son nez. Lentement, toutes les autres douleurs se réveillaient… La faim, tempétueuse, retournait son estomac qui broyait désespérément le vide… Le froid transperçait sa peau… Et les brûlures fusillaient sa chair malmenée.

Il entendit vaguement un gémissement…

_Etait-ce lui, ou… ? _

Précautionneusement, Spencer ouvrit les yeux et aperçut les pieds de la table de la cuisine dans la dense pénombre. _Avait-il été inconscient toute la journée ?_ Etait-ce déjà _la nuit_ ? Il frissonna légèrement… Son corps était moite, fiévreux : ses brûlures aux mains semblait s'être infectées… Devant ce constat alarmant, des larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue et il pleura doucement, recroquevillé sur le sol, dans l'urine et le sang.

_Il n'en pouvait plus…_

La douleur, le désespoir, la honte, la fièvre et la faim allaient avoir raison de lui… Il tourna légèrement la tête et sentit sa peau couverte de sang séché tirailler légèrement. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il aperçut une masse sombre le fixer avec intensité depuis l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

_-Bonjour__ frérot. Bien dormi ?_

Reid se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, à bout de force.

_-Oui…_

L'homme parut sincèrement satisfait.

_-D'accord. Tu as les idées claires, maintenant ?_

Spencer trembla de plus belle et opina lentement, faisant craquer sa nuque raidie.

_-Bien… Tu es prêt à me céder ?_

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la bouche, cherchant un peu d'air, une dernière réserve de courage… Chaque cellule, chaque fibre de son être était sur le point de se rompre. Il était arrivé au-delà de ses forces, au-delà de la raison… _Il était anéanti_. Il ne lui restait plus aucun espoir de s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait que repousser de quelques heures la fin inéluctable…

_La mort…_

Il happa fébrilement un peu d'air vicié et se mit à sangloter pitoyablement.

_-__Je… Pitié… Pitié… Je veux vivre… Je… veux…_

L'homme l'interrompit brutalement.

_-Me cèdes-tu ?_

Reid tourna son visage vers le sol et se mordit plus fort la lèvre.

_-Pitié… Pitié…_

Il entendit la chaise bancale craquer lorsque le tueur se leva et des pas se rapprochèrent de lui.

_-Je t'offrirai un peu de tendresse… Je te ferai oublier tes nouveaux amis du gouvernement, Eric… Ceux qui ont essayé de te voler à moi… L'agent Morgan, Hotchner et Rossi…_

Spencer sursauta en entendant ces noms… _Comment Thomas pouvait-il les connaître ?_ _Les avait-il contactés ou rencontrés?_ Une flamme fébrile dansa devant ses yeux : l'équipe était-elle sur la bonne piste, _proche de lui_ ?

Il sentit à peine le souffle chaud et mentholé de son ravisseur dans son cou. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit ses main s'abattre sur ses hanches, ses cuisses et son sexe. Il poussa un gémissement de dégoût et tenta en vain de se dégager de son étreinte.

_-Cède-moi._

Le jeune homme secoua vivement la tête, légèrement ranimé par ce mince espoir… Peut-être que s'il tenait encore quelques heures…

_-Comme tu veux, pauvre bâtard._

Thomas s'éloigna vivement de son corps décharné dans un grondement sourd. Reid tourna la tête vers son bourreau et le vit sortir en trombe dans la pièce. Qu'allait-il encore devoir endurer pour ce refus ?

Peu importait, après tout : il existait désormais une chance pour que quelqu'un le sauve…

Le jeune homme reposa sa tête sur le sol et renifla légèrement, le nez encombré de grumeaux de sang. Il replia tout à fait ses genoux contre son torse, pour garder à lui un peu de chaleur et observa en silence ses mains : les croûtes suppuraient et la douleur était atroce…

Et s'il se trompait ? Et si Thomas ne connaissait ces noms que parce qu'il les avait lus dans le journal ? Reid gémit doucement et fixa ses mains abimées.

Etaient-ce les dernières images qu'il emporterait avec lui ? Ces horribles plaies…Ce sang…

Il entendit un bruit de pas rapides résonner dans la salle à manger et s'approcher de lui. Dans un gémissement contrit, il tourna à nouveau la tête et aperçut Thomas sur le seuil de la cuisine.

_-Relève-toi._

Lentement, le jeune homme déplia ses longues jambes maigres et geignit doucement de douleur. Il se mit ensuite difficilement à quatre pattes, perché sur ses membres tremblants et vidés de leur force, entièrement soumis au bourreau. Il n'osa pas se mettre debout : d'une part parce qu'il ignorait s'il saurait tenir plus de quelques secondes sans aide et d'autre part, parce que la dernière fois qu'il s'était relevé, Thomas l'avait électrocuté. La tête baissée, il attendit la suite, tout en fixant le sang et l'urine qui se mêlaient sur le sol. Le tueur se rapprocha de lui et posa une main douce sur sa peau couverte de cloques, de meurtrissures et de plaies. Du bout de l'ongle, il suivit une des entailles qui déchiraient sa peau… Spencer frissonna de dégoût et de douleur… Sa respiration erratique et affolée couvrit momentanément le silence troublant de la pièce : _Thomas allait-il encore le fouetter_ ?

Les doigts moites et chauds du bourreau glissèrent encore un instant sur les horribles marques laissées pas sa ceinture.

_-Viens._

Le tueur sortit de la pièce et Reid rampa à sa suite, sans dire un mot, suppliant mentalement le sort de l'épargner un peu. Il redoutait plus que tout ce qu'avait encore pu pondre l'imagination débordante et sadique de Thomas.

Perdu dans l'obscurité ambiante, Spencer se concentra sur le silence, au-delà de sa propre respiration et de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre… Il entendit vaguement les légers grincements de la maison, ainsi que le bruissement des branches balayées par le vent.

Reid respirait de plus en plus difficilement, étouffé par l'angoisse et la fièvre qui s'intensifiaient.

Une goutte de sueur glaciale coula sur son front et roula jusqu'à son nombril…

Thomas s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la salle à manger.

_-__Il est tard. Je vais dormir._

Spencer lui lança un regard vide.

_-Puisque tu refuses de partager mon lit, je vais t'offrir quelque chose de moins confortable._

Reid se souvint non sans horreur de la nuit qu'il avait passée debout dans le noir, immobile… Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de tenir plus de quelques minutes si Thomas lui imposait à nouveau cette torture.

_-Je veux que tu t'agenouilles sur cette planche_.

Dans un sursaut d'horreur Spencer aperçut ladite planche… Epaisse d'environ quatre centimètres, elle mesurait cinquante centimètre de long pour deux centimètres de large et était sertie de clous dont la pointe dépassait du vulgaire bout de bois d'environ un centimètre. Il sentit ses poils se dresser dans son dos, la chair de poule poindre sur chaque parcelle de sa peau et la douleur s'intensifier dans ses articulations, sur sa peau, en lui…

_-Non…_

C'était un murmure désespéré et purement rhétorique… Un cri de révolte contre le sort, une hymne au désespoir, une complainte de douleur.

_-Mets-toi dessus. Je vais ensuite enclencher le système d'alarme et tu devras rester comme ça toute la nuit. Prend__s garde à toi si jamais tu tombes._

Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme chercha un peu d'air… Ses poumons s'étaient entièrement vidés et tous ses efforts pour les remplir à nouveau semblaient vains… Il émettait des sifflements aigus.

Devant son immobilité, Thomas lui donna une violente gifle qui le propulsa au sol, le visage contre la planche. Il sentit sa peau se déchirer et le sang frais se mêla à celui qui avait déjà séché sur ses joues. Son souffle lui manquait toujours…

_Il étouffait._

_-BORDEL ! AGENOUILLE-TOI !_

En tremblant, couvert de sang, il se releva et s'exécuta. Des sanglots remuaient son torse rachitique et creusait encore plus son ventre creux. Il sentit les clous pénétrer sa peau et poussa un cri de détresse et de douleur. La position était horrible…

Thomas se posta en face et sembla savourer un instant la souffrance du jeune homme… Il caressa sa tête délicatement, soudainement redevenu calme.

_-__Tu es sûr que tu veux rester ici ?_

Spencer lança un regard embué de larmes à la cruauté personnifiée et secoua doucement la tête… Thomas pencha la tête et fit une moue dubitative.

_-Pardon ?_

Reid, entre deux hoquets douloureux, gémit :

_-Non…_

Le tueur attrapa violemment une poignée de ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Il regarda Spencer dans les yeux et sourit méchamment.

_-Pourquoi repousser l'inéluctable ? Pourquoi te refuser à moi et t'infliger tout ça ?_

Le jeune ferma les yeux et gémit doucement… Il sentit le souffle chaud du bourreau chatouiller son oreille.

_-__Promis… La prochaine fois que je te mettrai à genoux, ce sera pour tu me la suces comme il se doit…_

Ecœuré, Spencer déglutit difficilement et tenta d'échapper aux images dégoûtantes qui l'assaillaient violemment.

L'homme lâcha enfin ses cheveux et laissa sa tête retomber mollement sur son torse.

_-Bonne nuit, Eric._

Reid l'entendit mettre le système d'alarme et resta immobile sur sa planche de bois. Il avait l'horrible impression que ses rotules étaient sur le point de s'arracher de ses genoux.

Lentement, son buste commença à s'incliner et la douleur remonta le long de ses jambes… Les élancements se répercutaient partout en lui.

Il avait beau lutter, il ne pouvait pas tenir… _Il n'en avait plus la force…_

Après une heure, il s'écroula. Le hululement du système d'alarme résonna dans la maison. Comme dans un étrange et sinistre rêve, il vit son bourreau dévaler les marches et se jeter sur lui.

_Les coups… La ceinture… Le sang… Les cris..._

_-CEDE-MOI!_

_Tant de douleur..._ La reddition était proche... Il n'avait plus d'armes pour se battre, plus de forces pour lutter contre son bourreau... _Plus rien... _Faiblement, une voix éraillée souleva son torse couvert de sang.

_-D'accord... Je cède... Pitié... stop... Je ferai tout... n'importe quoi... Je cède... Je suis à vous..._

Malgré le brouillard douloureux qui l'entourait, il aperçut le sourire victorieux du tueur.

_-Enfin... Enfin... Tu es comme les autres... Eric... Tu es comme moi..._

Spencer gémit doucement... La douleur était telle qu'elle ne laissait plus aucune place pour la peur. _Oui... Il avait cédé..._

_Tant pis._

Il sentit les bras tiède de Thomas s'enrouler autour de son corps brisé et sentit son souffle contre sa nuque.

_-Tu es comme moi..._

Il ne vit pas la seringue que son bourreau sortit de sa poche et sentit à peine le pincement de l'aiguille lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans sa chair.

_Le rouge vira au noir..._

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci pour reviews! Il reste environ trois chapitres avant la fin de cette fanfiction... Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_______

**Chapitre 11**

L'épuisement et l'impuissance commençaient à avoir raison de son flegme légendaire… Ses jambes le portaient avec peine et lui faisaient décrire nerveusement des cercles dans la pièce ronronnante au milieu de laquelle Garcia tapait à toute vitesse sur son clavier. Hotch lança un regard inquiet aux yeux injectés de sang de l'informaticienne pendant qu'elle s'accordait quelques secondes de répit pour avaler rapidement une gorgée de café.

Ils étaient tous à cran. Tous à bout de force… _Et qu'en devait-il être de Reid ?_

Morgan et Prentiss venaient d'appeler pour leur annoncer que la piste du magasin « Animalo's » s'était avérée sans issue. Leur unique espoir reposait désormais sur les frêles épaules de Penelope qui s'évertuait à passer au peigne fin tous les dossiers qu'ils avaient récoltés, à la recherche d'un Thomas, tout en cherchant, en parallèle, tous les « _Thomas_ » soignés pour paranoïa sévère des alentours et tous les « _Thomas_ » qui possédaient un véhicule semblable à celui de l'unsub.

Elle recoupait à la vitesse de l'éclair toutes ces informations, tapant sans cesse de ses doigts rougis par l'effort sur les touches de son clavier. Son expression grave, empreinte d'une grande inquiétude était figée depuis plusieurs heures désormais. La masse d'informations à traiter était énorme.

Hotch regarda l'horloge murale qui indiquait déjà dix-sept heures… La nuit paisible et glacée commençait doucement à galoper dans les allées de la ville, emportant dans sa course les nombreux badauds qui déambulaient encore à cet instant dans les rues.

D'ici quelques heures, la ville redeviendrait plus ou moins calme et s'endormirait paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain matin…

Hotch se mordit la lèvre et finit par s'asseoir à côté de Rossi, juste en face de JJ. Sa jambe se mit aussitôt à tressauter nerveusement…

Chaque seconde passée était un véritable calvaire et l'ambiance électrique qui régnait, pesante et dense, sur eux, ne les aidait pas à relativiser les évènements. La panique et la douleur de l'absence étaient viscérales, omniprésentes. Telles des maladies insidieuses, elles rampaient en eux, se lovaient dans chaque membre pour les assaillir brutalement par vagues douloureuses et incontrôlables…

C'était comme si cette horrible inquiétude leur arrachait avec délectation ce souffle qui alimentait leur corps…

Hotch étouffait lentement, agonisait en silence en se battant contre l'invisible, contre lui-même et contre le sort… Doucement, l'agent posa sa tête sur ses mains et ferma les yeux. Las et bouleversé, il revit encore les mêmes images, cette même mort, cette lutte qui s'achève dans la douleur…

_Tout ce sang, tout ce sang…_

Il frissonna d'horreur. Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner dans la petite pièce et tous sursautèrent.

_Le tueur_.

Hotch lança un regard appuyé à Rossi et entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir. Il lança un bref coup d'œil à l'inspecteur Timson dont le menton ballotait à contretemps du rythme de ses pas, puis reporta son attention sur Dave. Si l'un d'eux pouvait négocier avec l'unsub et sauver Reid, c'était bien lui.

Trop lentement à son goût, Rossi décrocha le combiné et le porta à son oreille. Ses yeux vifs fixaient le mur d'en face, comme s'il puisait son courage et son calme de cette couleur blanc sale.

_-Agent Rossi_.

Le souffle rauque de l'unsub résonna terriblement dans la pièce, se répercutant dans les os de chacun d'entre eux.

_- C'est fini… C'est… FINI !_

Garcia émit un couinement horrifié et un torrent de larmes se déversa aussitôt sur ses joues roses et bien remplies.

Rossi pâlit violemment et articula d'une voix blanche :

_-Que voulez-vous dire par là, Thomas ?_

L'homme au bout du fil exultait et se mit à rire étrangement, comme si quelque chose en lui était fêlé et sonnait faux.

_-Il a cédé… C'est fini… Il n'est pas meilleur que les autres… Mais dites à l'agent Morgan que promis, je m'occuperai d'Eric comme d'une reine… Je lui ferai « goûter » les plaisirs de la vie… Et je lui ferai à jamais passer l'envie de m'échapper pour rejoindre le gouvernement._

Hotch lança un regard horrifié et dégoûté à Rossi dont les mains tremblaient vivement… Ses doigts autour du combiné étaient blafards et semblaient sur le point d'écraser l'appareil.

_-… Il n'est pas mort ?_

L'unsub sembla tirer énormément de plaisir du ton hésitant de Rossi.

_-Je préfère qu'ils avalent d'eux-mêmes. Donc, non, il n'est pas mort… _

Ces propos obscènes les glaçaient au plus profond de leur chair. Il ne s'agissait pas ici d'un inconnu mais de _Spencer Reid_… De ce jeune agent aux yeux marron… De ce garçon intelligent et vif, légèrement inadapté au monde qui l'entourait, qui travaillait avec eux depuis des années… De leur ami qui comptait sur eux et qui allait vivre les pires atrocités pour avoir voulu mettre son intelligence au service du FBI et de la justice.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Hotch et roulèrent sans un bruit sur ses joues… Un bourdonnement grave enveloppait ses oreilles et le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

_La douleur était intense…_

_-Pourquoi faites-vous cela__, Thomas ?_

David injectait avec difficulté des intonations douces et pleines d'empathie dans ses paroles, mais son teint blême et ses yeux qui s'emplissaient de larmes démontraient sa profonde détresse.

Reid allait encore survivre quelques minutes, quelques heures, pas plus… En tant qu'esclave sexuel pour son ravisseur. L'homme au bout du fil respira plus vite.

_-Pour prouver qu'ils se valent tous… Tous sans exception…_

Rossi se mordit la lèvre.

_-Parce qu'ils viennent voir le gouvernement ?_

L'homme au téléphone siffla de rage.

_-Vous ne comprenez rien. RIEN DU TOUT !_

La voix au bout du fil s'interrompit à nouveau et le souffle brutal grésilla dans le local de la police silencieux.

_-Je vous le rends une fois qu'il sera trop usé._

Un claquement. _Un bip régulier_. Un profond silence.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Morgan et Prentiss qui revenaient dans la boutique du vieil homme. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte et dévisagèrent les mines consternées de leurs collègues. La voix étranglée d'Emily mit fin à ce silence plus pesant que la vérité elle-même.

_-Il… il est… On a retrouvé… ?_

Hotch n'avait jamais vu Prentiss dans une telle détresse et à peine maître d'elle-même. Le corps de la jeune femme tremblait violemment et ses jambes pliaient lentement sous son poids. Rossi fut le plus prompt à répondre :

_-Non. Mais l'unsub vient de téléphoner. Spencer a cédé_.

Morgan émit un étrange cri grave et douloureux.

-_Qu'a dit ce bâtard ? Que va-t-il lui faire ?_

Tous se turent. _Tous savaient_. Mettre des mots semblait trop difficile. Morgan se retourna brusquement vers la porte encore ouverte et envoya violemment son poing dans celle-ci, pour se décharger légèrement de cette frustration et de cette peine qui le ravageaient.

Hotch, de son côté, fixait ses chaussures noires… Elles brillaient grotesquement sous la lumière blanche des néons au-dessus d'eux… Tout en se concentrant sur le cuir parfaitement entrenu, il se remémorait les dernières paroles du tueur, cherchant une nouvelle piste à explorer, un nouvel angle de recherche... _Quelque chose clochait._ Soudain, un murmure d'abord discret, mais qui prit rapidement de l'ampleur, franchit le seuil de ses lèvres.

_-Eric… Eric… ERIC !_

Il releva brusquement la tête et vit tous ses collègues le fixer comme s'il était un illuminé.

_-Il a appelé Reid, Eric !_

Il se leva d'un bond.

_-Prentiss et Morgan, retournez chez « Animalo's » et demandez au gérant s'il a eu un client dont le prénom est Eric._

Devant la torpeur générale de son équipe Hotch serra les dents et s'énerva :

_-C'est l'une de nos seules pistes ! Dépêchez-vous_ !

Garcia approuva tristement, tout en tamponnant ses yeux avec un mouchoir rose.

_-J'en ai encore plus quelques heures de travail et pour le moment, rien de concluant de mon côté, donc c'est effectivement une de nos seules pistes, les gars._

Morgan et Prentiss acquiescèrent à l'unisson et sortirent d'un même pas pressé de la pièce. Debout, pantelant et glacé jusqu'à la moelle, Hotch les regarda partir, puis lança un coup d'œil circulaire au reste de l'équipe. Rossi, hébété, fixait le téléphone comme hanté par d'horribles fantômes… JJ avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Garcia qui fit un rapide signe de croix avant de pianoter à nouveau à toute vitesse sur son clavier.

_Hotch se remit à tourner en rond._

_

* * *

_

La vieille pancarte d'un vert criard grinçait sinistrement dans la nuit. Un chien aboya au loin et l'écho de ce cri rauque se répercuta dans les rues vides, balayées par un vent frais sentant l'humus et les pins. Sans hésiter, Morgan sortit du SUV et se dirigea vers la porte crasseuse.

Il la poussa légèrement, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Le magasin était fermé depuis plusieurs minutes… Sans prendre la peine de consulter Prentiss, il se mit à frapper violemment le battant de la porte tout aussi miteux que le reste de la devanture.

_-Monsieur Thombson ? FBI, venez immédiatement nous ouvrir !_

Il lança un bref regard à la vitrine crasseuse et aperçut une faible lueur s'éveiller dans le fond de la boutique. Une petite ombre se glissa entre les rayons désordonnés et vint leur ouvrir. Le vieil homme à la peau parcheminée de rides et de taches de vieillesse apparut devant eux, courbé sous une vétuste couverture qui sentait la fiente.

_-Vous avez un mandat pour mon carnet ?_

Emily, possédant plus de tact et de sang-froid que Morgan, prit aussitôt la parole.

_-Non, monsieur… Et excusez-nous de vous déranger à nouveau, mais nous souhaiterions que vous vérifiiez un autre nom dans votre carnet_.

Les sourcils touffus et blancs qui surlignaient les yeux globuleux du gérant se soulevèrent brusquement.

_-Un autre nom ?...__ Le nom d'un autre suspect ? Lequel ?... J'ai relu la liste et j'ai bien les noms en tête…_

Emily lança un bref coup d'œil à Morgan avant de répondre :

_-Eric._

Le vieil homme fit un pas en arrière et secoua sa petite tête toute fripée.

_-Oh…_

Les yeux de Morgan se mirent soudainement à briller de mille feux.

_-Vous le connaissez ? Vous avez eu un client de ce nom ?_

Le gérant tituba dans l'obscurité et se tint à une étagère pour ne pas tomber.

_-Le petit Salpon… __Eric Salpon… Ce jeune gars est venu pour acheter un collier pour son chien… Un berger allemand… Je me souviens de lui… Un si gentil garçon, tellement effacé… Je le connais depuis longtemps : il venait souvent chercher des bricoles pour son père… Vous êtes sûrs que c'est un suspect ?..._

Le cœur de Morgan palpitait sous sa peau, _partout_… Sans prendre la peine d'écouter plus longtemps les balbutiements du vieil homme, il téléphona précipitamment à Garcia. Celle-ci décrocha après une sonnerie.

_-Allô mon Chevalier… Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose ?_

Au ton de sa voix fébrile et tremblante, Morgan put parfaitement imaginer l'expression inquiète et triste de son amie.

_-Eric Salpon._

Il entendit le claquement des touches du clavier recouvrir le souffle de Garcia… Lui-même arrêta de respirer. Une exclamation triomphale lui déchira le tympan :

_-Je l'ai… Il est domicilié dans les bois, dans la maison __de ses parents qui tenaient un gîte pour les chasseurs et les vacanciers… Oh !_

Il vit Emily approcher et mit le haut-parleur.

_-Quoi, Garcia ?_

La voix étranglée de la jeune femme leur parvint d'un souffle.

_-Je viens de trouver un article de journal le mentionnant… Après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture, c'est son frère Thomas qui l'a élevé…_

Un violent frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. « _Thomas_ »… Leur Thomas. Il entendit les doigts de Garcia pianoter sur son clavier et un vague murmure grave : Hotch venait de lui poser une question que Morgan ne comprit pas. Il s'en moqua et se concentra sur les précieuses informations qui sortaient de la bouche de leur amie. Il s'imaginait déjà glisser ses doigts autour de la gorge de ce salaud et l'étrangler… Sentir la vie quitter son corps et le faire regretter de s'en être pris à Spencer.

_-Thomas a des antécédents de paranoïa et de violence. A treize ans, il a saccagé et mis le feu à une voiture sous prétexte qu'elle appartenait au gouvernem…_

La voix de Penelope s'interrompit brusquement, si bien que Morgan crut un instant que la communication avait été coupée. Mais le souffle de Garcia, plus rapide et toujours présent, contredit son hypothèse.

_-Quoi ? Garcia ?_

La jeune femme daigna enfin continuer.

_-Thomas Salpon est mort il y a neuf mois. _

Toutes les théories de Morgan s'effondrèrent brutalement.

_-Quoi ? Impossible…_

Ses pensées se brouillèrent un instant et un bourdonnement sourd éclata dans sa tête.

_-Accident de voiture… Depuis Eric vit seul._

Un vertige le prit brutalement. Prentiss parla enfin d'une voix étranglée :

_-Eric a__ peut-être repris l'identité de son frère… après sa mort... Et il fait revivre à ses victimes ce qu'il a vécu avec son frère..._

La première victime avait été enlevée environ un mois après la mort de Thomas. Derek lança un regard hagard à Emily : Eric s'identifiait donc à son frère et identifiait ses victimes à lui-même.

Morgan sortit violemment de sa torpeur et s'adressa à son portable :

_-Garcia, envoie-nous l'adresse. Nous vous rejoignons __tout de suite chez ce fils de pute._

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il raccrocha, courut jusqu'au SUV et sauta derrière le volant. Il prit juste la peine d'attendre qu'Emily soit montée avant de démarrer. Ils s'éloignèrent à toute allure de la boutique miteuse dans laquelle un vieil homme pleurait doucement en pensant au gentil garçon qu'il avait connu et qui s'avérait être un monstre.

Le SUV déchira la nuit paisible, au grand étonnement des quelques personnes qui déambulaient encore dans les rues.

_C'était donc leur homme. Ils l'avaient trouvé… _

_

* * *

_

Une douleur innommable palpitait sous sa peau. La fièvre et la faim faisaient frissonner son corps et le couvraient d'une sueur froide et désagréable… Cependant, il sentait sous lui un matelas moelleux qui sentait bon la lavande… Ce contact doux et incongru avait quelque chose de rassurant et d'atrocement douloureux, à la fois.

Lentement, le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux injectés de sang et brouillés par la fièvre sur le plafond d'une chambre propre. Une lampe était allumée et projetait une lueur jaune sur son corps entièrement nu et recouvert de brûlures et de traces de coups… Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et aperçut la garde-robe dont la vitre était brisée.

_Tout avait plus ou moins commencé ici…_

Etait-ce donc ici que ça devait _se finir_ ? Sur ce lit confortable ? Thomas pouvait-il réellement lui infliger pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu ?

Reid serra les dents pour ne pas qu'elles s'entrechoquent violemment. Il se sentait vidé de ses forces et tellement mal. Imaginer la suite des évènements, ce qui allait se produire, était intolérable pour son esprit ravagé par la souffrance.

_Pourquoi avait-il cédé_ ?

Et si ses collègues arrivaient juste après son décès ? Il aurait peut-être dû se battre, quelques secondes, _quelques minutes de plus_…

Il sursauta brusquement en sentant un souffle chaud sur son épaule moite. _Non, pas maintenant… Pas tout de suite…_

Le jeune homme tourna lentement son visage vers celui de Thomas qui le fixait avidement. Il éclata en sanglots et essaya de reculer un peu : il ne pouvait accepter ce qui allait se produire… Il devait encore un peu lutter.

Soudain, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, les mains voraces de Thomas s'égarèrent sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Spencer sursauta violemment de dégoût et se mit à se débattre.

_-Stop… STOP ! Je ne veux plus ! Je ne veux pas ! Stop… Pitié…_

Thomas attrapa violemment ses poignets et les enfonça dans l'oreiller. Il lui sourit cruellement et s'assit sur son bassin.

_-C'est fini. Tu as accepté. C'est trop tard. Quoi que tu fasses, maintenant, tu es à moi._

Reid lui lança un regard hébété et se mit à hurler et à se tordre, puisant dans ses dernières forces en vain : Thomas le maîtrisait entièrement. Après quelques minutes d'agitation, le corps du jeune homme retomba sur le matelas, pantelant et vidé de sa substance.

Des larmes et un hoquet douloureux soulevaient encore son torse.

_-Pitié… non… Pas ça… Tuez-moi tout de suite_…

L'homme se coucha entièrement sur lui et commença à se déshabiller lentement, ne faisant qu'accentuer les pleurs et la panique de sa victime.

_-Pas tout de suite. Dans un moment. Je vais d'abord m'amuser…_

Spencer ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Les doigts du tueur s'enfoncèrent brusquement dans ses joues creuses et son haleine caressa son visage.

_-Ouvre les yeux : je veux que tu regardes. Si tu ne le fais pas, je te couperai les paupières, promis_.

Le jeune homme gémit et obtempéra immédiatement. Il vit au-dessus de l'épaule nue de son ravisseur les tentures blanches et énigmatiques voleter dans la chambre. L'odeur d'humus était forte. Il se concentra sur ce plafond immaculé, sur ce courant d'air, sur cette odeur… Pour oublier le parfum musqué de l'homme sur lui et la vision des horreurs qu'il allait lui faire subir.

Le corps nu et chaud de son agresseur se colla totalement contre le sien, l'emprisonnant et le possédant totalement… Le frottement de sa peau contre la sienne était extrêmement douloureux. Les lèvres de Thomas cherchèrent les siennes et il n'opposa plus aucune résistance : il allait mourir, de toute manière… Autant éviter des souffrances supplémentaires et tout accepter.

_C'était la fin_.

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci pour vos reviews! J'espère pouvoir écrire le Chapitre 13 le week-end prochain. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**

Les deux faisceaux lumineux déchiraient la nuit et illuminaient une route caillouteuse. Les arbres défilaient à toute allure autour du SUV et leurs branches frappaient violemment le pare-brise, telles des mains crochues et obscures essayant de ralentir leur vive allure. Les mains d'Hotch serraient le volant tellement fort que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Il sentait son sang battre violemment dans ses tempes et l'oxygène lui manquer. Les pneus adhéraient mal à la route accidentée et abrupte et bondissaient à chaque nid de poule.

_Il ne ralentissait pas pour autant_.

Rossi à côté de lui restait interdit. Il respirait rapidement et se tenait fermement à sa ceinture de sécurité. Plus que quelques minutes…

_C'était trop long, beaucoup trop long_.

Hotch se concentrait difficilement sur ce chemin de terre, parsemé de pierres et de branches sèches : son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le tueur en train de torturer son jeune agent, de le violer… Il frissonna et sentit une goutte de sueur glisser entre ses omoplates, sous sa chemise. Il ne voulait pas arriver trop tard, une fois de plus, retrouver un corps sans vie… Il ne voulait pas avoir à jamais gravé en lui ce nouvel échec, cette horrible perte... Comment pourrait-il se pardonner, continuer à vivre s'ils ne sauvaient pas Reid ? Comment se regarder dans la glace sans voir les yeux vides de son agent se mêler au reflet d'Haley ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et se focalisa à nouveau sur cette route qui s'enfonçait profondément dans la forêt de Boise… Il lança un bref coup d'œil au rétroviseur et fut momentanément aveuglé par les phares du second SUV conduit par JJ et l'inspecteur Timson. Une troisième voiture de police les suivait, remplie de quatre agents des forces spéciales. Le convoi fendait la calme pénombre des bois dans un grognement de moteur assourdissant. Hotch prit un virage serré et sentit les pneus glisser sur la route avant de se rétablir et bondir à nouveau en avant.

_Reid semblait encore si loin d'eux._

Il se mit un peu à trembler. Il devait impérativement se calmer pour ne commettre aucune bavure, pour ne pas s'emporter et étriper Salpon. La lumière diffuse de la lune s'intensifia et des reflets argentés dansèrent sur l'écorce et les branches des arbres. Le paysage était fantasmagorique. Peint en blanc et noir, il contrastait avec les deux rais de lumière jaune produit par l'énorme SUV grondant et crachant un nuage de fumée âcre derrière lui…

La forêt était un peu moins dense et les arbres tordus s'espaçaient légèrement, annonçant une clairière. Le sol était lui-même un peu plus plat… Hotch lança un bref coup d'œil au GPS : ils étaient censés arriver après cet espace découvert.

Ils traversèrent à toute allure l'étendue dégagée dont les herbes hautes se pliaient au gré du vent, brillant sous l'astre lunaire et réverbérant les rayons argentés. Hotch ne prêta aucune attention à ces vaguelettes herbeuses, et scruta la sombre route qui s'engageait à nouveau dans la forêt, à la recherche d'une habitation. Il ralentit pour ne pas alerter leur tueur et se pencha au-dessus de son volant. Il entendit le siège grincer à côté de lui et un murmure étrangement lointain briser le silence.

_-A droite. Je vois un toit. _

Hotch se retourna vivement vers son côté dextre et aperçut un énorme triangle noir dans le ciel blanchit par la pénombre environnante. Rapidement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la respiration erratique, il enfila son gilet pare-balle et lança un regard entendu à Dave avant de s'extirper du véhicule. L'humidité et une forte odeur d'humus le prirent à la gorge. Une bourrasque de vent secoua violemment les branches qui hurlèrent dans la nuit profonde et paisible.

Aux aguets de tout bruit suspect, Hotch attendit que JJ, Timson et les quatre agents arrivent auprès de lui avant de leur indiquer la bâtisse à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Le toit sombre se détachait des arbres et semblait tristement abandonné.

_-C'est là… JJ et Timson, vous investissez le rez-de-__chaussée, vous quatre, la cave. Moi et Dave, nous montons à l'étage. Compris ?_

Son murmure grave et à peine perceptible fut recouvert par le bruit des feuilles arrachées par le vent frais à l'essence de résine. Tous acquiescèrent gravement.

Hotch leur lança un regard circulaire pour être sûr que tout le monde était prêt et vit les lèvres de JJ trembler imperceptiblement sur son visage blafard et zébré d'ombres noires. Quelques rais de lumières perçaient les branchages et l'un d'eux s'accrocha aux yeux humides de la jeune femme… Une larme hésitait à chuter du bord de ses paupières…

Aaron détacha ses yeux de la peine et de la peur de JJ pour fixer leur objectif. Il crut presque entendre le bruit étouffé de la larme s'écrasant sur le sol. Lui-même tremblait de tout son corps. Il fit un bref signe de la main aux agents et tous partirent en courant vers la maison…

Hotch marcha sur un panneau de bois vermoulu sur lequel étaient peintes de vieilles et misérables lettres rouges sang qui annonçait sinistrement «_Gîte Salpon_ » et l'ignora.

Ils firent bientôt face à l'énorme chalet branlant et silencieux qui se dressait tristement dans la nuit… Après avoir emprunté un vague sentier recouvert d'herbes et à moitié rongé par des arbustes, ils arrivèrent au perron… La rampe éventrée était brisée en plusieurs endroits et les quelques marches de bois verdâtre grinçaient à chaque pas. Un petit porche sur lequel gisait un vieux fauteuil à bascule renversé et recouvert de feuilles, précédait la vétuste bâtisse. Tout semblait pourri, sur le point de s'effondrer. Hotch remarqua rapidement que les fenêtres étaient toutes condamnées, avant de reporter son attention sur l'entrée du chalet aveugle. Une grille de fer forgée était ouverte et grinçait lugubrement sur ses gonds, précédant une robuste porte en chêne.

Rossi se posta à la droite de l'entrée et Hotch à la gauche. Ce dernier lança un bref regard à la fois déterminé et effrayé à Dave avant de faire un léger signe de tête aux quatre agents. Ceux-ci défoncèrent la porte sans autre forme de procès et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du chalet. Une forte odeur de moisi et de décomposition leur donna le vertige et ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'entrée, plus ou moins désorientés à cause de la puanteur. Ils durent rapidement sortir leur lampe de poche pour y voir quelque chose.

_La maison semblait abandonnée depuis des années…_

Une épaisse poussière recouvrait l'unique meuble du petit couloir… Un escalier élimé menait à l'étage. Une porte sur la gauche menait à une salle à manger et une autre, située à droite, sous l'escalier, menait à la cave.

Hotch frissonna un peu, imprégné de l'odeur de cadavre et glacé jusqu'aux os : cette puanteur provenait-elle du corps sans vie de son agent ? _Etait-ce déjà fini ?_

_Avait-il perdu cet ami_ ?

Vu l'odeur, la personne devait être morte depuis un moment… Ce pouvait-il qu'Eric ait tué Spencer le premier soir et qu'il se soit ensuite amusé à jouer avec eux ? Qu'il se soit diverti et ait tiré du plaisir de leur peine ? S'était-il nourri de leur douleur avant de s'enfuir et recommencer ses horreurs dans un autre endroit ?

Tout cela semblait si peu probable… Eric agissait comme son frère, comme un reclus qui n'avait aucun contact avec le monde extérieur… Et le seul endroit que tous deux connaissaient, était cette maison…

Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller.

Une nausée lui souleva l'estomac. JJ et Timson le bousculèrent légèrement et avancèrent à pas rapides vers la salle à manger, l'arme au poing. Les quatre agents se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la cave. Lui-même lança un regard hébété à l'escalier qui penchait légèrement sur la droite… Sa lampe torche parcourut les marches défoncées et le papier peint jauni.

De vieux portraits d'une famille à l'apparence heureuse étaient accrochés au mur, totalement décentrés. Les visages souriants et penchés les fixaient sordidement derrière leurs vitres tachetées de crasse.

Précautionneusement, il posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier… Il sentait Rossi juste derrière lui et entendait sa respiration rapide. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison.

_Juste cette horrible odeur._

Il balaya d'un rai de lumière l'escalier, évitant de poser le pied sur les endroits où le bois semblait trop vermoulu. Il remarqua un énorme trou dans le mur à sa droite et frissonna légèrement en se demandant si la maison n'allait pas s'écrouler sur eux.

_L'odeur s'intensifiait à chaque pas._

Hotch trembla de plus belle, horrifié…

_Qu'allaient-ils découvrir à l'étage ? _

Il gravit les dernières marches assez rapidement, avec Rossi sur ses talons. Un couloir obscur et plusieurs portes apparurent bientôt dans les deux ronds lumineux produits par leurs lampes de poche. Ils s'approchèrent de la première, l'ouvrirent brusquement et se retrouvèrent dans une chambre vieillotte et couverte de poussière.

_La maison semblait inhabitée depuis longtemps_.

Hotch fit quelques pas en arrière, toujours couvert par Rossi et se dirigea vers la porte suivante. La puanteur lui donnait des nausées… Et inconsciemment, son corps semblait se mouvoir plus lentement, comme pour retarder le moment de l'horrible découverte. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra dans la pièce, la parcourant rapidement avec sa lampe torche.

Une salle de bain miteuse composée d'une vieille douche rouillée et d'un évier rempli de poussière.

Son estomac faisait de drôles de nœuds en lui : et s'ils s'étaient trompés d'endroit ? Et s'ils n'étaient pas à la poursuite de la bonne personne ? Qu'arrivait-il à Reid en ce moment-même ? _Etait-il vivant_ ?

_Etait-ce son cadavre qui pourrissait quelque part à l'étage ?_

Il sortit de la petite pièce et se dirigea comme dans un mauvais rêve jusqu'à la porte suivante. Il entendit vaguement un étrange ronronnement s'intensifier au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

Hotch posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il vacilla légèrement devant l'odeur et entendit un claquement sourd. Un sifflement menaçant suivi d'une violente détonation perça ses tympans et un flash brûla ses rétines.

Lâchant sa lampe et son arme, il porta ses mains à ses yeux et vacilla un instant. Une main chaude et humide se posa sur son épaule et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Il tomba lourdement en arrière sur Rossi et sentit un liquide tiède éclabousser sa nuque. Il entendit un gémissement étouffé et des dizaines de mouches voler nerveusement au-dessus de sa tête.

Soudain, avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre la situation, un cri perçant retentit dans la maison qui grinçait sur ses bases pourries et un vacarme infernal retentit dans la cave.

Hotch se redressa lentement, sous le choc, et vit des points lumineux danser devant ses yeux. Il ramassa son arme qui se trouvait à côté de son flanc gauche et rampa jusqu'à sa torche qui avait roulé un peu plus loin, dans la pièce. Il pointa le faisceau lumineux à l'intérieur de la chambre…

Un cadavre grouillant de vers sur lequel se battaient des dizaines de mouches, gisait dans une chambre étonnamment propre… Un liquide poisseux et horriblement nauséabond s'étendait paresseusement autour du corps.

_-Reid…_

L'agent se leva et tituba un peu vers le cadavre. Il faillit vomir en voyant les larves qui rongeaient les yeux de la victime, mais ressentit un profond soulagement en voyant que l'homme au sol était plus âgé que Spencer et pourrissait dans cette pièce depuis des semaines.

_Thomas_. Sans doute déterré par son frère.

Il recula un peu, passablement rassuré… Et repensa aux bruits qu'il avait entendus… _La détonation… Le cri… Le vacarme dans la cave._

Les oreilles d'Hotch bourdonnaient et ses gestes semblaient étrangement lents. Il leva sa lampe torche vers le plafond, à la recherche de ce qui avait produit ce bruit et remarqua une carabine.

Un liquide chaud coulait toujours sur sa nuque, dans son cou et s'imprégnait dans le col de sa chemise…

Hotch se rappela de la main humide sur son épaule, du gémissement… Interdit et hébété, il se retourna vers Rossi, étendu sur le dos dans l'entrée, couvert de sang.

_-Dave !_

Il sortit violemment de sa torpeur, comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle. Il tituba rapidement jusqu'à son ami et éclaira son buste. Une balle s'était logée dans sa gorge et le sang bloquait sa respiration. La barbe de Rossi était constellée de petites éclaboussures de sang et ses yeux chaviraient dans leurs orbites, comme s'ils suivaient le ballet incessant des mouches au-dessus de lui. Entre ses lèvres, des bulles de sang éclataient allègrement et un gargouillis alarmant s'échappait de sa plaie.

_-Merde…_

Hotch compressa la blessure d'une main malhabile.

_-Reste avec moi…_

Il comprit aussitôt que la maison devait être piégée de partout… Le cri du rez-de-chaussée lui revint brusquement en tête et le visage souriant de JJ s'imposa dans son esprit.

_Que lui était-il arrivé ?_

Il reporta cependant son attention sur Rossi qui étouffait devant lui. Paniqué, il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un stylo à bille et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Il retira l'encre et conserva simplement le tube. En tremblant, il sortit un cutter de sa poche et tenta de viser la trachée, sous la plaie, en faisant fi des spasmes de son ami.

_-Courage. Tiens bon…_

Il planta enfin la lame dans la gorge de Rossi et sentit sa peau et sa trachée céder sous elle. Du sang coula sur ses doigts. Il mit aussitôt le tube dans la gorge de son collègue et vit les poumons de son agent se remplir d'air. Il lança un regard inquiet au visage blafard de son ami.

_-Je vais appeler des renforts._

Il sortit en vitesse son téléphone et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau. Il trembla légèrement et rangea son portable inutile. Un cri perçant retentit en bas :

_-HOTCH ! __ROSSI !_

La voix de JJ semblait totalement paniquée. Hotch lança un bref coup d'œil à Rossi qui semblait plus stable.

_-Je reviens tout de suite. On va trouver des secours._

Il se leva et eut un énorme vertige. Il se rattrapa au mur et reprit en quelques secondes ses esprits.

_-J'arrive ! RESTE OU TU ES !_

Il dévala l'escalier en se tenant à la rampe, l'arme au poing, et sentit une marche céder brusquement sous son poids.

_Un grincement. Un sifflement. Un impact_. _La douleur._

Une barre de fer venait de sortit de l'énorme trou qui se trouvait dans le mur bordant l'escalier et avait heurté ses genoux. Ses jambes se retournèrent violemment dans un craquement sinistre et il hurla avant de tomber à plat ventre dans l'escalier. Il dévala à toute allure les marches restantes avant d'atterrir au rez-de-chaussée.

Du sang coula paresseusement sur son front. La douleur était terrible, insupportable… Sa vue brouillée aperçut des pieds qui s'avançaient vers lui. Il entendit vaguement des hurlements et se sentit doucement partir.

La douleur s'estompa et finit par disparaître. Ses pensées se tournèrent un instant vers Reid qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé ici.

Un voile noir s'abattit sur lui.

_Ils avaient échoué_.

* * *

Le faisceau lumineux balayait les visages horriblement joyeux qui figuraient sur les photos parsemant les murs de la salle à manger. La poussière s'accumulait partout et recouvrait d'un voile grisâtre la vie qui avait dû un jour égayer ses murs. JJ frissonna légèrement, tout en suivant l'inspecteur Timson.

La maison n'avait plus connu aucun habitant depuis des années… _S'étaient-ils trompés de demeure ?_

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'une des photos, tout en couvrant l'inspecteur : les visages des deux frères correspondaient.

Le plus vieux avec des traits durs et anguleux et des cheveux longs… Le plus jeune arborait les mêmes traits délicats et fragiles qu'elle avait aperçus sur l'écran de Garcia.

_S'étaient-ils trompés de suspect ?_

Ils entrèrent précipitamment dans la cuisine et ouvrirent rapidement les placards, les armoires, le frigo… Quelques vieilles conserves subsistaient ici et là. JJ frissonna en sentant l'odeur de moisi dégagée par le frigo.

L'odeur dans le couloir était beaucoup plus forte. Une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

Elle guettait le moindre bruit, le moindre « _RAS_ », le moindre bruit de ses collègues… Elle entendait les pas d'Hotch et Rossi, au-dessus d'eux, le claquement des feuilles sur la bâtisse et la respiration erratique de l'énorme inspecteur.

_Il n'y avait aucune autre trace de vie, ici._

Lentement, ils sortirent de la cuisine et avancèrent vers une porte fermée. Les doigts boudinés de Timson s'emparèrent de la poignée et la tournèrent délicatement.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit un l'étage. L'inspecteur, emporté par son élan ouvrit la porte brusquement et un éclair argenté brilla sous la lumière de leurs lampes. Des centaines de gouttelettes écarlates volèrent dans la pièce. L'inspecteur vacilla et JJ, terrifiée pointa sa lampe sur le visage fendu du haut torse au sommet du crâne de Timson, juste avant que son corps ne tombe sur elle.

Elle poussa un long cri strident, au moment où le cadavre l'écrasa. Elle était couverte de cervelle et de sang… Coincée sous toute cette masse, elle suffoquait légèrement et hoquetait de terreur. Des cris retentirent soudainement dans les fondations de la maison. JJ sentit le froid pénétrer violemment sa chair et la glacer jusqu'aux os.

_Plic… Ploc…_

Une goutte tomba sur son front. La jeune femme paniquée leva les yeux au plafond et remarqua l'énorme lame écarlate qui venait de transpercer la tête de l'inspecteur Timson. Un mécanisme ingénieux avait été installé dans cette pièce pour tuer quiconque voudrait entrer.

La jeune femme toussota, peinant à respirer, et sortit de sa torpeur : il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie d'ici et qu'elle retrouve Hotch et Rossi.

Malgré ses tremblements, elle réussit à faire basculer le corps de l'inspecteur et à se libérer de l'emprise du mort. Une forte nausée lui retourna l'estomac quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage de Timson et elle vomit sur le sol.

Elle resta un moment à terre, haletante, avant de chercher à tâtons dans ses poches, son téléphone. Elle poussa un gémissement aigu en remarquant l'absence de réseau et tenta d'appeler Hotch à l'aide des micros et oreillettes dont ils étaient tous munis.

L'engin fixé à son poignet ne semblait pas capter d'onde… Un frisson d'horreur parcourut sa colonne vertébrale : et si Eric ou son frère avaient placé des brouilleurs d'onde dans la maison ?

En tremblant de tout son corps, elle se leva en vacillant, serra son arme dans son poing droit et hurla :

_-HOTCH ! ROSSI !_

Elle attendit quelques secondes, terrorisée, puis entendit la voix de son patron :

_-J'arrive ! RESTE OU TU ES !_

Passablement rassurée, JJ resta immobile dans la pièce. Tous les murs grinçaient et les branches fouettaient le vieux toit. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme : _que se passait-il donc dans cette foutue maison_ ?

Un craquement et un hurlement retentirent brusquement dans le chalet. JJ sursauta brusquement et resta sur place, tétanisée, et entendit un roulement lourd et rapide dévaler l'escalier.

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, elle courut enfin vers le couloir et vit son patron étendu sur le sol, les jambes formant un angle étrange et anormal. Des hurlements se bousculèrent dans sa bouche et percèrent le silence de la demeure.

Un grincement sordide se produisit sur sa droite et elle vit une grille en fer forgée se rabattre violemment sur le trou béant laissé par la porte d'entrée défoncée.

Un cliquetis se produisit et le silence revint.

JJ lança un regard hagard à son patron inconscient et à la grille qui obturait l'entrée.

_Elle était enfermée_.

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci pour vos Reviews! L'épilogue qui suit ce chapitre arrivera le week-end prochain... Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13**

Ses yeux bleus coulèrent sur la grille et sur le corps inerte de son patron. Un tremblement nerveux agita ses lèvres et des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues maculées de sang. Un courant d'air s'engouffra entre les barres de fer et siffla rageusement dans la maison.

JJ entendait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine menue. Plus aucun autre bruit humain ne perturbait la demeure abandonnée et grinçante. _Qu'était-il arrivé à Rossi et aux agents dans la cave ?_

La jeune femme réprima une nausée en revoyant le visage fendu de l'inspecteur et la chair de poule remonta le long de ses bras. Peut-être valait-il mieux ignorer certaines choses…

Elle lança un vague regard à l'escalier et fixa la barre de fer parallèle à la huitième marche. Elle imagina le coup qu'Hotch avait reçu, sa chute… Elle secoua un peu la tête pour se sortir cette scène de l'esprit et posa les yeux sur son patron.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui… Elle écouta sa respiration calme et se rassura légèrement à ce son. Son regard se perdit encore à travers les barreaux et parcourut l'allée couverte d'herbe.

Sous le choc, Jennifer finit par se détourner lentement de la porte condamnée et sortit son portable…

_Toujours a__ucun réseau… _

Elle fixa l'écran lumineux, sans rien dire. Rossi était sans doute mort. Hotch était dans l'incapacité de l'aider à trouver une issue, gravement blessé... Morgan et Prentiss n'arriveraient sans doute pas avant un moment.

_Et de toute manière… Reid n'était pas ici._

Un profond sanglot lui retourna violemment le cœur et lui coupa le souffle. Un hoquet douloureux la secoua lorsqu'elle réalisa dans quelle situation elle se trouvait.

Une froide rumeur venant de la forêt qui s'agitait au gré de violentes bourrasques, accompagna ses pleurs et la glaça jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Lentement, JJ s'avança dans la pénombre de la maison et se mit à crier entre sanglots et hoquets :

_-Y-a-t-il… encore… quelqu'un__… ?_

Sa voix dérapa et fut engloutie par de nouvelles larmes. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire : ne pas avoir trouvé Reid ou être seule dans une maison piégée… ? Elle se retrouva rapidement dans la salle à manger faiblement éclairée par deux lampes de poche abandonnées…

Le cadavre de Timson baignait dans une énorme tâche de sang encore tiède. L'odeur d'hémoglobine se mêlait à la puanteur ambiante. JJ lança un regard vide aux personnages sardoniques dans les cadres. Leurs sourires moqueurs semblaient lui être adressés et reflétaient son visage. Elle observa en silence, sans colère et sans émotion, engourdie par le choc et ses pleurs, ses traits lisses et pâles tachetés de sang…

_Le contraste était détonnant._

Lentement, elle se détacha de l'image de ce fantôme et avança comme un automate vers le corps de l'inspecteur. Elle se pencha doucement au-dessus de lui, déroula ses doigts fins, ferma les paupières de l'homme, puis ramassa sa torche éclaboussée du liquide poisseux.

Elle se releva enfin et balaya l'unique pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas investie d'un halo lumineux. Elle enjamba le cadavre et entendit un horrible petit bruit de succion lorsque ses pieds quittèrent la moquette imprégnée.

Un frisson parcourut ses membres et le rond lumineux tressauta sur un vieux fauteuil. Elle remarqua rapidement que la pénombre n'était pas aussi dense que dans la salle à manger…

_Les fenêtres n'étaient pas condamnées._

Son cœur se mit aussitôt à galoper à toute allure dans sa poitrine et elle dut se tenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber… Une fois le vertige passé, elle contourna vivement le vieux fauteuil et plaqua son visage contre la vitre fraîche et poussiéreuse. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les vieux châssis en bois et attrapèrent la poignée qui tourna sur elle-même dans un grincement sinistre. Elle fit vivement un pas en arrière et tira.

La fenêtre céda facilement en crissant et l'air frais fouetta le visage blafard de la jeune femme. Sans hésiter, elle se tint aux vieux châssis et entreprit de sortir par cette issue. Sans grandes difficultés, elle se retrouva dehors. Perdue, elle lança un regard circulaire aux arbres tordus qui se dressaient sombrement entre elle et le ciel, et tenta de se repérer.

Son sang cognait dans ses tempes et son cœur faisait le bruit d'un tambour de guerre. Elle se dirigea enfin vers la droite, pour contourner le vieux chalet branlant et retrouver les voitures…

_Il fallait qu'elle appelle du renfort._

Ses jambes tremblantes se mirent bientôt à parcourir la distance à grandes foulées. Les feuilles mortes crépitaient tristement sous ses chaussures, mais elle n'entendait que sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Sa vue brouillée par la panique et sa course folle tressautait étrangement sur ce paysage sombre et angoissant. Elle aperçut l'allée herbeuse et voulut accélérer.

Soudain, le sol se déroba violemment sous ses jambes et elle chuta de deux bons mètres dans un cri perçant et effroyable. Ses mains battirent momentanément l'air et sa cheville droite craqua sinistrement sous son poids lorsqu'elle atteignit le sol. Le reste de son corps percuta avec autant de violence la terre, les feuilles et les branchages.

Sans réussir à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, le souffle coupé par la douleur, elle balaya du regard l'obscurité soudainement si dense autour d'elle avant de lever les yeux vers un carré de ciel mal découpé.

_Elle était tombée dans un trou__, dans un piège._

Un cri rauque souleva sa poitrine et le désespoir s'abattit sur elle avec une violence inouïe. Quelques corbeaux dérangés en plein sommeil s'envolèrent dans le ciel noir pour trouver un autre abri… Le battement de leurs ailes s'éteignit quelque part au loin.

_Ils avaient perdu…_

_

* * *

_

La voiture rebondissait sur la route inégale et déchirait l'obscurité ambiante. La tension était à son paroxysme. Morgan lança à nouveau un coup d'œil à la radio qui restait étrangement muette. Les autres auraient déjà dû les appeler.

_Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. _

Soudain, le rai de lumière produit par les phares de leur SUV se réverbéra sur les feux arrières d'une voiture de police. Derek freina brusquement, haletant, et fixa la pénombre environnante avant de remarquer un toit qui se détachait des arbres. Il enfila en vitesse son gilet pare-balle et lança un bref regard à Prentiss qui faisait de même, les dents serrées.

La jeune femme finit par rompre le silence.

-_C'est étrange qu'ils ne nous aient pas appelé… On devrait peut-être_…

Morgan ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et sortit brusquement du SUV, sans claquer la portière pour ne pas annoncer leur présence, laissant Emily seule dans l'habitacle éclairé. Sa collègue sortit alors à son tour, sans dire un mot, le visage fermé. Derek sortit son arme et ajusta une lampe de poche au-dessus de celle-ci. L'odeur de résine lui emplit les poumons et le vent qui hurlait dans les cimes le fit légèrement trembler.

Il souhaitait foncer au plus vite, sans se poser de questions… mais savait pertinemment que le fait que leurs collègues n'aient pas appelé, était anormal.

Il s'engouffra cependant sans hésitation dans la végétation et marcha sur une vieille pancarte, suivi par Prentiss. Il aperçut bientôt la façade d'un chalet qui avait dû être chaleureux, il y a trente ans et courut sur le sentier herbeux avant d'arriver à un petit porche qu'il gravit rapidement.

Une grille en fer occultait l'entrée… Un hoquet surpris le plia en deux lorsqu'il aperçut son patron inconscient dans le corridor sombre.

_-Merde… !_

Prentiss lui lança un regard affolé, dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot. Morgan de son côté, après avoir tenté en vain d'ouvrir la grille, trembla de plus belle et lança un regard fiévreux aux alentours.

Hotch était-il mort ? Qu'est-ce que signifiait cette absence totale de mouvement? Que s'était-il passé dans cette maison ? _Où était Reid ?_

D'une voix blanche, il s'adressa à Prentiss :

_-__ Il faut qu'on entre… Passe par la gauche de la maison. Je prends la droite. Si l'un de nous trouve un moyen pour entrer, qu'il prévienne l'autre._

Sa collègue acquiesça gravement et fit volte-face pour partir de son côté. Morgan la retint de justesse par le bras.

_-Fais attention à toi, Prentiss_.

Emily opina.

_-Toi aussi. Pas de connerie__… Pas ce soir._

Derek la lâcha sans répondre et partit de son côté, l'arme au poing, sur le qui-vive. Il balaya rapidement les alentours avec le faisceau de sa torche, sans rien apercevoir de suspect. Soudain, un éclat entre les branches retint son attention… Une lumière, une centaine de mètres plus loin… Non pas cette lueur blanche et diffuse qu'émettait la lune, mais celle d'une lampe... Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

Il entendit alors un cri, quelque part sur sa gauche. Emily… Il entendit vaguement qu'elle parlait de maison piégée… de JJ blessée… de l'absence de Reid…

Il était censé venir vers sa collègue paniquée, prévenir les secours…

_Mais pas maintenant__… Il y avait cette irrésistible lumière_.

Sans répondre, ignorant l'appel de Prentiss, il s'éloigna des cris de sa collègue et se mit à courir comme un fou vers cette petite lueur. Les Salpon possédaient un gîte… Une deuxième habitation, proche de leur résidence.

_Et si…_

Les branches lui fouettèrent le visage et ses pieds foulèrent les feuilles humides à grandes enjambées. La lumière devant lui s'intensifia et il aperçut une fenêtre.

… _c'était là que se trouvai__ent…_

Il déboucha dans un endroit un peu plus dégagé au milieu duquel trônait un chalet du même style que celui qu'il venait de quitter…

… _Eric et Spencer._

Une grosse bâche crasseuse recouvrait une masse informe et inquiétante dans l'allée. Morgan s'avança droit vers elle et souleva un pan du plastique pour apercevoir une voiture correspondant à la description faite par le sans-abri.

Derek serra plus fort l'arme qui se trouvait dans sa main droite. Un nuage de condensation flotta devant son visage, expulsé sur le rythme de sa respiration erratique. Morgan leva à nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre éclairée et grand ouverte. Reid était à quelques mètres de lui…

_En vie ?_

Agilement, il se dirigea vers la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre et tourna la poignée qui ne céda pas. Il soupira un peu et hésita un instant. Peut-être devrait-il faire demi-tour, appeler des renforts ou du moins, demander à Emily de le couvrir… Mais il savait pertinemment que chaque seconde comptait et qu'il valait également peut-être mieux éviter d'inviter des témoins potentiels…

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire de cette ordure lorsqu'il aurait trouvé son ami, mais était certain qu'il valait mieux que Prentiss ne soit pas là pour le voir.

Il compta jusqu'à trois, banda tous ses muscles glacés et tremblants d'impatience et il donna un grand coup de pied à la porte qui céda violemment et qui s'ouvrit sur un corridor légèrement éclairé par l'ampoule située à l'étage supérieur.

Il lança un bref coup d'œil à un meuble renversé sur sa droite et à de nombreuses traînées sombres qui maculaient la moquette sale.

_Etait-ce le sang de Spencer ? Que lui avait-on fait subir ?_

Un silence assourdissant après le vacarme provoqué par l'ouverture de la porte s'ancra profondément dans la bâtisse… Morgan hésita à monter tout de suite : si le suspect était au rez-de-chaussée, il pourrait en profiter pour s'enfuir… Mais s'il était à l'étage et qu'il décidait de sécuriser le rez-de-chaussée, il pourrait en profiter pour tuer Reid…

Nerveusement, il lança un regard agité à la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, sur sa gauche. _Que faire ?_

Soudain, un léger bruit venant de l'étage le sortit de sa torpeur.

Sans plus aucune hésitation, il s'élança vers l'escalier, gravit les marches quatre à quatre et arriva dans un couloir flanqué de plusieurs portes… Il vit sur le sol, à la lumière d'une ampoule nue et sale, des gouttes écarlates scintiller sinistrement.

_Du sang frais… Qui partait d__e l'une des portes situées sur sa droite…_

Derek s'avança lentement, le cœur sur le point de céder…

Soudain, une douleur glaciale et fulgurante transperça sa chair dans le bas de son dos… Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il reçut un violent coup de manche sur la main droite et lâcha son arme. Il se retourna et esquiva de justesse une lame tranchante qui passa à quelques centimètres de son oreille en sifflant, avant de se planter dans le mur.

Pendant quelques centièmes de seconde, il fit face à un jeune homme torse-nu aux traits déformés par la fureur. Celui-ci récupéra son couteau en grognant et s'apprêta à nouveau à le poignarder. Mais Morgan le repoussa dans effort surhumain et le tueur s'effondra un peu plus loin.

Derek tomba à son tour au sol, plié en deux par la douleur qui paralysait son corps… Il sentait le liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de ses cuisses, du bas de son dos, jusqu'à ses genoux… Malgré le bourdonnement incessant qui perturbait ses oreilles, il entendit l'unsub émettre un étrange râle, en se relevant.

Derek entreprit de ramper pour attraper son arme tombée deux bons mètres plus loin, mais Eric se jeta sur lui et planta son couteau effilé dans sa main gauche.

Un hurlement transperça l'air fébrile. Le tueur laissa le couteau planté dans sa main et essaya de s'emparer à son tour de l'arme au sol, mais Morgan lui attrapa la cheville de sa main valide et le fit à nouveau basculer. Le jeune homme s'effondra et sa tête heurta violemment le sol dans un bruit mat… A moitié assommé, il eut tout de même le réflexe de décocher un coup de pied à l'agent au sol…

Morgan sentit sa lèvre se déchirer sous l'impact et un liquide écarlate coula abondamment dans sa bouche, sur le rythme du flux sanguin qui battait dans ses tempes. Il lâcha momentanément la jambe du tueur, qui en profita pour avancer un peu et atteindre le glock.

_Eric allait gagner…__Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser son arme…_

Dans un rugissement animal, Derek arracha le couteau planté dans sa main, se releva brusquement et bondit sur le jeune homme, le plaquant au sol. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et frappa violemment sa tête contre le sol. Surpris et abasourdi, celui-ci lâcha l'arme que Morgan récupéra vivement… Non content de l'avoir immobilisé, il enfonça avec rage le couteau poisseux au niveau des reins de l'homme au sol.

La masse chaude sous lui se mit à trembler violemment et poussa un hurlement.

Il se releva ensuite en chancelant, couvert de sang et décocha un coup de pied violent à l'homme à terre qui émit un nouveau râle. Il pointa son arme vers Eric qui gémissait pitoyablement au sol, en émettant un gargouillis inquiétant.

Morgan tituba légèrement autour de sa proie.

_-Sale bâtard… OU EST-IL ? _

Il remarqua avec un certain étonnement que l'homme au sol semblait déjà blessé et qu'il portait deux pansements ainsi que les stigmates de plusieurs blessures infligées avec une arme blanche.

_-Le gouvernement… peut… aller se faire… enculer…_

Eric avait prononcé ce mot avec délectation. Morgan trembla de rage et de douleur. Avec détermination, il visa l'une des jambes du tueur et pressa la détente sans une once d'hésitation. Le corps au sol tressauta violemment lorsque la déflagration éclata dans ce morbide couloir. Un hurlement parvint légèrement aux oreilles de Derek dont la vue commençait à se troubler.

_-REPONDS ! ERIC, OU EST SPENCER ?_

L'homme au sol sanglotait avec difficulté et se tordait de douleur dans son propre sang.

_-Je… m'appelle… Thomas…_

Morgan fondit sur lui et prit son visage couvert de sang entre ses mains.

-_THOMAS EST MORT ! TU T'APPELLES ERIC !_

Dans un hurlement rageur, Derek enroula ses doigts humides et glissants autour du manche du couteau toujours planté dans le dos de l'unsub et le fit tourner lentement dans la plaie. Il vit la peau nue de sa victime vibrer et tressaillir et ses muscles se crisper brusquement.

Dans un cri atroce, le jeune homme au sol répondit en sifflant :

-Je l'ai… ENCULE… ET TUE ! IL N'ETAIT PAS MEILLEUR… QUE MOI… TOUS LES MEMES ! TOUS !

Un écran rouge et trouble voila la vue de Morgan lorsqu'il entendit cette dernière phrase. La colère éclata dans chacune de ses cellules et un dégoût sans nom l'assaillit brusquement. Ses mains arrachèrent le couteau du fourreau vivant dans lequel il s'était enfoncé et le lancèrent plus loin, puis retournèrent Eric pour le mettre sur le dos. Les mains de Morgan s'avancèrent fébrilement vers le visage baigné de larmes du tueur.

_Son cou… Sa nuque… _

_Ecraser sa trachée… _

Voir ses yeux se révulser, la vie le quitter… Sentir ses doigts griffer inutilement ses mains et ses bras… _Et ce sang, tout ce sang._

Aveuglé par la colère, Morgan se mit à secouer cette tête inerte et bleuie et à la frapper contre le sol.

A bout de force et de souffle, il finit par lâcher la tête défoncée d'Eric Salpon qui retomba mollement sur la moquette.

Hébété, il regarda ses mains couvertes de sang, sous la lumière sale de l'ampoule au-dessus de lui.

_Reid était mort…_

Salpon l'avait violé et tué… _Et Morgan avait tué Eric_.

L'agent resta un moment sans bouger, sous le choc… Il aperçut un petit carnet dépasser de la poche du tueur. Il l'en extirpa et le mit machinalement dans la sienne avant de se relever et d'examiner cet énorme carnage avec indifférence.

_Son carnage…_

Il vacilla un instant et dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il avait perdu tant de sang… Et il devait encore trouver Reid… S'assurer qu'il était mort… Le couvrir si besoin était, avant que d'autres n'arrivent pour jeter un regard indifférent à son corps sans vie et souillé.

Lentement, il enjamba le cadavre d'Eric et se dirigea comme un automate vers la première porte sur sa droite. Ses doigts s'emparèrent de la poignée et l'actionnèrent… La porte s'ouvrit lentement et il fit face à un lit défait aux draps couverts de sang.

Il chercha des yeux le cadavre de Reid mais ne l'aperçut pas… Il imagina en frissonnant et en pleurant ce que Spencer avait subi dans cette même pièce.

Hagard, il observa les tentures blanches et légères virevolter sous le vent et claquer dans la chambre, tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit dans lequel Salpon avait pu planquer le corps de Reid… _S'en était-il déjà débarrassé ?_

L'image du corps sans vie de Spencer abandonné dans un fossé, en proie à toutes sortes de prédateurs, était insupportable.

Soudain, un léger gémissement se mêla au murmure du vent dans les tentures et Derek se retourna vivement sur sa droite.

Il aperçut, devant une garde-robe à la vitre brisée, une flaque de sang s'étendre paresseusement. Son cœur rata un battement et ses jambes cotonneuses le portèrent jusqu'au vieux meuble. Ses doigts fébriles ouvrirent l'armoire et il hoqueta de surprise en découvrant une masse frêle et tremblante devant lui.

Spencer leva des yeux absents et fous vers lui. Il était entièrement nu et couvert de brûlures et de plaies. Morgan tomba au sol, à la fois horrifié et heureux… Un éclat argenté brilla dans l'armoire et il aperçut un énorme couteau couvert de sang… Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, la lame effilée glissa sans un bruit sur les poignets fins de Spencer et le sang se mit à couler abondamment.

_-REID !_

Il le désarma vivement et tenta d'immobiliser ses poignets, de retenir un peu tout ce sang, mais le jeune homme éclata en sanglots et se mit à se débattre et à lui donner de violents coups de pied.

_-NON ! NON ! STOP ! _

Morgan attira à lui son ami et le tint fermement dans ses bras. Le jeune homme mutilé et à bout de force, se débattit encore, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

_-Reid ! C'est moi ! C'est Morgan !__ C'est fini… Il est mort… Il ne te fera plus rien…_

Le regard de Reid s'arrêta brusquement sur Derek et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. Il se calma et le fixa un moment, avant de se remettre à pleurer et à se débattre…

_-M… Morgan… Laisse-moi mourir… Je… J'ai cédé…__ Pitié… Tue-moi…_

_

* * *

_Dans la tête de Reid, les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler, se bousculaient, tous plus insupportables les uns que les autres… En boucle, il revoyait le corps nu de son bourreau dans le sien… Les grognements satisfaits de Thomas résonnaient violemment dans ses oreilles et lui martelaient le crâne... Il sentait encore cette profonde et horrible douleur lui transpercer les reins…

Il gémit et se contorsionna brusquement dans les bras de Morgan, ne supportant pas cette étreinte. Ses yeux se révulsèrent un instant, puis son esprit replongea dans l'abysse de l'horreur.

_Il avait tout accepté_… Il avait servi de marionnette à Thomas pendant plus d'une heure, assujetti au rang d'objet… Jusqu'à ce que son agresseur ne cesse de jouer avec lui pour aller chercher son couteau…

_Pour l'achever. _

Cette fin lui avait semblé tellement intolérable : il refusait de mourir de la main de cet homme… De cette main dégoûtante qui avait parcouru sa peau et qui l'avait frappé tant de fois.

Son corps tressauta contre le torse poisseux de Morgan, comme aspiré par d'atroces souvenirs.

Il se revit avec une précision insupportable derrière la porte de cette chambre, après le viol, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les cuisses maculées de sang, une lampe de chevet en main, attendant le retour du tueur.

_Un coup. Un cri. __La vengeance._

S'emparer du couteau. Le poignarder. _S'enfuir_. Se cacher dans la salle de bain. L'entendre descendre l'escalier en jurant. Retourner dans la chambre. Chercher un endroit où se cacher… _La garde-robe_. Chercher le courage d'en finir _seul_…

Faire preuve de lâcheté pour oublier la douleur, la honte, ne jamais devoir l'affronter comme en ce moment.

Spencer gémit un instant, prisonnier de ces images… _De toutes ces sensations…_

Il ne voyait plus Morgan, n'entendait plus sa voix. Les grognements étaient trop forts… L'odeur masculine de Thomas était trop présente… Et toutes ces réminiscences… Le sang qui coulait le long de ses cuisses et dont les draps s'imbibaient…

Le visage de son bourreau… Sa satisfaction… _Son sexe_… La douleur… _L'horreur_… Ses mains sur lui… Son corps plaqué au sien… Sans corps _dans_ le sien… Ses lèvres…

Reid poussa un long hurlement rauque et tenta de se dégager de Derek, de la chaleur de son corps… _Il avait pourtant tellement froid._

Il entendit au loin des sirènes à moitié couverte par la respiration de Thomas.

Il se sentait de plus en plus faible, tellement loin de la réalité, de cette chambre… Il entendit vaguement Morgan le sommer de rester éveillé… Mais il n'attendait que ça, lui…

_S'endormir à jamais__…_

_A suivre…_


	14. Epilogue

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fanfiction, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis dans de nombreuses reviews! Bonne lecture de ce bref Epilogue qui achève ainsi cette fanfiction._

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

_Quatre morts._

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur la couverture en cuir d'un vieux carnet élimé. Sa tête dodelina sur l'oreiller, au rythme des gémissements incessants qui lui parvenaient. Plus que quelques secondes avant que le produit ne fasse effet… Pour que le calme revienne…

_Pour un temps._

Une infirmière sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.

Epuisé, Morgan tourna alors lentement la tête vers le lit à côté du sien. Il sentit les sutures tirer horriblement dans son dos. Reid avait les yeux troubles et agités et tremblait en tirant sur les liens qui l'entravaient au lit. Il revivait une fois de plus le calvaire dont il venait de sortir… _Hanté par les souvenirs et l'effroi._

Lentement, Derek ouvrit la bouche, pour lui dire quelques mots de réconfort, pour lui signifier sa présence et son soutien… Mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres craquelées. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de baume à appliquer sur les souvenirs à vif du jeune homme, pour apaiser son ami qui commençait déjà doucement à sombrer dans un état de mi-conscience…

Les médecins avaient renoncé à essayer de lui parler et préféraient l'assommer plutôt que de le laisser se détruire petit à petit.

Les yeux de Derek se détournèrent du corps de Reid et ses mains impuissantes glissèrent une nouvelle fois sur le petit carnet noir qu'il avait machinalement extirpé de la poche du tueur… Il l'avait lu et relu, en essayant de trouver un sens à tout cela, de connaître l'homme qu'il avait tué sous l'impulsion de la colère…

_Une victime, en quelque sorte__… _

Derek soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Un vague murmure aigu parvenait encore du lit d'à côté dans lequel Spencer était couché, flasque et dépouillé de toute raison.

Il avait lu dans ces gribouillis et cette fenêtre sur la vie du tueur, toute la souffrance d'une personne dépassée, écrasée et brisée… Longtemps, Eric avait été sous la coupelle de son frère, un véritable malade paranoïaque qui l'avait torturé et humilié à de nombreuses reprises… Jusqu'au jour où Thomas avait proposé au plus jeune de lui céder de la plus horrible manière, en échange de la tranquillité et de la sécurité. Après de longues hésitations qui s'étaient traduites par des coups et des sévices supplémentaires, le garçon alors âgé de dix-sept ans avait accepté, cédé à son aîné.

_Pour le pire… _

Les tortures ne s'étaient pas pour autant arrêtées… Au contraire, et elles étaient couplées d'abus sexuels et d'attouchements… L'enfer avait finalement cessé à la mort de son frère. Brisé et abandonné, le jeune homme qui avait perdu depuis longtemps la conscience du bien et du mal, avait dés lors reproduit, encore et encore, le même schéma, pour se prouver qu'il n'avait pas été plus faible qu'un autre, pour compenser sa culpabilité et pour combler le vide laisser par la mort de son bourreau, seul contact humain –ou presque- qu'il avait eu après la mort tragique de ses parents.

Tuer ses victimes était pour lui un acte honorable… Bien qu'il ait endossé la personnalité étrange de son frère, il se voulait meilleur que Thomas en accordant à tous ces jeunes hommes la paix et la tranquillité qu'ils méritaient… Tranquillité que son frère lui avait promise, sans jamais la lui offrir.

Morgan sentit des larmes perler dans ses yeux et déglutit difficilement. Il avait espéré lire de la haine dans ces pages jaunies et ternies par l'encre qui avait coulé à certains endroits, trouver une justification à l'acte horrible qu'il avait lui-même posé…

Trouver au moins un élément réconfortant après toute cette enquête… Mais tout se confondait entre le noir absolu et le dégoût… L'amertume et le désespoir le poignardaient plus profondément que la lame d'Eric et ce, à chaque gémissement torturé de Reid, à chaque respiration et à chaque battement de cœur.

Il embrassa d'un regard dénué de conviction et empli de larmes la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il se trouvait… Le silence avait remplacé les sordides lamentations de son ami et la pièce exigüe sonnait vide.

Prentiss, après leur avoir longuement rendu visite, était rentrée avec JJ qui s'en était sortie avec une fracture, pour se reposer... Toutes deux étaient en état de choc et avaient grandement besoin d'un peu de sommeil.

Hotch, quant à lui, se trouvait dans la chambre en face de la leur, dans le coma. Personne ne pouvait dire s'il allait ou non se réveiller. Son fils, Jack, était passé, un peu plus tôt. Morgan l'avait entendu sangloter après son père dans le couloir, l'appeler pour qu'il se réveille et le prenne dans ses bras… Pour ne pas qu'il l'abandonne, pour ne pas qu'il parte à jamais « _comme maman_ ».

_Insupportable_.

Morgan s'était bouché les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la peine de cet enfant qui avait perdu sa mère et peut-être son père. Il ne pouvait pas affronter ou même percevoir un tel chagrin, une telle souffrance venant d'un enfant délaissé alors que lui-même était rongé par le remords et les doutes… Doutes que partageaient les affaires internes qui souhaitaient l'interroger au sujet de la mort d'Eric… pour le suspendre ou exiger son renvoi.

_Quatre morts._

Il avait tué de ses propres mains un homme maîtrisé qui gisait au sol, à sa merci… Un jeune agent et l'inspecteur Timson étaient morts dans une maison piégée… Et Dave s'était vidé de son sang à l'étage d'un lugubre chalet, seul avec un cadavre et des centaines de mouches qui volaient au-dessus de lui comme des vautours.

_Abandonné. _

Sans même une présence pour le soutenir, pour l'aider, pour l'accompagner ou pour arrêter les torrents de sang qui se répandaient autour de lui… _Il était mort dans le froid, dans la douleur et dans le noir…_

Morgan se mit doucement à sangloter en pensant à Rossi… Pendant qu'il s'enfonçait dans les bois sans se soucier de ses coéquipiers pour sauver Reid et se venger, un homme était mort dans d'atroces circonstances.

_Un être humain, comme lui, qui avait vécu, aimé, ri, respiré, travaillé,…_

Bien sûr, de cette manière, il avait pu sauver Reid… Mais de quoi ? _De la mort ? De ce repos éternel qui efface la douleur ?_

Il lança un regard perdu à son ami fermement ligoté à son lit et qui bavait sur ses draps, la tête penchée vers la droite, le regard rivé sur un monde que lui seul pouvait voir.

Spencer avait déjà tenté de se donner la mort à l'hôpital. Par _trois fois, _il s'était rouvert les veines. Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attache et qu'on le drogue…

Aucun médicament, aucune parole, aucun pansement, rien ne pouvait soigner cette plaie béante qui creusait son esprit et qui le ravageait…

Le prochain moment d'inattention serait d'ailleurs peut-être le bon… Et tout serait vain… _La mort de Rossi, les pleurs de Jack, le sang sur ses mains…_

Son esprit était encore revenu à l'image de cet homme qu'il avait tant apprécié et admiré. Morgan hoqueta de douleur en repensant à nouveau à l'agonie de David. Il se mit doucement à pleurer.

_Encore._

Il pensa qu'en ce moment même, Rossi devait se faire charcuter sur une table d'autopsie, qu'on l'ouvrait sans sentiment sur une table glaciale… Il pensa ensuite qu'il ne devait de toute manière plus rien sentir et pleura plus fort.

Cette histoire n'avait pas seulement emporté quatre vies, en fin de compte… Mais elle leur avait volé à tous leur existence. Il sanglota doucement dans ce lit qui formait de nombreux plis sur son corps, jusqu'à ce que le vide ne s'empare à nouveau de lui et le paralyse…

Les larmes se tarirent. Tout était absurde. _La vie. La mort_. Il avait sauvé un homme qui voulait mourir, pour en laisser mourir un autre qui souhaitait vivre et en avait finalement tué un dernier qui n'avait été que le fruit de sévices et de douleurs…

Hébété, Morgan songea vaguement à ce point précis où tout homme sombre dans la folie… Il pensa à Reid qui l'avait atteint par la torture… A lui-même qui n'était plus qu'un meurtrier… Et à Eric…

_Le point de rupture…_

La frontière entre bourreau, victime et folie ne tenait qu'à un fil…

_Quatre morts…dans les faits._

_Et tous autres avaient sombré avec eux._

_Fin._

_

* * *

__N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire... Et pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée, je ne compte pas faire de suite à cette histoire qui pour moi doit se terminer ici... Bien sûr, je pourrais décrire de quelle manière Reid va finir par se pendre, de quelle manière Morgan va être mis à la porte de la BAU ou décrire le moment où l'on débranchera Hotch, mais je préfère laisser une porte ouverte à d'autres possibilités et vous laissez créer vous-même la suite des évènements... ;-) _

_Encore merci de m'avoir lue. Je reviendrai bientôt avec de nouvelles fanfictions... _


End file.
